Uchiha Brother
by Ai Cute
Summary: Naruto gadis remaja yang baru saja jadi yatim piatu. Keputusasaan dan ketidak berdayaannya mengantarkannya pada keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal tajir dan ditakuti seluruh penduduk Konoha. Gimana ya nasib Naruto? Apa beruntung atau malah buntung? Bisakah ia bertahan bekerja pada para Uchiha itu? SasufemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Brother

Summary : Naruto gadis remaja yang baru saja jadi yatim piatu. Keputusasaan dan ketidak berdayaannya mengantarkannya pada keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal tajir dan ditakuti seluruh penduduk Konoha. Gimana ya nasib Naruto? Apa beruntung atau malah buntung? SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru, Uchiha Family

Author Note :

Fugaku : kakak tertua umur 36 tahun seorang duda.

Kakashi : kakak kedua umur 34 tahun

Obito : kakak ketiga umur 31 tahun

Itachi : kakak keempat umur 30

Sasuke : bungsu umur 27 tahun

Naruto : umur 17 tahun

Kyuubi : kakak Naruto umur, 25 tahun

Satu lagi one Shoot Ai persembahkan untuk para reader. Maaf-maaf banget, Ai belum nyelesein utang ficnya. Feelnya masih belum dapet. Jadi susah dilanjutin. Tapi Ai nggak hiatus kok, jadi tenang aja. OK, dari pada banyak bacot. Silahkan dibaca. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter one**

Naruto berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah mewah nan megah di atas bukit, dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Plang nama 'UCHIHA' terulis dengan gagahnya di pintu pagar gapura. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah, tak percaya. 'Serius ia kerja di sini?' pikirnya bingung. Ia membaca berulang kali kertas lusuh, pemberian sang bibi angkatnya, meyakinkan diri alamatnya benar.

Alamat di kertas itu memang tak mencantumkan nama calon majikannya. Hanya alamat jalan rumahnya saja. Mungkin bibinya khawatir kalo ia tahu nama asli majikannya, ia bakal balik badan dan ambil langkah seribu. Dan memang itu sih yang terlintas dalam otaknya kini.

Otaknya panik, dengan dering bel yang berbunyi kencang, memekakkanya telinga. Otaknya memerintahkan kakinya cepat-cepat beranjak menjauh, sebelum terlambat, tapi sayang otot-ototnya sudah lemas duluan. Jadi ia hanya bisa diam di tempat, menatap kaku plang nama di depannya. Wajahnya memucat seperti mayat hidup hanya karena nama Uchiha.

Siapa sih yang tak kenal nama itu? Uchiha itu nama keluarga super tajir yang boleh dibilang masuk jajaran 10 orang terkaya di Asia. Perusahaannya bertebaran dimana-mana dan bergerak di berbagai bidang. Mana makhluk-makhluk bermarga Uchiha itu handsome pula. Klop deh. Wajar bukan jika seluruh penduduk Konoha mengenal mereka?

Tapi bukan kekayaannya atau ketampanannya yang membuatnya begitu terkenal di seantero Konoha. Naruto mendengar banyak desas-desus tak sedap seputar mereka. Rumor yang mampu membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri, termasuk bayi yang baru lahir.

Para Uchiha konon terkenal benci dengan yang namanya wanita. Katanya mereka tak segan-segan bersikap kejam dengan kaum hawa ini. Banyak kok yang jadi korbannya. Wanita-wanita muda yang datang ke tempat itu, pasti pulang dengan menangis tersedu-sedu, bersimbah air mata. Keputus asaan terpancar di sorot mata mereka. Tapi anehnya ada aja wanita-wanita muda nan bodoh yang jatuh dalam pesona pada Uchiha. Mereka tetap datang silih berganti ke rumah paling mewah di kota ini.

Rumor lainnya, terkait para pembantu di sana. Konon tak ada pembantu yang betah kerja di tempat itu, selain bibi Kurenai. Itu pun ia hanya bertugas beres-beres rumah dan mengambil baju kotor saja untuk dicuci di rumahnya. Entah hal mengerikan apa yang mereka lihat. Yang jelas, tak ada yang berani ke rumah itu dan menginap, selain ia itu orang gila.

Dan ia, Naruto kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, berani-beraninya melamar kerja di sini? Ia meragukan kewarasannya saat ini. Mengingat rumor itu saja sudah mampu membuat Naruto terkencing-kencing di celana. 'Serius ia mau kerja dan tinggal di sini?' pikirnya untuk yang keseribu kalinya, tak yakin.

Ia sudah ingin pingsan, ketakutan, mendengar suara bariton menegurnya kasar, dari arah belakangnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tegurnya dengan nada sama sekali tak bersahabat. Naruto bahkan bisa mendengar geraman kesal dari makhluk yang satu itu. Ia terdengar marah padanya.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dengan kaku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, takut bertatapan mata langsung dengan pemilik tubuh setinggi 180 cm ini. "Sa-saya ma-mau berte-temu dengan.. ehem." Ia menelan ludahnya lagi, takut. Meski kepalanya masih menunduk, ia tahu laki-laki bernada kasar itu, memandanginya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, mengirimkan berjuta-juta deathglear padanya. "F-U-G-A-K-U U-C-H-I-H-A. " Lanjutnya mengeja nama orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

'Oh Tuhan ku mohon tolonglah hambamu yang imut ini.' doanya setengah narsis, dengan hati tak karuan. Ternyata rumor itu benar adanya. Uchiha memang sangat tak ramah pada wanita. Gimana kalo ia dibunuh lalu dimutilasi? Hiii, membayangkannya ia sudah bergidik ngeri. 'Kenapa sih bibinya mengirimnya ke rumah ini?' batinnya cemas.

"Apa maumu?" intrograsinya kasar. Matanya menyelidik tajam. 'Pasti mau ngadu pada kakak. Pura-pura nangis minta simpati lalu minta tanggung jawab dari salah satu kami. Apalagi?' Batinnya marah. Ia sudah hafal modus wanita-wanita muda nan cantik yang datang ke kediamannya.

"Di-di-disuruh bi-bi-bibi Kurenai." Katanya gelisah. Tangannya memainkan ujung roknya.

Semua itu tak luput dari perhatian si laki-laki itu. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan gerakan si gadis. 'Apa maksudnya ia memainkan roknya? Mau menggodanya agar ia iba?' batinnya sebal. Tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya malah berteriak, berharap si gadis menaikkan genggaman roknya lagi. Masa cuman lihatin lututnya yang indah itu doang.

'Huh.' Dengusnya tak suka. Benar-benar pikiran nggak waras. Bisa-bisanya ia tertarik pada wanita yang mungkin bekasnya si Itachi atau Obito, atau malah Kakashi? Entahlah yang manapun, tidak ada yang suka. Dan hatinya marah hanya membayangkan gadis itu sedang bertelanjang ria di samping Itachi atau salah satu kakaknya. Tak masuk akal.

"Masuklah!" geramnya. Ia masuk begitu saja, tak memperdulikan sang gadis yang tertatih-tatih dengan tangan kurusnya menyeret koper yang sudah uzur.

Ia meninggalkan sang gadis di ruang tamu. Ia masuk ke dalam, mencari sang kakak tertua. Ternyata keluarganya sedang ngumpul di ruang keluarga, ngobrol ringan. Koreksi, hanya Itachi dan si Obito yang berceloteh. Dua kakaknya yang lain, Kakashi dan Fugaku hanya bergumam tak jelas mendengarkan obrolan ngalor ngidul dua orang adiknya.

"Ada apa Sas? Ada yang tak beres? Mukamu cemberut begitu?" Goda Itachi dengan binar-binar nakal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke datar. "Ada yang mau ketemu Fugaku-nii." Lanjutnya ikut gabung dengan kakaknya yang lain.

"Siapa? Wanita muda lagi?" tanya Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka bin bosan, melihat anggukan kepala sang adik bungsu. Kenapa sih mereka berdatangan bak cendawan di musim hujan, tidak ada habisnya? Nggak capek apa? 'Dasar wanita sial. Nggak punya harga diri.' Rutuknya dalam hati, dibalik face pokernya.

"Hn." Gumam Fugaku juga bosan. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri sang gadis di ruang tamu. "Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku begitu berhadapan dengan sang gadis.

Ia juga bersikap kurang bersahabat. Ia lelah dengan kedatangan para wanita muda yang mengeluh padanya, dengan kelakuan adik-adiknya. Mereka itu memang nggak punya kerjaan yang lain, apa? Cewek kok hobinya ngejar cowok. 'Benar-benar murahan.' Batinnya tak kalah dongkolnya dengan Kakashi.

'Sepertinya gadis ini bukan dari keluarga berada.' Batinnya menilai.

Ia menilik gaun yang dikenakan sang gadis. Gaunnya sopan, lengan bajunya sampai siku dan panjang roknya di bawah lutut, warna pink dengan motif Sakura gaun itu bukanlah gaun berharga selangit, tapi bersih, wangi dan disetrika licin. Semua yang dikenakan sang gadis itu murahan, berharga sekelas toko di emperan jalan. Mungkin hal mewah yang dimilikinya hanyalah anting emas dengan bandul mutiara.

"Ssss-saya di-disuruh Bibi Kurenai ke sini." Kata Naruto tergagap. Ketegangannya sama sekali tak berkurang.

"Oooh, bibi Kurenai. Apa kabarnya?" tanyanya ramah, mengingat nama itu. Bibi Kurenai itu wanita yang sangat ia hormati dan ia sayangi.

Selama ini dialah yang mengasuh dirinya dan adik-adiknya yang lain. Bibi Kurenai yang selama ini menggantikan tugas sang ibu yang kabur dengan pria lain, meninggalkannya dan adik-adiknya terlantar, bersama almarhum sang ayah. Ia berhutang budi pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Bibi baik." Katanya sedikit tenang, mengingat orang yang bernama Fugaku ini kini berbalik ramah. "Bibi meninggalkan surat untuk tuan." Lanjutnya mengulurkan amplop putih padanya.

Fugaku menerimanya. Ia membuka amplopnya hati-hati, dan mulai membaca isinya. Ia menganggukkan kepala, paham. Lalu menutupnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. "Jadi kau mau kerja di sini?"

"I-i-iya."

"Baiklah kau diterima. Kerjamu di sini hanya membersihkan rumah dan mencuci pakaian. Untuk masakan, kami masak sendiri. Kau bisa mulai kerja besok." Katanya.

Naruto memberanikan diri, mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya berbinar-binar cerah. Syukurlah ia diterima kerja. Padahal ia sudah takut setengah mati, bakal ditendang dari rumah ini, begitu menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Ternyata tidak semua Uchiha kejam, seperti bayangannya selama ini. Setidaknya bukan pria di depannya ini.

...*****...

Di Pagi hari nan cerah ini, Naruto sudah bekerja keras, menyapu dan mengepel tiap ruang di rumah ini, kecuali kamar. Ia bersenandung riang. Hatinya terlampau berbunga-bunga. Apalagi kalo bukan karena ia diterima kerja di rumah Uchiha.

Memang hanya jadi pembantu. Tapi kan gajinya gedhe. Gajinya setara dengan gaji sang kakak sebagai asisten pengacara kondang. Padahal ia minim pengalaman kerja. Hey, ia itu masih remaja unyu-unyu, yang baru keluar dari SMU, Bro? Apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya?

"Pagi." Sapa Fugaku ramah.

"Ah, Pagi tuan." Balas Naruto tak kalah ramah.

"Hm, kerjamu bagus. Aku suka. Pertahankan itu." pujinya.

Ternyata gadis ini meski masih belia, kerjanya tak kalah dengan cleaning service profesional di kantornya. Kerjanya rapi dan cekatan. Lihat! Ruangan ini yang kemarin kotor, karena jarang dibersihkan dengan menyeluruh, kecuali asal-asalan, tampak kinclong dan hmmm wangi. Gadis ini cukup excitedlah. Tak percuma ia menerimanya kerja di sini.

"Untuk bagian kamar, kau bisa membersihkannya setelah jam 8. Kami sudah tak ada di rumah jam segitu. Itu saja pesanku. Selamat bekerja." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan. "Hai'k, Tuan." Katanya.

Fugaku sedang dalam perjalanan ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "Duh tadi Naruto sudah ku kasih tahu belum ya? Agar tak masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke?" katanya bingung. "Ah, paling sudah." Tepisnya.

Itachi memandang heran, seluruh ruangan. Tumben bersih dan wangi. Biasanya agak bau apek gitu, setelah ditinggal pulang kampung sang bibik. Yah mereka kan bujangan sibuk. Mana sempat beres-beres rumah? "Kau yang bersihin Sas?" tanyanya pada sang adik bungsu yang baru muncul.

"Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan?" balas Sasuke nyolot. Ia duduk di samping Kakashi, kakak keduanya. Tangannya sibuk mengambil roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai.

"Kau, Obito?" tanya Itachi beralih pada sang kakak ketiga, yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dia baru mau menjawab, ketika Kakashi menukasnya. "Kalo dia, yang ada malah rumah ini seperti habis dilanda gempa bumi. Bukanlah." Tukasnya.

"Hei." Protes Obito yang dibalas delikan Kakashi. Dia masih ingat bagaimana kamarnya yang rapi berubah jadi kapal pecah setelah Obito yang katanya berbaik hati, mau membantu membereskan isi kamarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Pembantu baru. Itu lho wanita yang kemarin menemui Fugaku-nii." Kata Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Ooo, gitu. Kirain ada salah satu saudaraku yang kesambet malaikat trus bersih-bersih." Kata Itachi yang dibalas dengusan dan delikan dari saudaranya yang lain. "Tapi tumben kakak menerimanya?" Kata Itachi menyuarakan keheranannya yang diamini suadaranya yang lain. Fugaku kan alergi wanita, lebih parah dari adik-adiknya yang lain.

"Hahhh... Apa boleh buat? Kita itu butuh pembantu, sebelum rumah ini jadi kandang sapi. Dan lagi, dia itu orang yang direkomendasikan bibi Kurenai, selama ia cuti." Katanya menarik nafas panjang. "Sudah cepat habiskan sarapan kalian!"

"Iya, Bos." Goda Itachi dan Obito bersamaan dan dibalas delikan maut sang kakak tertua kedua. Itachi dan Obito yang sudah kebal, terkekeh geli alih-alih takut.

Mereka cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapan mereka, dan membiarkan alat makan yang kotor tergeletak di atas meja. 'Ada pembantu ini yang membersihkan.' Pikir semuanya.

Naruto masuk membereskan ruang makan, setelah semua majikannya pergi. Ia mencucinya bersih dan meletakkannya di rak. "Sekarang tinggal membersihkan kamar mereka." Katanya senang. Yup pekerjaannya yang lain sudah beres, tinggal kamar-kamar tuan mudanya itu.

Naruto membersihkan kamar yang paling dekat ruang makan, hati-hati dengan dada dag dig dug. Ia ini seperti penyusup, yang mengintip kehidupan pribadi para majikannya. Kenapa begitu? Karena kamar itu konon mencerminkan kepribadian seseorang.

Kamar pertama, sih normal. Tak ada yang aneh, semua tertata rapi dan bersihlah. Hm, kalo dilihat penataan dan cat dindingnya, agak terlihat membosankan bin kaku. Semuanya perabotan praktis dengan nuansa modernitas tanpa jiwa seni terselip. Nyaris tak ada barang pribadi yang menunjukkan ciri khas orang tersebut. Mungkin pemilik kamar ini orang kolot, yang memuja kerapian. 'Apa mungkin ini kamar Fugaku-sama? Sepertinya ini sesuai dengan image beliau.' Batinnya sendiri, sambil beres-beres rumah.

Ia pindah ke kamar sebelahnya. Kamar kedua, membuat Naruto berdetak dua kali lipat. Ia mendengar sesuatu yang menggeram marah padanya. Ia bahkan bersirobok dengan matanya secara langsung. Seekor anjing dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak imut, melotot tajam padanya.

Naruto yang keki langsung menutup kamar itu lagi dan menguncinya. 'Ini nanti saja, serem.' Batinnya. Ia pindah lagi ke kamar sebelahnya sambil batin 'Itu kamar siapa ya? Anjingnya banyak mana salah satunya serem lagi. Brrr...'

Kamar di sebelah kamar kedua membuat Naruto muntah-muntah di wastafel. "Huek huek..." Bau tak sedap yang pertama menyambutnya begitu pintu terbuka. Sebagai orang yang profesional, ia balik lagi ke kamar itu. Tapi kali ini, ia mempersiapkannya lebih baik. Ia pake masker, sarung tangan dan sepatu boot untuk menghalau apapun isi di dalam kamar itu.

Matanya terbelalak ngeri, begitu membuka pintu lebar-lebar. 'Ini kamar apa tempat pembuangan sampah, sih?' batinnya. Ini sungguh kamar paling mengerikan yang pernah ia temui. Begitu kacau dan eoh kotornya. Kandang babi saja masih lebih baik dari kamar itu. Ia ragu kapan terakhir kamar itu dibersihkan. Entah siapa penghuninya.

Semua barang tumpah ruah, berserakan di mana-mana. Barang-barang kotor dan bersih campur aduk jadi satu, dan tidak terletak sebagaimana mestinya. Sungguh keadaannya seperti bumi dan langit dengan kamar yang pertama.

'Memang itu orang nggak mencium bau tak sedap apa ya? Kok betah sih tidur di kamar yang huwekkk, sebelas dua belas dengan kandang? Baunya naudzubillah.' Keluhnya dalam hati.

Untuk kamar ketiga, Naruto mesti kerja ektra keras. Ia menahan bau busuk yang menguar. Ia butuh banyak kantong plastik untuk membereskan sampah yang menumpuk. Tangannya sampai pegal dan kram hanya untuk menggosok lantainya sampai kinclong dan mengembalikannya ke warnanya semula. Belum lagi perabotan di kamar ini. Hah, membayangkannya ia sudah ingin nangis jejeritan dan minta dipulangkan ke rumah. "This is too dirty." Gumamnya kesal.

Badannya sudah remuk dan encok saat beralih ke kamar di depannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga kamar ini tak separah kamar sebelumnya. Ia membuka perlahan pintu kamar itu, melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Ia sudah bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan.

'Hm, ternyata tak seburuk kamar pertama.' Batinnya lega, melihat seisi ruangan. Memang sih nggak terlalu rapi seperti kamar pertama. Ada selimut yang menjuntai ke bawah dan bantal-bantal yang menggelatak bertebaran di kasur, tapi kan nggak separah kamar di depannya itu.

Kamar ini terlihat lebih manusiawi. Ada ketidak rapihan dan beberapa barang pribadi yang menunjukkan kalo ia punya ciri khas, tidak sekaku kamar pertama. 'Sepertinya ia pecinta musik metal.' Batinnya. Poster band rocker besar-besar, tertempel di dinding, menyapa iris matanya.

Naruto bersiap bersih-bersih, ketika kakinya tak sengaja menginjak boneka di lantai. Ia berniat mengembalikan boneka chucky ke kasur, waktu dengar suara Wuzzz..., menyambar di atas kepalanya. Untung refleksnya bagus, jadi kepalanya nggak kena getok tongkat terbang itu. Sayangnya ia jatuh ke atas kasur. Tiba-tiba saja kasur itu bergerak dan menekuk jadi dua, menghimpitnya seperti daging dalam hot dog.

"Gyaaa... tolongg..." jeritnya kaget. Tak hanya dijepit, kini pantatnya juga dipukuli sapu. Bukk... "Aduh.." keluhnya kesakitan. Ia memberontak kuat, mencoba melepaskan diri dari jepitan kasur maut itu. Tak gampang memang, tapi ia akhirnya berhasil dengan selamat. Ia kini berdiri di tengah ruangan, tak berani menyenggol barang satu pun, takut yang tidak-tidak muncul lagi.

"Ini kamar apaan sih? Penggemar home alone kali ya?" gumamnya.

Ia menunggu debaran di jantungnya normal untuk membereskan kamar penuh perangkap itu. Kalo kamar sebelumnya ia harus berjibaku dengan sampah-sampah yang menggunung dan sudah karatan, tak mau minggat, nah kalo yang ini lain lagi.

Ia mesti berjibaku dengan segala trik aneh yang menjebak sang pemilik kamar. "Adow.." Jeritnya. Beberapa kali terdengar jeritan kesakitan, selama proses bersih-bersih. Jebakan si pemilik kamar banyak sekali, bersungguh-sungguh berniat mengusir siapapun penyusup yang masuk.

Ia keluar dengan penampilan berantakan. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tadi luruh kini awut-awutan, berdiri tegak seperti habis diwaks. Bajunya juga tak kalah berantakannya. "Semoga kamar di sebelahnya nggak seaneh kamar sebelumnya." doanya dalam hati penuh harap. Soalnya ia masih punya PR membereskan kamar yang dipenuhi anjing galak itu juga. Dan itu pasti menguras seluruh tenaganya.

Biru, menyambut matanya begitu pintu kamar di sebelah kamar penuh jebakan itu, terbuka lebar. Semua barang sampai cat tembok dan langit-langitnya juga biru dan gradasinya. 'Rapi.' Batinnya menilai seluruh ruangan. Semua hal tertata rapi, dan lumayan bersih. Kamar ini terlihat normal seperti kamar pertama, sampai matanya melihat sebuah benda berjeruji besar di bagian depan dan dinding-dindingnya dari kaca, di pojok ruangan.

Benda itu dialasi selimut dan dedaunan artistik yang masih menempel pada ranting kering. Hatinya bertanya-tanya ini tempat apa ya? 'Ini akuarium kan?' pikirnya tak yakin. Soalnya di situ tidak ada air, hanya lembab saja dan terlihat masih dipake. 'Mungkin akuariumnya baru dibersihin.' Pikirnya positif thinking.

Naruto menepis pikirannya yang bukan-bukan. Ia tak mau berfikiran yang aneh-aneh, meski ia punya pengalaman kurang menyenangkan dengan kamar-kamar sebelumnya. Ia harus profesional dan membereskan tempat ini sampai kinclong, sebelum sang majikan balik ke rumah. Naruto bersiap-siap membersihkan kamar. Kali ini, ia tak terlalu repot membersihkannya. Tak seperti kamar sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ia dengan cekatan menyapu, dan mengepel. Sampai ia mendengar desisan dari atas langit-langit kamar. "Sss..." suaranya terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tubuh Naruto langsung kaku, tak mampu bergerak. "A-a-apa itu?" gumamnya takut. Masalahnya ia seorang diri di rumah ini. Brrr... Tubuhnya kini bergidik ngeri. 'Jangan bilang kalo di sini ada hantu.' Batinnya takut, menatap nanar lantai yang dipelnya.

Ia dengan hati-hati, menyiapkan mentalnya mendongak ke atas. 'Tak ada apa-apa.' pikirnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, berharap sifat parnonya yang takut hantu itu hilang dari pikirannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara bersih-bersih. "Sss..." lagi-lagi suara desisan itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Serrrr... Suara sesuatu menggeleser, makhluk bergerak ngesot, menghampirinya.

Wajah Naruto semakin pucat. Ia merapalkan bermacam-macam doa, meminta perlindungan pada sang Tuhan. Tangannya dengan hati-hati dan cekatan, berkat setitik keberanian yang masih tersimpan, mengepel seluruh ruangan. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. 'Hantu itu tidak ada. Hantu itu tidak ada.' Batinnya merapal mantra ala Naruto, menghiraukan tatapan tajam mengawasi, yang sedang menerornya.

Rasa takut merambat hebat dari bawah ke ujung kepala. Suara desisan itu tak mau hilang, malah terdengar lebih kencang di telinganya. 'Ka-ka-kalau tak ada apapun, lalu itu suara apa? Ini bukan soal hantu kan?' pikirnya mencicit dengna nyali yang sudah menciut, sebesar biji jagung. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan penuh kesulitan. Tangannya gemetaran, memegang tongkat pel.

Brukk... Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh, menimpa pundaknya, membuatnya jatuh terjerambab ke lantai yang baru dipelnya. Benda itu lembek dan berat. Ia mengeliat-geliat, membelit tubuhnya. Naruto pucat pasi seketika, menyadari apa yang baru saja jatuh di atas tubuhnya ini. 'Pasti i-i-ini u-u-ul-ul-ularrrrr.' Batinnya panik, menengok ke samping.

Kepala si ular tepat menghadapnya, ketika ia menengok ke samping, persis seperti adegan di film-film horor. Batinnya terkesiap, ketakutan setengah mati ketika mulutnya si ular terbuka lebar dengan lidah yang terjulur panjang. Lidahnya sudah menyentuh kulitnya ketika ia samar-samar mendengar suara merdu, menyapa gendang telinganya. Ya, samar-samar karena saat itu ia merasakan gelap di sekelilingnya dan mulut yang sudah berbusa-busa saking takutnya.

"Yah, dia pingsan." Keluh Sasuke.

Ia tadi bergegas pulang. Ia baru ingat saat akan makan siang di kantor bareng kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Ia lupa memperingatkan pembantu itu agar tak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ternyata begini deh kejadiannya. Pasti si pembantu baru itu ketakutan setengah mati dan ia pasti minta berhenti. Seperti pembantu-pembantu sebelumnya.

Sasuke menyuruh si Manda, peliharaannya melepaskan belitannya dan masuk kembali ke dalam kandang. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuh gadis malang yang sedang pingsan itu ke atas kasurnya. Terlalu repot kalo harus ke kamar si gadis itu. Ia mesti keluar rumah dulu, Bro karena kamarnya terpisah dari rumah utama. Gadis itu ditempatkan sang kakak di paviliun, samping kanan rumah agar tak mengganggu privasi para penghuni rumah.

Tangannya menepis helai rambut pirang yang menutupi parasnya. 'Cantik.' Pikirnya, memuji kecantikan alami pembantu barunya. Ia baru kali ini melihat seorang gadis yang wajahnya polos, tanpa riasan. Hanya ada pulasan bedak tipis. Ia mencium aroma citrus segar, menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Snufff... snufff.. snuff... Seperti anjing, ia membaui aroma tubuh nan memabukkan ini. Aromanya begitu menggoda dan mengantarkan friksi-friksi gairah hingga melambung ke langit ke tujuh. Padahal hanya aromanya saja, tapi kenapa ia sudah bergairah seperti remaja ingusan yang dikontrol oleh gejolak hormon.

"Sas... gimana?" tegur Itachi dari luar kamar, menyadarkannya untuk kembali menginjak bumi, sebelum ia melakukan tindakan pelecehan tingkat lanjut pada gadis ingusan yang sedang pingsan ini.

"Pingsan." Balas Sasuke.

"Hah, pingsan?" balas Itachi, bergegas ke kamar.

Benar kata adiknya. Gadis itu terbaring di ranjang Sasuke. Tunggu ranjang Sasuke? Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan dua suku kata itu. Seingatnya dia dulu pernah dengar, Sasuke pernah berkoar-koar. Tak akan mengijinkan wanita satupun menempati ranjang kamarnya. Haram hukumnya. 'Kenapa gadis itu kini tidur di tempat itu?' pikirnya bingung.

'Jangan-jangan adiknya...' dugaan Itachi bergerak liar, tak terkendali. Tapi akhirnya ia tepis juga. Terlalu dini menduga yang bukan-bukan soal hubungan keduanya. Mereka kan baru ketemu, coret keduanya saling tak mengenal malah. Gimana sudah jatuh cinta? Sinting.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Itachi di samping adiknya.

"Ketakutan karena manda." Kata Sasuke datar, seolah itu bukanlah hal besar.

Itachi mau mengatakan sesuatu, ketika Naruto sudah sadar. Ia membuka matanya cepat, terbelalak ngeri. Naruto langsung duduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Tangannya gemetaran, mencengkeram erat selimut tebal, menyelimutinya. Isakan lirih terdengar keluar dari bibir plum mungil miliknya.

"Tenanglah. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi ramah.

Mata Naruto semakin terbelalak. Ia beringsut, pindah ke pojokan. Isakannya terdengar semakin kencang. "A-a-a-ad-ad-ada U-u-u-ul-ul-ularrrr... Ta-ta-tat-tat-takut..." katanya tak karuan.

"Hahh, dasar cewek. Selalu saja merepotkan. Itu ular raja. Dia itu tak berbisa dan tak akan menggigitmu. Kenapa harus takut, sih?" Cela Sasuke tak sopan, menyalahkan ketakutan sang gadis.

"Tat-tat-tapi..." protes Naruto dan langsung diam karena delikan maut tuan mudanya yang rambutnya agak aneh itu. 'Kok rambutnya yang bagian belakang bisa mencuat seperti bokong ayam ya? Apa dia pake waks, biar keren gitu.' Batinnya nggak nyambung.

"Kau minum saja dulu. Biar ketakutanmu berkurang." Kata Itachi menghibur dengan senyum menawannya.

Naruto menatap datar dengan pandangan kosong dan tak tak fokus pada pria tampan di sebelah tuan mudahnya yang masih setia mendeliknya tajam. Ia tak punya pikiran apapun, seolahnya rohnya masih melayang-layang karena syok itu.

Padahal pria itu tampan juga. Rambutnya cukup panjang sebahu dan diikat longgar di bagian tengkuk. Hal yang mengotori ketampanannya mungkin tanda lahir seperti keriput di samping kanan kiri hidungnya. Ia sedang tersenyum ramah pada Naruto dan mengulurkan gelas air minum yang diterima Naruto seperti robot.

Itachi menatap gadis itu sedikit heran. Biasanya para gadis di segala usia klepek-klepek karena senyumannya itu. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku pada gadis di depannya ini. Tak ada rona tersipu malu di pipinya. Yah namanya juga lagi syok. Mana matanya masih melihat ular itu mendesis di sudut ruangan pula, seolah mengancamnya dan akan menjadikannya makanan.

Naruto minum dengan tangan gemetaran. Matanya menatap takut-takut sudut ruangan. Usai minum, ia segera beranjak dari ranjang. Ia bergerak kaku, berdiri menyusuri dinding, dengan mata waspada menatap sang ular di sana yang masih mengancamnya. Setelah itu, ia langsung ngibrit lari kencang, meninggalkan dua orang tuan mudanya yang berkedip-kedip bingung.

"Sepertinya rumah ini bakal menarik." Kata Itachi terkekeh geli.

"Hahh,..." Dengus Sasuke, tak perduli. Ia merapikan ranjangnya lagi.

Malamnya, Naruto menangis di kamar. "Hik..hik..hiks.. Kachan, Touchan.. Nii-chan. Naru takut. Tempat ini seram. Hik hik hiks..." keluhnya pada potret keluarganya yang sedang tersenyum saat liburan dulu. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran teringat peristiwa mengerikan tadi siang.

"Tapi Naru akan bertahan. Naru pasti bisa. Demi nii-chan." Katanya menguatkan mental. Ia mengepalkan tangannya penuh tekat, untuk bertahan hidup di rumah ini.

"Uah senangnya." Seru Obito riang. Di dalam rumah, Obito bersorak senang. Untuk pertama kalinya, kamarnya bersih, rapi, dan hmm... baunya wangi. Beribu terima kasih ia layangkan untuk sang pembantu baru itu. Dan ia tak perlu berjibaku menyusup kamar saudaranya yang lain untuk tidur, maksudnya kamarnya si Itachi.

Dia tak mau tidur di kamar Kakashi dan Sasuke yang punya hewan piaraan nggak manis itu. Dia kapok menyusup di kamar mereka, karena saat bangun si Manda melilit tubuhnya, atau si guk guk menindihnya. Kalo kamar kakak tertuanya, malas juga. Habis Fugaku-nii itu bawel bin cerewet. Tak tahan dia dengan omelannya. Jadi sasaran favoritnya pastilah Itachi.

Makanya si Itachi masang perangkap biar Obito nggak bisa masuk, tapi tetap saja gagal. Obito selalu berhasil menginvasi kamarnya. Dan orang nggak tahu diri itu, pasti berantakin kamarnya juga, bikin ia selalu dongkol tiap pagi. Ia kini bernafas lega, karena kamar Obito sudah layak huni.

Saudaranya yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kasihan pada Naruto. 'Kuat mental juga dia.' Batin Uchiha brother semuanya, kecuali Obito. Mereka kan tahu betapa mengerikannya bin jorok kamar itu.

"Oy, Chi. Mendingan perangkap di kamarmu beresin tuh. Ntar ia kapok nggak mau masuk lagi lho." Kata Obito mengingatkan kesadisan perangkap-perangkapnya Itachi.

"Tau-tau." Gumam Itachi jengkel. Kek-nya gadis itu juga sudah kena beberapa kali perangkapnya, kalo dilihat penampilannya yang awut-awutan itu.

"Kalian berdua juga, Kakashi, Sasuke. Kalo kamar kalian ingin dibersihin, pastikan piaraan kalian tidak ada di kamar, atau dikandangin. Kasihan gadis itu." kata Fugaku mengingatkan, yang dibalas gerutuan tak suka Kakashi maupun Sasuke.

Keduanya masih tak sreg dengan kehadiran wanita di rumah itu. Apalagi sekarang mereka harus beradaptasi dan melakukan beberapa kesepakatan dengannya. Nyebelin banget kan. Masak majikan nurut sama pembantu. Kalo saja bukan karena Fugaku-nii, tak sudi mereka melakukannya.

...*****...

Keesokannya, Naruto kembali beres-beres rumah seperti biasanya. Ia bekerja dengan rajin, tak ingin mengecewakan sang bibi. Ia tak jadi mengajukan resign, karena ia tak punya banyak pilihan. Ia butuh uang banyak saat ini dan hanya inilah tempat kerja dengan gaji bagus yang mau menerima orang tak berpengalaman sepertinya.

Ia punya tumpukan hutang, warisan kedua orang tuanya yang harus dibayar. Ia juga masih harus membayar biaya pengobatan sang kakak di rumah sakit, yang harganya selangit. Darimana ia punya uang untuk membayar semua itu kalo tak kerja. Semua milik keluarganya sudah habis terjual untuk membayar hutang dan biaya rumah sakit. Ia bahkan kini tak memiliki rumah, kecuali apartemen sederhana, berbagi dengan sang sahabat.

Ia menguatkan mentalnya, menerima semua ini dengan ikhlas. 'Itu hanya ular. Bukan ular berbisa. Jangan takut Naruto.' Pikirnya menyuntikkan energi positif. "OK Ganbate Kudasai Chayo chayo." Katanya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ia menarik lemari dapur, untuk merapikan tempat itu. Dan hasilnya... Matanya kembali membola, wajahnya pucat pasi. "Gyaaa..." Teriaknya ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran, mundur ke belakang. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung ke belakang.

Kaki-kaki panik bergerak mendekatinya. Uchiha family berkumpul jadi satu, menatap Naruto yang masih menjerit histeris, menunjuk lemari dapur. "Gyaa... ta-ta-takutt. U-u-u-ularrr..." isaknya histeris.

Mereka melirik yang ditunjuk Naruto. Ketegangan mereka mereda setelah tahu benda apa itu. Mereka senyum-senyum geli, menganggap ketakutan Naruto itu menarik, kecuali Fugaku yang mendelik pada tersangka yang menurutnya menaruh benda itu, dan Kakashi yang cuek bebek. Bukan urusan saya. Itu prinsip Kakashi.

Sasuke maju ke depan, mengambil benda yang membuat Naruto ketakutan. Ia menunjukkan benda itu di depan mata Naruto. Naruto terbelalak ketakutan dengan mulut kembali berbusa. "Tenang. Ini hanya ular mainan." Katanya dengan nada geli.

Tapi Naruto yang sudah terlanjut ketakutan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, terisak-isak. Ia baru tenang setelah Fugaku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Ini ular mainan. Jangan takut." Katanya lembut. Ketakutan Naruto berkurang. Kini rasa hangat merambat, menyusup di sanubarinya. 'Hangat. Seperti tangan nii-chan.' Batinnya. Isakannya kini mereda dan tubuhnya tak lagi berguncang.

Ia bangkit dengan tubuh masih terhuyung-huyung. Ia berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia merasa malu karena takut ular mainan. Itu sangat memalukan sekali. Ia mengigigiti bibirnya cemas, bersiap dipecat karena ulah bodohnya itu.

"Istirahatlah, sebentar. Nanti kau bisa kembali, setelah kami pergi." Kata Fugaku.

"Hai'k. Baik, Tuan." Kata Naruto sopan dan berlalu pergi.

Fugaku berbalik, menatap marah Itachi. Kali ini Itachi keterlaluan. "Hentikan mengganggunya, I-T-A-C-H-I." Katanya menggeram marah, mengeja nama adik keempatnya.

Semua orang menghela nafas panjang, tak habis pikir dengan kakak tertuanya itu. ia terlalu baik pada Naruto. Ia sering sekali membelanya dan bersikap lembut padanya. Entah pelet apa yang dipake gadis muda itu, hingga mampu menjerat sang kakak tertua. 'Jangan bilang kalo kakakku sedang terpesona pada gadis ingusan, itu' pikir mereka mendengus.

"Hah..., dasar kakek-kakek mesum. Masih saja silau sama yang muda-muda." Gerutu Sasuke. Satu-satunya yang terang-terangan, mencela kakak tertuanya yang terlalu membela pembantu barunya itu. Tentu saja ia dihadiahi deathglear kakak tertuanya, gara-gara gerutuannya yang tak sopan itu.

"Kenapa sih kakak dari kemarin berbaik hati padanya. Naksir?" celetuk Itachi ingin tahu dengan binar jahil. Suadaranya yang lain juga ingin tahu dilihat dari sorot matanya yang terarah pada Fugaku. 'Serius, nih? Kakaknya beneran sudah takluk?' batin mereka.

"Dia itu baru saja jadi yatim piatu." Balas Fugaku.

"Terus aku mesti kasihan gitu?" sindir Sasuke. Masih banyak para yatim piatu yang nasibnya lebih mengenaskan dari gadis itu, kenapa dia diperlakukan istimewa.

"Dia harus membayar hutang-hutang orang tuanya yang sangat banyak. Belum lagi biaya rumah sakit kakaknya yang sedang koma. Apa salahnya kita membantunya?"

"Gadis ingusan itu?" gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ya, gadis ingusan itu. Dia berjuang seorang diri untuk keluarganya yang terbelit masalah keuangan. Masih bagus gadis itu tak mengambil jalan pintas. Ia cukup punya harga diri, untuk mencari pekerjaan halal." Pujinya salut.

Mungkin orang yang dalam posisi Naruto, akan terjebak dalam dunia prostitusi. Entah jadi wanita penghibur di tempat hiburan malam, jadi wanita simpanan pengusaha kaya, atau yang lebih buruk jadi bintang porno. Ia cukup cantik dan menarik. Tapi ternyata ia memilih jadi pembantu untuk memenuhi segala tagihan itu setelah menjual seluruh aset kekayaan keluarganya.

"Aku tak menyuruh kalian bersikap lembut padanya, tapi setidaknya aku tak ingin kalian mengganggunya saat ia sedang bekerja. Kasihan dia." Pungkasnya mengakhiri ceramahnya. Ia kembali ke ruang makan untuk meneruskan sarapannya.

"Kau percaya?" tanya Sasuke pada kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

"Ku rasa Fugaku-nii benar. Aku sudah mendapat laporan tentangnya." Kata Kakashi masih setia menyender pada dinding. Ia cukup terkesan dengan kemandirian, rasa tanggung jawab, dan besarnya rasa cintanya untuk kakaknya. Itu tiga hal yang sulit ia temui pada seorang wanita muda yang datang silih berganti dalam hidupnya.

"Ku harap kau tak keterlaluan, Chi. Aku minimal tak ingin melihatnya duduk menemani pria-pria hidung belang saking putus asanya." Kata Kakashi menasehati Itachi, sebelum mengikuti Fugaku, kembali ke ruang makan.

"Menurutmu gimana?" tanya Itachi pada Obito dan Sasuke.

"Dia bilang kan jangan keterlaluan. Artinya?" kata Obito dengan binar jahil.

"Artinya kita boleh mengerjainya, tapi tidak saat ia sedang bekerja." Sambar Sasuke berkilat jahil. Ia itu adik bungsu yang moody. Terkadang ia bisa sejahil Itachi, seberantakan dan kekanakan seperti Obito, maniak hewan yang tak umum seperti Kakashi, dan kadang dingin seperti Fugaku. Yah, mereka kan panutannya jadi wajar jika kadang tingkah lakunya meniru mereka.

"Kau benar." kata Itachi menyepakati. Mereka bertiga berkilat jahil, kompak. Entah apa yang direncanakan ketiganya pada Naruto yang malang.

...*****...

Sejak insiden ular di kamar Sasuke, yeah akhirnya ia tahu pemilik kamar maniak biru itu, hari-harinya jadi penuh warna. Ia jadi korban keisengan Itachi, Obito dan Sasuke sekaligus. Ia sering menaruh ular karet di tempat-tempat tertutup seperti lemari dapur, bawah meja, belakang TV, dan lain-lain yang akan dibersihkan Naruto. Akibatnya Naruto menjerit-jerit ketakutan dan menangis histeris terisak-isak. Semua hal buruk itu bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi, hingga ia sering menangis, dan menjerit ketakutan dalam tidurnya.

Memang itu ular karet. Tapi masalahnya, ia pernah ditimpa ular besar yang sanggup menelannya hidup-hidup, wajar bukan jika trauma itu masih tersisa. Biasanya Fugakulah yang melerai dan mencela kejahilan Itachi. Tapi dasar Itachi badung, masih saja dia mengulanginya.

Kini Naruto bisa mengenali karakter Uchiha family itu. Fugaku si rapi bin kaku. Ia itu terlalu kaku dan kolot, berharap semua harus mengikuti aturan yang dibuatnya. Ia sangat disiplin dan gila kerja, hingga Naruto kadang tak yakin dia itu manusia, melainkan robot. Kalo saja ia tak ingat dulu Fugaku pernah mengelus rambutnya lembut.

Kakashi si serigala dingin. Ia terlihat jauh, dingin, dan tak terjangkau. Terkadang Naruto bisa melihat binar kesepian di mata si rambut perak itu, saat tak bersama saudaranya. Matanya seolah bercerita banyak, bahwa ia pernah mengalami peristiwa pahit yang menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.

Obito si jorok. Dia itu pemilik kamar super jorok yang selalu berhasil membuat Naruto ingin nangis darah. Baru sebentar ditinggali, kamar itu sudah berubah jadi pasar loak lagi. Begitu berantakan dan kotor, walau tak sebau dulu sih. Padahal kan kamar itu dibersihkan tiap hari. Kasihan banget orang yang jadi istrinya kelak.

Itachi, si jahil. Ia itu isengnya nggak ketulungan. Ia tak pernah tanggung-tanggung untuk menjahili orang lain. Dan ia yang paling sering jadi korban kejahilannya. Semua perangkap di kamarnya masih berfungsi seperti awal Naruto masuk, membuat Naruto melonjak-lonjak nari balet, kalo masuk ke kamar itu.

Nah kalo si Sasuke? Naruto agak bingung menjulukinya. Dia sepertinya yang paling manusiawi diantara penghuni rumah ini. Ia punya semua sifat khas kakak-kakaknya, tapi tak terlalu berlebihan sehingga ia terlihat sangat manusiawi. Mungkin yang membuat Naruto tak suka pada bungsu Uchiha itu hanya masalah soal tatapan tajam dan dingin miliknya. Ia seperti berniat menabuh genderang perang pada Naruto. Entah apa salah Naruto?

Dan yang paling membuat Naruto deg deg plesh, seperti orang jantungan itu hewan piaraan bungsu Uchiha itu. Ia selalu terkesiab ketika memasuki kamar itu untuk bersih-bersih. Ia menahan diri untuk tak melirik hewan yang mendesis di sudut ruangan. Sisanya tak begitu buruk kok. Ia hanya bersih-bersih secepat kilat dan kabur secepatnya juga.

Yeah, kalo kau bisa mengabaikan semua itu, bekerja di rumah Uchiha tak terlalu buruk. Malah ia nyaman. Penghuninya tak sekejam rumornya. Mereka hanya terlalu melebih-lebihkan saja. Buktinya ia tak mengalami hal buruk dari mereka. Paling mereka hanya... "Gyaa..." jeritnya lagi-lagi tertipu. Ia mengira ula mainan itu ular beneran.

"hi hi hi.." terdengar kikik geli dari orang yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Naruto cemberut karenanya. Ia dengan kesal mengambil ular-ular mainan yang terus saja berhasil membuatnya ketakutan.

Yeah kecuali kejahilan Itachi, kejorokan Obito, dan sikap memusuhi Sasuke, Uchiha brother itu cukup baik padanya. Dan ini cukup membuat Naruto bahagia hingga ia bertekat untuk bekerja lebih baik lagi dan profesional.

END or TBC

Masih adakah yang mau mereview fic gaje ini? Semoga tidak ada yang bosan.


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Brother

Summary : Naruto gadis remaja yang baru saja jadi yatim piatu. Keputusasaan dan ketidak berdayaannya mengantarkannya pada keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal tajir dan ditakuti seluruh penduduk Konoha. Gimana ya nasib Naruto? Apa beruntung atau malah buntung? SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru, Uchiha Family

Author Note :

Fugaku : kakak tertua umur 36 tahun seorang duda.

Kakashi : kakak kedua umur 34 tahun

Obito : kakak ketiga umur 31 tahun

Itachi : kakak keempat umur 30

Sasuke : bungsu umur 27 tahun

Naruto : umur 17 tahun

Kyuubi : kakak Naruto umur, 25 tahun

Sebenarnya target fic ini tiap hari update. Tapi kemarin Ai ambruk karena sakit parah, jadi meleset deh. Ai akan usaha update kilat deh. Mumpung feelnya dapet.

Di fic ini Itachi ama Obito emang jahil banget, tapi mereka baik kok sama Naru-chan. Mereka udah nganggep Naru-chan kayak sodara sendiri. Tapi ya emang jahil banget. Sampai akhir fic ini juga mereka bakal tetap jahilin Naruto.

Terakhir Ai ucapin terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca fic gaje ini, meluangkan waktu untuk mereview, memfollow, dan memfavorit. Arigato Gozaimasu.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter Two**

Apa persamaan para Uchiha, selain tampan? Alergi cewek? Ah, kurang tepat itu. Lebih tepat dikatakan alergi pernikahan. Mereka kadang-kadang kencan kok dengan wanita-wanita cantik yang menarik. Tapi yah, hanya sebatas buat jadi gandengan, properti sementara, atau kencan semalam, bukan untuk sebuah pernikahan. Kira-kira itulah fungsi para cewek bagi mereka.

Mungkin salah satu dari mereka akan menikah suatu hari, untuk meneruskan nama Uchiha. Kan nggak elit banget kalo Uchiha yang keren abis ini hilang dari peredaran gara-gara masalah itu doang. Tapi itu entarrrr..., kalo ada salah satu dari mereka kena panah sang Cupid, atau kesambet malaikat lewat, yang iba dengan kelangsungan klan Uchiha ini. Untuk saat ini, yah buat senang-senang dulu lah.

Gara-gara itulah julukan bajingan, Penjahat kelamin disematkan di belakang nama Uchiha. Banyak banget wanita yang jadi korban. Mereka datang silih berganti ke rumah itu hanya untuk dikecewain para bujangan Uchiha ini. Hah tapi kok nggak capek ya?

Meski demikian, Naruto menolak berkomentar, no comment lah. Itu bukan urusan saya. Fokusnya saat ini hanyalah kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Bukan urusannya, kalo majikannya bajingan, penjahat kelamin atau sebagainya. Baginya yang penting mereka tak melakukan pelecehan padanya. Paling dijahilin doang.

Pernah juga sih terlintas dalam benaknya rasa ingin tahu. Kenapa ya para Uchiha itu benci banget dengan wanita dan pernikahan? Padahal wanita-wanita yang dijadikan gandengan mereka kan aduhai, seksi dan cantik gila. Kok wanita-wanita cantik itu, nggak ada satupun yang berhasil menjerat salah satunya, ya? Tapi sekali lagi itu bukan urusannya. Jadi ia tak akan berubah kepo.

Naruto baru tahu jawabannya setelah tanpa sengaja menemui mereka. Saat itu Fugaku yang selalu dapat tugas, menangani para wanita yang lagi sakit hati sedang tak ada. Ia diminta si Obito untuk menangani baca mengusir mereka.

Seorang wanita muda nan cantik dengan pakaiannya yang canggih, keluaran dari butik, nongol dari dalam mobilnya yang mewah dan super canggih pula. Dia mirip artis-artis yang wara-wiri di layar TV yang biasa ditontonnya, atau artis beneran ya. Secara kan para Uchiha itu tajir gila. Jadi wajar kalo para artis pun takluk juga. Pokoknya yang jelas tu cewek cantik banget, dengan body aduhai. Naruto sampai takjub, tak percaya.

Ia membuka kaca mata hitamnya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menghina. "Siapa kau?" desisnya tak suka.

Pudar sudah pesona si nona cantik itu di mata Naruto. Apa gunanya kecantikan wajah, kalo tak dibarengi kecantikan kepribadian? 'Cantik-cantik kok perangainya kayak nenek sihir. Sinis betul. Pantesan tuan muda nggak mau ketemu. Galaknya, oh ya ampun. Cowok-cowok dijamin ngibrit deh.' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Malah ngelamun lagi. Aku tanya siapa kau?" Bentaknya kasar. Suaranya melengking tinggi, nyaris membuat isi otak Naruto berhamburan ke bawah.

"Sss-saya Naruto." Balas Naruto tergagap karena kaget.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Deliknya penuh selidik, menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah lalu balik lagi, membuat si Naruto grogi.

Ia sampai menahan diri untuk ikut meneliti penampilannya. Memang dia kenapa sih, sampai segitunya ngeliatinnya. Ia berasa hewan langka yang nyaris punah, yang perlu diamati detail dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dan tak ada yang boleh terlewat.

Hari ini Naruto pake gaun terusan motif bunga matahari warna krem selutut. Bagian pinggang ke bawah agak mengembang dengan lapisan rok tebal di dalamnya. Sungguh pakaian yang sopan dibandingkan wanita cantik itu yang bajunya ala Bupati, Buka paha tinggi-tinggi.

Rambut Naruto yang panjang dikepang jadi satu dan diikat dengan karet gelang murahan. Wajahnya hanya dipoles bedak tipis-tipis, tanpa lip glouse apalagi lipstik. Tetap saja wajahnya terlihat manis dengan kecantikan alami. Sayangnya tidak bagi si wanita cantik metropolis ini. Ia melirik Naruto, jijik.

Naruto itu bisa diungkapkan dengan cewek kuno, ketinggalan jaman. 'Dasar cewek nggak gaul. Beraninya gadis itu mau bersaing dengannya untuk menarik perhatian Uchiha brother. Sudah bosan hidup, kali ya.' Batinnya sinis. Ia mengira Naruto baru saja datang ke rumah itu dengan tujuan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau mau menggoda para Uchiha dengan penampilan seperti itu?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Oh ya ampunn.. ha ha ha... Lucu sekali. Mau mencoba memainkan drama Cinderella, Non?" katanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan lelucon garingnya sendiri. Ia menghina Naruto terang-terangan.

Naruto yang dituduh mau menggoda pada Uchiha, merasa tersinggung. "Aku ke sini untuk bekerja bukan untuk jadi Cinderella. Anda mau apa di sini?" tanyanya sedikit ketus.

"Oooh pembantu ya? Sudah ku duga. Kau mana level dengan kita-kita." Dengusnya tak sopan. "Buka pintunya! Aku mau bertemu..." katanya diintrupsi suara mobil yang baru tiba.

Din din din. Mobil itu diparkir berjajar dengan mobil si nona cantik itu. Lagi-lagi wanita super cantik dan juga super angkuh yang keluar. Senyum manis nan menggoda yang tadinya tersungging di bibirnya kini berganti desisan dengki, seperti cara mendesisnya si Manda, peliharan Sasuke-sama.

"Oh, ternyata si artis film horor kancrut alias semi bokep yang datang. Masih punya muka ke sini? Bukannya kau baru diusir Fugaku-kun." Katanya sok akrab.

"Kau sendiri. Tayuya, si model bikini tak laku. Kau sendiri baru saja ditinggal pergi Ta-kun di pesta kemarin malam. Tak malu, tuh?" balas wanita pertama itu yang baru saja berhasil Naruto identifikasi namanya.

Kalo tak salah dia itu, Yukina. Artis panas yang sering main film semi bokep dengan kedok film horor. Habisnya dia itu penampilannya seronok banget. Nyaris bajunya tak bisa menutupi aset-aset penting para wanita. Mana banyak adegan ranjang pula. Beberapa adegannya ada yang sampe bugil lho. Pantas ia dianugerahi artis panas.

"Diam kau." Balas Tayuya sengit.

Mereka saling beradu deathglear. Mereka saling caci dengan kata-kata kotor yang bahkan tak pantas didengar. Naruto hanya bolak-balik, menatap mereka dari balik pagar. Dahinya mengernyit bingung. 'Ia harus lapor apa dibiarin aja ya?' pikirnya. Akhirnya ia memilih diam aja.

Ntar kalo dipersilakan masuk, trus berantem di dalam kan yang kebagian repot Naruto juga. Pasti dia deh yang disuruh beresin kekacauan hasil karya dua wanita cantik ini. Belum lagi semprotan Sasuke-sama yang selalu memusuhinya. Itu pasti jadi senjata untuk menendang Naruto dari tempat ini.

Jadi ya sudahlah, _wait and see_ aja. Kita lihat siapa yang menang, nanti ia yang akan diijinkan masuk. Itu juga kalo mereka punya muka. Soalnya... hi hi hi... Naruto menahan diri untuk tak mengikik geli di depan mereka. Ia sampai takut rusuknya patah dua kali karena tak sanggup membendung tawa yang mau meledak.

Adegan berganti. Kini dua wanita cantik itu beralih saling cakar-cakaran, terus guling-gulingan di rerumputan depan pintu pagar, hingga baju mereka kotor dan tersingkap celana dalamnya. Ini mirip banget dengan salah satu adegan film goyang Jupe-Depe.

Naruto berdiri dengan manis, bersedekap di dada, menunggu adegan perkelahian antar dua ladys ini berhenti dengan sendirinya. Wajahnya berusaha sedatar mungkin, meniru face pokernya Fugaku-sama. Dalam hati, ia menghitung berapa lama mereka bakalan nyadar.

15 menit kemudian, mereka berhenti dengan sendirinya, terengah-engah, masih saling lempar deathglear. Mereka dengan tergesa-gesa saling berdiri, mencoba menyelamatkan penampilan acak adul mereka. "Awas loe!" kata mereka bersamaan saling mengancam.

"Bilang sama Ta-kun. Yukina si artis seksi ini selalu setia menunggunya." Katanya yang lalu ditukas si Tayuya.

"Bilang saja nenek sihir. Katakan Tayuya datang. Mau berbisnis dengan Obito-kun." Katanya sambil mengerling nakal, membuat otak Naruto langsung kram.

Mulutnya nyaris berbusa-busa seperti habis menenggak racun sianida. Bukannya kesan seksi yang Naruto tangkap, malah kayak kedipan cewek nakal yang suka nongkrong di perempatan jalan atau cafe-cafe sana. fuhh, gilani.

Mereka masih saling lempar deathglear selama perjalanan masuk ke mobil. Naruto yang tadi jiwanya tersesat oleh kedipan maut Tayuya, segera tersadar. Ia menampilkan senyum profesionalnya kembali. "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Silakan datang kembali." katanya berusaha sesopan mungkin, membungkukkan badan.

"Kerjamu bagus juga." Puji Sasuke tepat di telinganya membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Sasss. Sasuke-sama." katanya tergagap. Selain kaget, ia juga merasa dadanya berdesir. Suara Sasuke yang berat dan sedikit serak, menggelitik perutnya, mengirimkan berjuta-juta kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya.

"Kalo nanti ada cewek yang mencariku, usir aja." katanya mengabaikan ketakutan gadis itu.

Sudah biasa, lagi. Naruto kan takut sama semua Uchiha, kecuali Fugaku-nii. Ia pasti akan menggigil gemetaran, dan bicara gagap kalo berhadapan langsung dengan mereka. Dan ini semakin diperparah dengan keusilan si Itachi. Gadis itu semakin parno dengan Uchiha brother, kayak lihat hantu aja. Ia balik badan meninggalkan Naruto di depan gerbang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ada apa Sas? Tumben kau senyum-senyum sendiri." Tegur Obito rada heran melihat senyum tipis di bibir adik bungsunya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya melihat pertunjukan menarik." Katanya acuh tak acuh, sambil lalu.

Sejak itulah tugas mulia Fugaku-sama berpindah tangan pada Naruto. Kini ia yang bertugas menghalau para ladys yang tak diinginkan Uchiha brother itu. akibatnya kini ia yang jadi sasaran cacian mereka. Naruto bahkan pernah kena cakaran mereka beberapa kali. Tapi Naruto bisa menangani mereka dengan lebih efisien dari Fugaku-sama. Ia cukup mengeluarkan si Pakkun yang kini jadi cs-nya, maka wanita-wanita itu langsung ngibrit, wasalam.

"Hahhhh, beres sekarang." Katanya puas dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati menertawakan cewek-cewek cantik berotak dangkal itu. Cewek-cewek cantik yang hanya bermodalkan body seksi doang. Kalo mereka cerdas dikit aja, mereka pasti nggak bakalan berani kemari lagi kayak cewek nggak laku. Masa sih mereka nggak ngerti kalo para Uchiha itu tak memandang mereka sama sekali. Mereka itu apa ya istilahnya, tak lebih dari sebuah aksesoris.

Hah, kalo ingat itu. Ia kasihan juga. Bagaimana pun kan dia cewek juga. Lihat kaumnya dilecehin begitu, miris juga lihatnya. Tapi gimana lagi. Mereka aja nggak kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Mau-maunya direndahin kek gitu.

OKE. Kita tinggalkan Uchiha dengan alergi pernikahannya dan sifat bajingannya yang suka mematahkan hati wanita-wanita cantik. Kita akan membahas kegilaan Uchiha lainnya. Sesuatu yang akan langsung membuat mereka gila dan langsung bertekuk lutut. Dan itu adalah... stttt, rahasia dulu. Nanti dikasih tahu.

...*****...

Satu hari dalam seminggu, Naruto dapat cuti. Ia libur pas hari Minggu. Tentu saja Naruto menyambutnya dengan penuh antusias. Ia perlulah sesekali keluar bersantai, lepas dari para Uchiha yang rada gelo, sebelum gila betulan. Habis dari kemarin dijahilin mulu.

Liburan kali ini ia berencana mengunjungi sang kakak yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Setelah itu baru kencan dengan ayangnya. Semalam kan Gaara, kekasih Naruto dari ia SMU kelas 1, sms ngajak keluar. Dan ia dengan suka cita, mengiyakannya.

Naruto pagi-pagi sekali sudah sibuk di dapur. Ia mau bikin biskuit kesukaan pacarnya itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia, membayangkan wajah berbinar dari sang kekasih. Dia harus membuatnya sempurna, biskuit penuh cinta ala Naruto. Ia mencetaknya dalam berbagai bentuk cantik-cantik, meletakkannya ke loyang dan memanggangnya.

Harumnya aroma biskuit menguar hingga keluar dapur. Aroma menggoda itu menjerat Obito Uchiha, satu-satunya yang masih ngiler di tempat tidur jam segini. Uchiha brother lainnya sudah beraktivitas santai seperti lari pagi, atau berkuda. Obito berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

"Sejam lagi pasti sudah jadi. Lebih baik aku siap-siap dulu." Gumam Naruto puas dengan hasil kerjanya, berniat meninggalkan dapur. Ia berpapasan dengan Obito. Mereka berbincang sejenak, sebelum minta ijin permisi dulu.

Sepeninggal Naruto, tubuh Obito berasa melayang-layang di angkasa, begitu bahagia bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Ia tanpa sadar berjalan dengan kaki jinjit, mata tertutup, lalu berputar-putar menari, mengikuti irama musik waltz hayalannya, seperti balerina pro. Wajahnya tersenyum kakanak-kanakan, ciri khasnya selama ini, meski usianya sudah tak layak bersikap seperti itu. Yaiyalah, udah kepala 3 gitu loh, masa masih dibilang remaja unyu-unyu?

Itachi dan Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat kesintingan sang kakak ketiga hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun celaan, tapi isyarat di tangannya sudah berbicara banyak. Ujung jari telunjuknya membentuk garis miring di dahi, simbol kalo ia menganggap Obito sinting.

Tapi Obito tak perduli. Ia terlalu bahagia. Perduli amat apa kata orang. Tubuhnya berasa fly-fly, seperti habis mengkonsumi heroin. Ia masih setia menari-nari balet ala Obito hingga masuk ke kamarnya lagi, meneruskan bobok cantiknya mungkin.

Kini gantian Kakashi yang baru pulang dari acara lari pagi, mengernyit heran. Matanya seperti habis kelilipan bintang kejora, melihat tingkah ajaib salah satu adiknya. "Kenapa Obito?" tanyanya pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Entah. Lagi kumat mungkin penyakit gilanya." Jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

Sasuke ke dapur karena perutnya lapar. Ia mau membuat roti bakar dengan selai tomat kesukaannya, sebagai pengganjal perut. Ia berhenti membuka-buka lemari, tempat menyimpan persediaan roti bakarnya. Tiba-tiba, snufff snuff snuff. Ia mencium aroma enak dari oven yang masih bekerja keras memanggang.

"Ini biskuit." Katanya penuh binar bahagia.

Yup semua Uchiha tanpa kecuali tergila-gila dengan biskuit. Itu persamaan kedua mereka. Dulu bibi Kurenai tiap hari selalu memanggang setoples biskuit untuk mereka. Tapi semenjak kepergiannya, mereka tak lagi mendapatkan setoples biskuit nikmat lagi.

Mereka tak terlalu suka dengan biskuit yang dijual di toko-toko. Rasanya tak seenak buatan sang bibi. Dan itu membuat mereka merana setiap hari. Tanpa biskuit, mood mereka sangatlah buruk. Mereka jadi lebih cenderung tidak sabaran dan gampang emosi.

Jadi jangan tanya betapa bahagianya Sasuke mendapati, oven mereka sedang memanggang belahan jiwanya. Eh ternyata bukan hanya Sasuke saja, lho. Itachi pun terpanggil jiwanya untuk menunggui oven itu mengeluarkan bunyi ting, tanda biskuitnya sudah matang.

Ting. Bunyi itu langsung membuat mereka terjaga. Mereka berdua, bersiap saling melirik lawan, memicing mengintimidasi untuk memperebutkan isi oven itu. Mereka saling bersikutan, tak mau mengalah. Mereka sama sekali tak sadar dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Tuan sedang apa?" tegurnya heran dengan kelakuan ajaib sang majikan.

Setelah bekerja selama 2 minggu, ketakutannya pada Uchiha brother, sedikit berkurang. Bukan berarti tidak takut sama sekali. Yah gimana pun mereka kan ahli dalam mengintimidasi orang. Dan sialnya, Naruto sering jadi bahan percobaannya.

Ia mengenakan sarung tangan khusus untuk mengeluarkan loyang. Aroma nan lezat menguar dari biskuit yang matang sempurna itu. Para Uchiha itu meneguk air ludahnya susah payah, tak sabar memakannya. Sayangnya rencana mereka gagal. Naruto sudah keburu dengan sigap memasukkan biskuit-biskuit itu ke dalam toples khusus.

"Kau bisa bikin biskuit?" tegur Sasuke kasar, tak rela biskuitnya diambil Naruto.

"Iya. Diajarin Bibi Kurenai." Katanya dengan tangan terlatih, menata biskuit-biskuit itu dalam toples bening dan berpita cantik.

"Mau kau bawa kemana?" tanya Itachi tersiksa.

"Oh ini. Buat bekal piknik bersama teman." Kata Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Semua?"

"Ya." katanya.

Itu membuat Itachi dan Sasuke mendesah kecewa. Mereka tak dapat jatah ternyata. Yah itu bukan salah Naruto juga sih. Kan tugasnya hanya bersih-bersih dan nyuci baju, nggak termasuk masak. Kalo tahu gitu, mereka nggak keberatan memanfaatkan kelebihan Naruto yang satu itu.

Mereka berdua saling lirik, lalu muncullah ide untuk menjahili Naruto lagi. Mata mereka berkilat jahil. Mereka berniat menyabotase kerja Naruto dan merebut biskuit lezat itu dari tangan si Naruto. Sasuke berdehem, memberi tatapan sebal pada Naruto seperti biasanya untuk menyembunyikan rencana liciknya.

"Kau sudah mandi?" kata Sasuke seraya mengernyitkan hidungnya, seolah Naruto itu bau.

"Sudah kok." Kata Naruto tersinggung. Ia memang tak pake minyak wangi, tapi ia tak sebau itu lagi, sampai tuan mudanya harus mendengus kebauan.

"Masa?" gumam Sasuke tak percaya. Kini ia beralih, menatap Naruto, menyeluruh dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Hari ini Naruto pake baju terusan motif bunga matahari warna krem, selutut. Bagian pinggang ke bawah agak mengembang dengan lapisan rok tebal di dalamnya. Rambut Naruto yang panjang dikepang jadi satu dan diikat dengan karet gelang murahan. Wajahnya hanya dipoles bedak tipis-tipis, tanpa lip glouse apalagi lipstik.

'Cantik.' Pujinya dalam hati. "Ehem." Dehemnya mengusir pikiran itu. Mana ada gadis udik ini cantik? Orang dia bertampang rakyat jelata bin kucel gitu. Itu sih hanya hayalannya semata. "Kau sudah membereskan ruang tamu? Tempat itu ku lihat kotor sekali." Katanya mencari alasan untuk mengusir Naruto.

"Eh, tapi tuan. Ini kan hari Minggu. Saya seharusnya li.."

"Apa? Mau protes? Gajimu mau ku potong?" ancam Sasuke.

"Tid-tid-tidak tuan." Kata Naruto ketakutan.

"Kalo begitu tunggu apa lagi. Sana bereskan!" hardik Sasuke.

"Ba-ba-baik, tuan." Kata Naruto pasrah daripada gajinya disunat. Ia kan butuh tiap lembar uang gajinya.

Ia berbalik pergi, mengambil sapu dan kain pel di tempat penyimpanan alat-alat bersih di bawah tangga. Begitu Naruto menghilang, mereka bersiap mencomot biskuit itu, masing-masing mencoba satu. Yah siapa tahu aja rasanya nggak sebagus penampilannya.

Dalam satu gigitan, kelezatan bisukuit itu langsung meledak, menggoyang lidah mereka, mengajaknya berdansa ria. Tak sadar, keduanya senyum-senyum sendiri, OOC, menikmati kedahsyatan rasanya. Mereka menggigitnya pelan-pelan penuh mesra, untuk lebih merasakan 'Taste-nya', bergaya ala model iklan makanan.

Itu tindakan yang sangat bodoh. Mereka lupa kalo sang pemilik biskuit bisa datang sewaktu-waktu. Seharusnya mereka mencomot beberapa keping biskuit, selama Naruto bersih-bersih. Semuanya sudah terlambat karena Naruto sudah kembali lagi. Hanya satu itu yang berhasil diambil.

"Sudah tuan." Kata Naruto datang.

'Cepet banget.' batin ItaSasu bersamaan. "Betul?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Betul. Tuan bisa periksa sendiri." Balas Naruto. Ia bersiap menutup stoples itu. Dahinya mengernyit heran. 'Kok biskuitnya berkurang sih. Seingatnya tadi penuh kok. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku doang.' Tepisnya dalam hati.

Duo Uchiha itu panik melihat sang belahan hati dimasukkan ke dalam tas plastik cantik warna krem. Mereka tak rela. Mereka kan baru nyoba satu, masih ingin lagi. Biskuit Naruto membuat mereka ketagihan. Rasanya lebih dahsyat dibandingkan buatan bibi kesayangan mereka aka Kurenai.

Mereka cepat-cepat mencari alasan lain, untuk menahan Naruto. Otak mereka yang lagi panik, sulit menemukan ide-ide brilian, bahkan untuk si jahil Itachi. Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan lagi gaya intimidasinya, yang menurut UU perpembantuan, itu sudah masuk kategori melanggar hak asasi para pembantu.

"Ruang makan, ruang keluarga juga masih kotor. Cepat bersihin! Lap bersih-bersih semua perabotannya."

"Tapi Tuan..." protes Naruto jengkel. Waktunya sudah mepet nih. Nanti ia bisa ketinggalan.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" bentaknya melihat Naruto tak beranjak dari tempat semula.

"Tuannn?" protes Naruto jengkel. Ini kan hari liburnya, please dech.

"Mau ku pecat?"

"Tid-tid-tidak Tuan. A-a-akan sss-saya bereskan." Cicitnya ketakutan.

Ia dengan berat hati meletakkan tas mungil yang dicangklongkan ke pundak dan tas plastik isi setoples biskuit di meja. Ia cepat-cepat, setengah berlari mengambil alat pel dan sapu agar cepat kelar pekerjaannya. Dan ia bisa segera berangkat.

Begitu Naruto pergi, duo devil itu mengikik geli. Mereka ber tos ria penuh kemenangan, berhasil menyingkirkan Naruto sementara waktu. Tanpa banyak cing cong, keduanya langsung menggeledah tas plastik Naruto, mengeluarkan toplesnya. Mereka gugup dan panik takut terpergok Naruto. Tangan mereka gemetaran, sampai beberapa kali terpeleset, gagal membuka tutup toples. Habis, ini seperti maling sih.

Mereka cepat-cepat mengambil satu keping biskuit. Lagi-lagi kelezatan rasanya membuat mereka terlena. Mereka menikmati tiap gigitannya penuh suka cita. Mereka baru nyadar, ketika mendengar langkah kaki mungil milik si Naruto. Mereka kembali panik, tergesa-gesa menutup toples hingga membuat pitanya miring.

Toples itu sudah di dalam tas, ketika Naruto datang. Mereka pura-pura bersiul, sok sibuk mengoles roti, padahal belum dipanggang, biar nggak ketahuan. Naruto acuh tak acuh dengan ulah OOC mereka. Ia tak ambil pusing. Ia masih jengkel karena di hari liburnya masih juga disuruh-suruh. Ia sudah kembali menenteng tasnya, ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi mengintrupsinya.

"Tunggu!" tegur Sasuke.

"Apalagi sih, tuan?" tanya Naruto ketus dengan kaki gatal ingin segera cabut. Ia sudah benar-benar terlambat soalnya.

"Kamarku belum." Katanya menyeringai jahil.

"Sekalian kamarku ya." kata Itachi mengimbuhkan.

"Tuannn...!" Jerit protes Naruto frustasi.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya dijejak-jejakkan ke lantai memberi suara 'Tap..tap..tap..'. Tingkah lakunya saat ini mirip dengan balita yang ngambek karena kemauannya tak dituruti. Ia tak perduli itu. Ia gusar dengan kesemena-menaan para tuan mudanya yang seenaknya sendiri itu.

Ia sudah terlambat beberapa menit. Gaara pasti bakal marah besar, karena harus menunggu lama. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada kekasihnya? Ia kan tak memberi tahu ia kerja apa? Ia khawatir diputusin karena Gaara malu dengan pekerjaannya itu.

"Lakukan atau pecat!" gaya bossy Sasuke keluar lagi, dan itu berhasil membungkam protes Naruto.

Rasa takutnya berubah jadi kejengkelan. Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut, pergi. Wajahnya sumringahnya hilang berganti kekesalan. "Sedikit-sedikit pecat. Sedikit-sedikit potong gaji. Dasar tukang gertak!" rutuknya. Ia menenteng sapunya kasar dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Auranya itu lho, tak kalah berbahayanya dengan para Uchiha. Ia seperti singa lapar yang siap mencabik-cabik mangsanya.

"Keterlaluan sekali. Ini kan hari libur, masih disuruh-suruh juga. Memang mereka pikir mereka itu siapa?" dengusnya gusar. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena kesal setengah mati. Tangannya gemetaran memegangi sapu di tangan kanannya, saking marah dan tak berdayanya.

"Dasar tukang tindas. Mentang-mentang kaya, semena-mena sama yang tak punya. Uaaa..." gerutunya, sepanjang lorong, meluapkan seluruh isi hatinya.

Tepat saat itu Kakashi muncul. Ia heran, kok Naruto menenteng sapu. 'Bukannya ini hari liburnya? Memang ia tak jadi piknik?' pikir Kakashi bingung. "Naruto?" panggilnya.

"Ya, tuan." Kata Naruto sopan, meredam amarahnya.

"Kau tak jadi piknik?"

"Hik hik hik... huweee..." Naruto menangis tanpa malu-malu. Wataknya sebagai gadis remaja yang masih labil, muncul kembali.

Diingatkan kata piknik, membuat Naruto menangis frustasi. Air matanya menetes, tak terbendung. Ia mengusapnya kasar, akhirnya merasa malu juga menangis di depan tuan mudanya yang lain. Habisnya ia sudah benar-benar frustasi sih.

Ia kini sangat terlambat untuk datang, dan kerjaannya masih belum kelar. Mungkin bakal makan waktu sejam lebih untuk membereskan kamar ItaSasu-sama itu. Kali ini Gaara dijamin ngamuk. 'Pasti diputusin, deh. Huwaa...' jeritnya mau mewek, sejadi-jadinya.

"A-a-ada apa?" tanya Kakashi panik bin bingung. Ia kan tak biasa menangani cewek yang lagi nangis. Biasanya ini tugas Fugaku-nii.

"Saya sudah mau berangkat, hik. Tapi, hik hik hiks, Sasuke-sama dan Itachi-sama masih nyuruh saya bersih-bersih rumah. Hik hik...hiks.." Katanya sambil terisak, berusaha keras menghapus air mata yang terus tumpah. "Mereka bilang, saya tak boleh pergi sebelum semuanya beres. Padahal.. hik hik hik.. padahal saya sudah menunggu piknik ini. Hik hik hiks..." lanjutnya masih bercucuran air mata.

'Oooo, ini ulah mereka toh. Dasar dua orang itu ya. Seneng banget kalo jahilin orang.' Batin Kakashi paham. "Sudah kembalikan sapunya. Tak usah bersih-bersih. Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Kakashi berhasil menghentikan air mata Naruto.

"Betulkah, Tuan? Hik, anda tidak bohong, kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya. Sudah sana tunggu di depan. Aku ambil kunci dulu." kata Kakashi tersenyum tipis untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan penuh rasa kagum. Di matanya kini, Kakashi berubah seperti santa clouse. "Te-terima kasih banyak, Tuan." Kata Naruto bahagia.

Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan bersiap. Sapunya ia kembalikan ke tempat semula, lalu mencuci wajahnya yang agak sembab, karena nangis tadi. Ia poleskan lagi tipis-tipis bedaknya, baru kembali ke dapur.

Duo devil yang kali ini berhasil makan beberapa keping biskuit, panik. Mereka segera membereskan bukti nyata kejahatan mereka. Mereka tersenyum, sambil pura-pura menikmati air minum, ketika Naruto tiba.

"Pekerjaannya sudah beres?" tegur Sasuke.

Tapi bukan Naruto yang menjawab, melainkan Kakashi. "Ini hari liburnya. Kalian tak berhak nyuruh-nyuruh dia. Sana beresin sendiri." Hardik Kakashi marah dengan ketidak dewasaan adik-adiknya itu.

"Eh." Gumam mereka agak kaget.

Ternyata pembela Naruto bertambah satu. Selain Fugaku, Kakashi yang biasanya dingin dan tak perdulian ini berbalik arah, mendukung Naruto. 'Sial.' Rutuk mereka dalam hati. 'Apa sih ilmu yang digunakan Naruto sampai bisa menakhlukkan si-serigala-tua-tak-berhati ini?' pikir keduanya lagi. Tapi tak apalah, toh mereka sudah puas dengan beberapa keping biskuit.

"Kakashi-nii mau kemana?" tanya Itachi heran. Biasanya kan Kakashi lebih senang duduk membaca di teras, untuk mengisi hari liburnya.

"Ngantar Naruto. Gara-gara kalian, dia terlambat. Semoga saja masih sempat. Yuk, Nar." Kata Kakashi memberi isyarat pada Naruto.

"Hai'k Tuan." Kata Naruto mengiyakan. Tangannya menyambar tas plastik itu, tanpa memeriksa isinya. Dia tak tahu kalo isinya tinggal separoh.

Sasuke yang melihat kedekatan KakaNaru jengkel sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tapi yang jelas Sasuke tak suka KakaNaru mesra. Itu membuat moodnya memburuk. Ia dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, masuk ke kamar, membanting pintunya keras tepat depan muka Itachi.

Ia tahu, Itachi pasti mau mengekornya. Terus mengerecokinya soal cemburu-lah, naksir-lah, atau apalah istilahnya. Dia sedang tak ingin mendengar recokan sang kakak yang paling dekat dengannya itu, mengingat usia mereka tak terlalu jauh.

Itachi yang sudah diberi kode untuk menjauhi adiknya hanya angkat bahu, tak ambil pusing. Ia bersiul kecil, merasa puas sudah menikmati biskuit terlezat yang pernah ia cicipi. Lain kali ia bakal nyuruh Naruto masak biskuit seloyang, khusus untuknya. Ingat itu membuatnya tak sabar untuk belanja bahan-bahannya. Ia bersiul kecil, keluar rumah, menstater motornya.

Sasuke uring-uringan di dalam kamar. Tidur? Salah. Baca buku? Tak asyik. Tak ada satu pun huruf yang bisa dicernanya. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan melemparkan buku itu ke sudut ruangan. Main game? Bosen. Akhirnya ia bolak-balik di kamar seperti setrikaan. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Waaa..." jeritnya tertahan, frustasi.

'Ada apa dengan dirinya?' pikirnya bingung. Baru kali ini ia begini. Masa, ia marah hanya karena melihat kedekatan Kakashi dan Naruto. Hatinya mencelos, tak rela. Entah tak rela karena Kakashi dekat dengan wanita yang kini jadi pembantunya, atau tak rela liat Naruto dekat dengan Kakashi? Entahlah, ia juga bingung.

Ia akhirnya keluar kamar, mengambail kunci mobilnya. 'Mendingan jalan-jalan daripada mati kutu di rumah.' Batinnya. Mungkin suasana di luar bisa mengembalikan moodnya. Ia tak pamitan pada satu-satunya kakak yang masih di rumah. Percuma juga. Obito kan tidurnya kayak kebo. Ntar kalo matahari udah di atas kepala, baru ia bangun.

...*****...

Naruto tiba di taman. Ia sudah terlambat hampir sejam. Ia masih berusaha tersenyum pada Kakashi yang sudah berbaik hati mengantar. Meski hatinya mencelos tak karuan. Kan ini bukan salah Kakashi, tapi adik-adiknya itu. Kakashi menganggukkan kepala sopan, sebagai ganti kata-kata perpisahan, sebelum menghidupkan kembali mobilnya.

Naruto yang sudah terlambat tak terlalu kecewa, mendapati sang pacar tidak berada di tempat mereka janjian. Ini kan salahnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki, mengitari taman setelah membayar tiket, mencari sang pacar. Ia yakin kok, Gaara masih ada di taman.

Matanya awas, melihat pria muda berambut merah berjaket. Jaket kan aksesoris tetap kekasihnya itu. Seharian ini, ia mencari ke tiap wahana, menjelajahi seluruh taman hiburan, tapi tak kunjung ketemu. Ia jadi merasa lelah sendiri.

"Apa mungkin Gaara langsung pulang? Pasti begitu." gumamnya.

Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke-sama dan Itachi-sama. Gara-gara mereka, gagal deh kencannya. Padahal kan ini hari-hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Semalaman ia nyaris tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya sedang euforia, membayangkan pertemuan nan romantis dengan sang kekasih.

Ia melangkah gontai, menuju bangku taman. Ia ingin berteduh sejenak, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah ingin menangis. Ia kecewa sekali. Hatinya berduka, merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia gagal kencan, juga gagal mengunjungi sang kakak.

Naruto mencengkeram gaunnya kuat. Gaun indah, satu-satunya baju paling bagus yang dimilikinya, kini lusuh karena kusut dan debu. Seperti otaknya yang kini kusut, lelah. Semua persiapan matang yang dilakukan semalam berakhir sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara desahan tertahan dari arah semak-semak di belakangnya. 'Suaranya kok tak asing ya?' batinnya. Ia mendekati semak-semak yang bergoyang-goyang itu, menyibak beberapa helai. Ia tahu ini tak etis. Ia tak selugu itu untuk mengartikan kenapa semak-semak itu bergoyang. Masalahnya ia penasaran.

Suaranya kok mirip suara Matsuri sahabat kentalnya dari SMP dan... Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Tubuhnya kaku seperti patung. Ia menyaksikan Gaara, sang kekasih sedang bergumul di rerimbunan semak-semak. Mereka berciuman panas, saling membelai dengan baju yang udah acak-acakan. Mungkin mereka mengira Naruto tak akan pernah datang karena itu mereka memutuskan menghabiskan waktu berdua.

'Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mirip saja. Tak mungkin Matsuri mengkhianatinya dan tak mungkin Gaara... melakukan hal sehina itu. Ya, ia pasti salah lihat.' Katanya dalam hati, membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Air mata kembali menetes bercucuran, tapi kali ini tanpa isakan tangis. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya lebih dalam lagi, sakitnya bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya bagai jasad mati, terbujur kaku dan beku. Hari ini ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pengkhianatan dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Ia mundur ke belakang. Dengan wajah pucat dan lelah, meninggalkan tempat perkara. Hatinya mendung, semendung cuaca hari ini. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, mengikuti kakinya melangkah. Ia berjalan dengan tenang, terkendali ke luar taman lalu ke halte bus, dan pulang ke rumah.

Pengendaliannya luruh seketika, begitu kakinya menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah. Bibirnya mencebik dan tumpahlah air matanya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu seolah tak ada hari lain lagi. Kakinya menjejak-jejak ke lantai. "Hweee...Niii-chan, hik hik hiks..." tangis Naruto dengan gaya balitanya.

Tunggu kok nangisnya kayak remaja alay yang lagi patah hati gitu sih? Habis mau gimana lagi. Naru-chan kan memang masih remaja unyu-unyu. Usianya baru 18 tahun lho. Jadi wajar dong kalo nangis frustasinya juga gaya remaja alay juga.

Naruto ini bukanlah gadis tegar seperti yang ia perlihatkan. Ia hanyalah gadis remaja yang dipaksa tegar oleh keadaan. Hidupnya yang selama ini dilimpahi kasih sayang dan terlindungi, baru saja retak. Pertama oleh kepergian kedua orang tuanya, lalu komanya sang kakak. Dan kedua pengkhianatan oleh kedua orang yang dipercayainya. Itu berhasil mengguncang dunianya. Tapi sekali lagi ingat, ia masih remaja. Jadi pelampiasan frustasinya juga bakal seperti remaja pada umumnya.

"Huwee..." raungnya, menggelepar-gelepar, kesetanan. Srottt... Tangannya dengan sigap, mengusap ingusnya pake tisu. Ia meraung-raung, menumpahkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Sasuke tiba di rumah lebih dulu dibandingkan kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Ia syok mendapati gadis itu menangis seperti orang kesetanan di ruang keluarga. Matanya asyik menonton dorama cengeng, tapi tangannya sibuk mengusap air mata dan ingus. Batinnya otomatis mencela. 'Nangis kok nggak ada anggun-anggunnya.'

"Kalo nggak sanggup menahan sedih, ya nggak usah lihat!" dengusnya, mau mindahin channel tv-nya.

Naruto menengok dengan mata sembab dan hidung yang merah, sang tuan muda. "Selamat datang, hik Sasuke-sama." katanya sengau.

"Hapus dulu air matamu. Baru bicara." celanya. Ia duduk di samping Naruto.

"Maaf, hik."

"Kau itu aneh. Sudah tahu cengeng, masih saja nonton dorama yang begituan."

"Dorama?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Ia melirik TV yang menyala. Ia baru nyadar nyalain TV. Mungkin remotenya nggak sengaja mencet, pas ia mukul-mukul sesuatu pake tangan tadi. Dan kok ya pas banget tontonannya. Doramanya pas adegan si pemeran utama lihat pacarnya selingkuh dengan sahabat karibnya sendiri. Mana backsoundnya juga mellow mendayu-dayu lagi, benar-benar membuat hati Naruto bagai teriris-iris.

"Huwaaaa..." tangis Naruto makin meledak, membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Is kau itu diamlah. Ini kan hanya akting, sandiwara bukan betulan." Kecam Sasuke.

"Huuu... Aku hik, menangis hik, bukan karena dorama, hik hik hiks."

"Lalu, apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Kencanmu batal?"

"Huweee... bukan cuma batal, hik hik hiks.. Tapi juga berantakan." Curcol Naruto. Rasa takutnya yang dulu ia rasakan pada Uchiha brother hilang, entah kemana. Mungkin karena lagi patah hati, jadi terlupakan begitu saja.

"Padahal hik, aku sudah capek-capek hik, semalaman mempersiapkan, hik hik hiks..." Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Tapi hik, tapi semua sia-sia. Huweee.." Keluhnya berurai air mata.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke lelah. Ia berasa melihat opera sabun secara live, cuman yang ini dengan aktris lebay bin alay bin nyebelin. "Kau ditinggal? Dia tak menunggumu?" tanyanya berusaha bersimpati. Yah siapa tahu habis itu Naruto berbaik hati padanya, memberinya setoples coret setengan toples biskuit yang tak jadi diberikan pada sang kekasih.

"Dia masih di sana."

"Terus? Apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya itu. Huwee..." kata Naruto terputus oleh tangisan dan juga... Srot, Naruto mengusap ingusnya pake tisu yang tersedia.

"Eoh." Gumam Sasuke lirih, menahan rasa jijik karena cewek cantik disebelahnya, sibuk membuang ingus.

Cewek cantik? Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Coret kata cantik sebelumnya. Naruto si cewek muka rakyat jelata ini mana ada cantik-cantiknya. 'Cantik dari Hongkong dilihat pake sedotan dari menara Tokyo, kale.' Celanya dalam hati.

"Hik hik hiks, masalahnya ia tidak sedang menungguku, hik. Ia sedang asyik kencan hik, bercumbu ria di sana dengan orang lain. Bukan aku. Huwee..."

"Jadi dia selingkuh?" kali ini benar-benar bersimpati, bukan karena mengharapkan limpahan biskuit doang.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Tangannya dengan brutal membuka kantong plastik yang tadi terlupakan, seolah itu Gaara. Ia buka toplesnya, mengambil beberapa keping biskuit sekaligus, tanpa benar-benar melihatnya dan langsung makan seluruhnya. Bibirnya sampai monyong, saking banyaknya kepingan biskuit yang masuk ke mulut. Coba ia lebih perhatian, pasti Naruto bisa lihat kalo isinya tinggal separoh.

Tangan Sasuke ikut terjulur, meraih beberapa keping biskuit. Hm, matanya merem melek, menikmati. 'Rasanya masih seenak tadi pagi.' Batinnya berbunga-bunga. Ia mendengarkan cerita Naruto sambil makan biskuit. Bukan karena ceritanya nggak penting, tapi yah godaan biskuit kan sulit diabaikan. Lagipula Naruto juga cerita, sambil nangis, sambil makan pula, kok.

"Dan yang lebih buruk. Dia melakukannya dengan teman baikku sendiri. Huwaaa.. sakit sekali. Sakitnya tuh di sini." Katanya histeris.

Sasuke mengerjabkan bulu matanya. Ia baru menyadari berapa usia sebenarnya Naruto. Cara bicaranya masih gaya ala remaja alay bin gaul. 'Sakitnya tuh di sini. Bahasa apaan tuh?' celanya dalam hati. 'Hah, dasar anak muda. Bahasanya aneh-aneh saja. Dan tuh cewek lagi marah apa lagi kelaparan, sih. Makan kayak orang kalap.' Batinnya lagi sibuk mencela.

"Sudahlah, ambil saja hikmahnya." Kata Sasuke akhirnya, memberi wejangan ala orang bijak. Sesuatu yang nggak Sasuke banget. Sasuke dengan sifat bijak itu seperti hubungan Matahari dengan bintang, jauh panggang dari bara api.

Naruto menoleh, menatap wajah Sasuke. "Apa?" balasnya serak, kebanyakan menangis.

"Kau akhirnya tak perlu repot menunggu bertahun-tahun, untuk mengetahui betapa brengseknya mereka. Coba kalo kau baru tahu setelah kalian menikah dan punya anak? Itu baru bencana." Kata Sasuke muram, mengingat pernikahan kedua orang tuanya yang kandas.

Kelakuan buruk ibunyalah yang membuat respek Sasuke pada wanita buruk. Ia jadi punya pikiran wanita itu sama saja, seperti ibunya. Semakin cantik dia, semakin pandai ia berbohong. Ini diperparah dengan kegagalan pernikahan sang kakak tertua.

Istri Fugaku memang tercatat mati karena kecelakaan mobil, tapi jauh sebelum itu Sasuke tahu pernikahan keduanya sudah goyah. Sang kakak ipar terindikasi selingkuh dengan pria lain. Sasuke tak sebodoh itu sampai tak menyadari kasak kusuk diantara pergaulan masyarakat kelas atas.

"Mungkin anda benar. Gaara memang brengsek. Dari dulu mungkin sudah brengsek. Aku saja yang bodoh." Keluhnya. Ia kembali dengan brutal menggenggam beberapa keping biskuit sekaligus dan langsung memakannya, membayangkan biskuit itu Gaara. Suaranya berisik. Kraukk kraukk kraukk.

Sasuke tak akan komentar gaya makan Naruto. Ia maklum. Cewek kalo lagi frustasi memang kadang beda dengan kesehariannya. Ia butuh pelampiasan untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Masalahnya kalo ia makan dengan rakus begitu, Sasuke kan jadi nggak kebagian.

Sasuke pun ikutan berebut dengan Naruto. Ia juga makan beberapa keping biskuit sekaligus. Tak lagi mengunyahnya perlahan, tapi beberapa gigitan besar dan langsung menelannya. Takut tidak kebagian.

"Hei, jangan diabisin. Aku masih mau makan." Bentak Naruto tak sopan dan sedikit jorok. Remah-remah biskuitnya muncrat saat ia bicara.

Sasuke tak ambil pusing dan tetap sibuk merebut tiap keping biskuit yang Naruto peluk. Naruto tak mau kalah. Ia mempertahankan toples itu, menjauhkannya sejauh-jauhnya dari jangkauan si maniak biskuit di sampingnya ini.

'Enak aja, main ambil. Ia kan udah susah payah bikinnya, masa dia yang ngabisin. Udah diselingkuhi pacar, biskuitnya diembat pula. Rugi double dong.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Srakk srakk srakk.. Suara saling berebut terdengar riuh, mengabaikan suara TV yang lagi menapilkan si artis nangis mengharu biru. Mereka berebut tiap kepingan biskuit. Jeritan terdengar dimana-mana, menimbulkan persepsi salah bagi yang denger dari luar. Dua eh salah tiga orang Uchiha brother, Kakashi-Itachi, dan Obito yang baru datang panik. Mereka bergegas ke ruang keluarga, takut Naruto diapa-apain sama Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" gelegar mereka bertiga kompak.

Dua orang yang lagi berebut itu, refleks langsung berhenti, menengok pada tiga orang yang baru datang dengan wajah angker. Wajah keduanya memucat. 'Pasti ini bakal berakhir buruk.' Pikir keduanya seolah bisa bertelepati, kompak.

Kakashi lah yang bergerak lebih dulu. Ia merengsek maju, menarik si bungsu Uchiha yang tangannya masih memegang kedua pundak Naruto, berdiri. Tanpa dikomando dan tanpa banyak tanya, Kakashi dibantu Itachi dan Obito memukuli Sasuke yang masih tercengang.

"Adow. Sakit, Kak. Ada apaan sih ini? Kenapa kalian memukuliku?" tanya Sasuke disela-sela menahan gempuran pukulan bertubi-tubi dari para kakaknya itu.

"Masih nanya lagi. Makan nih, bogemku." Kata Obito geram, tak rela.

"Naruto mau kau apain? Memangnya kau ini jablay, sampai Naruto pun kau sikat?" kata Itachi melayangkan tendangan samping ke pinggang adiknya.

"Dasar tidak bermoral. Kau itu laki-laki bukan, sih? Menyerang bocah ingusan, itu bukan watak Uchiha." Bentak Kakashi kecewa dengan kelakuan adik bungsunya ini. Ia merasa ditikam. Dalam hati membatin 'Apa aku salah didik ya?'

"Eh," gumam Naruto yang masih bingung.

Ia kayak, yah kayak nggak menginjak tanah yang sama dengan mereka. Bener-bener nggak ngerti, dimana duduk perkaranya. Mereka itu datang tak diundang pergi tak diantar, eh salah. Kok malah jadi kayak mantra jelangkung. Maksudnya, mereka bertiga itu datang-datang kok main pukul aja. Memang salah Sasuke-sama itu apa?

Selama proses itu, tampak Sasuke sudah tak berdaya. Tubuhnya lebam-lebam karena pukulan maut dari kakak-kakaknya. Kalo satu-satu mungkin ia bisa mengimbangi kakaknya, nah ini diserang bertiga oleh cowok ahli karate, coba. Siapa yang kuat?

"Aduh, begonya aku. Wake up, Naruto. Wake up. Ini bukan saatnya bengong." Gumamnya akhirnya tersadar. Ia menepuk pipinya, menyadarkan dirinya. Ini bukan waktunya bingung. Kasihan Sasuke-sama dipukuli secara brutal oleh kakak-kakaknya dengan alasan tak jelas.

"Berhenti. Itachi-sama, Obito-sama, Kakashi-sama. Ku mohon berhenti." Kata Naruto melerai, menyela diantara kerumunan para lelaki buas itu. Tak berhasil. Ia terpelanting ke belakang. Tak putus asa, ia kembali merengsek maju, melerai. Tapi kali ini, ia naas. Ia mendapat hadiah bogem mentah yang salah sasaran.

Ia terjengkang ke belakang, menabrak meja. "Adow." Jeritnya menahan nyeri lebam di kepalanya. Rasa nyeri itu menyebar dengan cepat.

Tapi syukurlah berkat jeritan Naruto, aksi keroyok sesama saudara itu terhenti. Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya besok bakalan memar. Ia menabrak pinggiran meja, pas di bagian yang tajamnya lho. Sakitnya tuh, berasa banget.

"Kau tak apa, Nar?" tegur Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Saya baik-baik saja, Itachi-sama. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke-sama apa-apa deh. Tuh lihat?!" kata Naruto keki. Wajah tampan nan mulus Sasuke kini, lebam biru-biru dan ada beberapa kulitnya yang sobek berdarah. Dari gerak bibirnya, Naruto tahu Sasuke-sama mengeluh sakit.

"Biarin aja! Dia pantas menerimanya." Gerutu kakashi, mendelik marah pada Sasuke.

"Iya, benar. Beraninya dia melakukan pelecehan padamu, di rumah pula. Dasar cowok brengsek." Geram Obito, tak terima. Tangannya masih gatal untuk melayangkan beberapa pukulan.

"Hei, siapa yang melakukan pelecehan?" bentak Sasuke tak terima.

"KAU!" tunjuk trio KakaItaObito.

"BUKAN AKU." Protesnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, tersinggung. "Aku tak mungkin melakukan pelecehan padanya. Seperti di dunia ini nggak wanita cantik aja." Lanjut Sasuke, sengak.

"Lalu kenapa dia nangis?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia nangis karena pacarnya selingkuh sama orang lain. Bukan karena aku." Bela Sasuke. "Seenaknya saja nuduh orang sembarangan. Dia mana level sama aku." Gerutunya tak berhenti-henti diantara ringisan nyeri.

"Betul, Nar?" tanya Itachi yang dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau jerit ketakutan?" kali ini gantian Obito mengintograsi.

"Itu... habis Sasuke-sama, anu. Itu..anu.." kata Naruto merona malu. Bingung menjelaskannya.

"Anu apa? Bicara terus terang. Jangan takut." Kata Kakashi penuh wibawa.

"Anu, begini. Sasuke-sama tadi mau ngabisin biskuit yang sudah ku buat susah payah. Aku melarang, tapi Sasuke-sama tak perduli. Trus kami berebut. Begitu deh ceritanya." Kata Naruto tersipu, malu. Ini memalukan sekali.

"Ooo.." kata KakaItaObito kompak.

"Jadi ini masalah biskuit. Kirain ada apa." kata Kakashi duduk di kursi. Ketegangan di tubuhnya berkurang. Matanya menyiratkan permintaan maaf pada sang adik yang sudah jadi korban salah pahamnya, dan dibalas dengusan tak terima Sasuke.

"Makanya dengerin dulu. Jangan main hakim sendiri." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Naruto, begini. Terus terang, dari dulu keluarga kami ini maniak biskuit. Terkadang kami memang agak kurang terkendali kalo berhadapan dengan jenis makanan yang satu itu. Harap maklum, ya. Nanti kalo Naru-chan bikin lagi, tolong buat yang banyak ya. Uangnya nanti saya ganti." Kata Kakashi bijak.

Kali ini Naruto yang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Loh saya kan sudah buat 2 toples."

"2 toples?" beo KakaItaSasu.

"Iya, dua. Satunya emang mau saya kasihin sama pac, ehem maksudku mantan pacarku. Tapi satunya sudah saya kasih pada Obito-sama untuk dibagikan pada semuanya, kok." Jelas Naruto.

Kakashi, Itachi, dan Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Obito.

"Wahh.. sepertinya ada yang korupsi, nih." Sindir Sasuke, menatap buas pada kakak ketiganya yang tadi mukulin wajah tampannya.

Itachi meregangkan kedua tangan, melemaskan otot-ototnya. "Iya, nih. Sepertinya ada yang lupa." Sindir Itachi juga ikutan marah.

Matanya menatap tajam sang kakak. Habisnya gara-gara keserakahan Obito, Sasuke dan Itachi yang jadi korbannya. Kakaknya membuat mereka jadi terlihat seperti majikan kejam tak berperi kemanusiaan, bahkan bertingkah layaknya maling jemuran. Itu penghinaan namanya.

Kakashi ikut melirik tajam, Obito. Tatapannya tak kalah mengintimidasi dan sangar dari ItaSasu. "Kau bisa jelaskan ini, Obito?"

"Tenang. Aku akan..Waaa..."

Kini Obito yang jadi sasaran. Obito ganti dipukuli. Sasuke dan Itachi sangat bersemangat melakukan aksi pembalasan. Wajahnya benar-benar bengis. Naruto sampai kasihan dan tutup mata. Tapi ia mengulum geli juga. Soalnya ia tahu, aksi pukul-pukulan itu nggak sungguhan kok. Mereka hanya main-main saja.

Dalam hati, ia merasa GR. Bolehkah ia berharap kalo mereka melakukan permainan itu hanya ingin menghiburnya? Bokehkan ia berbesar hati kalo mereka sedikit peduli padanya. Hanya berfikir demikian saja, hatinya sudah menghangat. Ia merasa berharga.

Dihargai dan dicintai, kini tak lagi ia rasakan. Semua itu hilang darinya, semenjak kepergian orang tuanya, disusul sang kakak yang koma. Ia sampai ingin menangis terharu. Ternyata ia tak sendiri di sini.

Ternyata keputusannya untuk bekerja pada para Uchiha itu tak salah. Ia merasa yah sedikit beruntung. Saat terpuruk seperti ini, ia dihibur oleh orang yang tak disangka-sangkanya. Apalagi yang ia keluhkan? Bukankah tadi Sasuke-sama mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, bahkan memberi nasehat segala. Gimana ia nggak merasa beruntung?

Beban berat yang dipikulnya kini seakan terangkat. Berganti harapan untuk hidup lebih baik lagi. Rasa sesak karena patah hati dan dikhianati berkurang. Berganti dengan yah, perasaan berharga dan diterima. Ini saja membuat Naruto kembali ingin menangis, tapi kali ini bukan karena sedih, melainkan tawa kebahagiaan.

"Ampun. Aku nyerah. Aku ngaku salah. Biskuitnya masih ada kok. Aku sisain." Kata Obito mengibarkan bendera putih.

Tapi mereka tak berhenti. Masih sibuk memberi bogem mentah pada Obito yang kini menjerit kesetanan. Di sela-sela memberi hukuman pada sang kakak, Sasuke sempat-sempatnya melirik Naruto. Gadis itu kini sudah bisa tersenyum, merasa lega.

'Ia jauh lebih manis pas tersenyum begini.' Batin Sasuke. Senyum lembut, malu nan manis lebih cocok untuk gadis yang beranjak dewasa ini. Senyum yang jujur, terpancar dari sorot mata, bukannya senyum menggoda penuh tipu muslihat, yang selalu mampu membuat hati Sasuke hangat dan deg deg degan tak karuan.

...*****...

Setelah insiden biskuit kemarin, respek Naruto pada wanita-wanita cantik yang berdatangan ke rumah Uchiha turun drastis. Kini ia lebih pintar membaca bahasa tubuh mereka. Ia dapat melihat ambisi kerakusan dan kelicikan yang tersembunyi dibalik polesan kecantikan imitasi hasil operasi plastik pula. Sama sekali tak ada rasa cinta tulus yang memancar dari mereka.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat para Uchiha brother melirik salah satu dari mereka. Tuan mudanya itu kan tak bodoh. Hanya orang idiot yang mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan wanita berotak dangkal dan culas, yang hanya ingin harta dan kepopulerannya saja.

Sebaliknya, respek Naruto pada para Uchiha meningkat. Setidaknya ia tak lagi mencap buruk mereka. Kini ia bisa berkomunikasi lebih baik dengan mereka. Ia bisa bercakap-cakap lancar bahkan kadang bercanda dengan mereka. Ia tak lagi gemetaran seperti tikus got. Sekali lagi Naruto bilang, mereka itu tak jahat sebenarnya. Hanya yah egois dan jahil. Itu saja.

Dan Naruto kini punya senjata andalan untuk mengendalikan kejahilan mereka yang kadang keterlaluan. Naruto akan membuatkan mereka biskuit dengan beberapa kesepatakan. Tidak ada ular aspal lagi di sekitarnya. Si manda hanya boleh berada di kandang saat ia sedang bekerja. Dan yang terpenting tidak ada jebakan Batman ala Itachi lagi.

Sekarang Naruto bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Ia tak lagi perlu jejeritan karena ketakutan, paling kaget. Habisnya para Uchiha yang super tampan itu sering mengelilinginya, menunggunya membuat biskuit. Takut nggak kebagian mungkin. Ia tak perlu nari balet lagi kalo bersihin kamar Itachi.

Mungkin yang agak sulit sekarang itu kalo lagi bersih-bersih kamar Sasuke. Si empu kamar demen banget nungguin selama ia bersih-bersih. Alasannya klise, takut si Manda lepas lagi kayak dulu. Naruto lalu marah, trus dipotong deh jatah biskuitnya. Oke, cukup masuk akal.

Tapi masalahnya itu bikin Naruto kikuk. Ia jadi tak bebas mau ngapa-ngapain. Bagaimana pun Sasuke itu super tampan, lebih tampan dari Gaara. Jadi meski ia nggak ada rencana menggoda sang tuan muda, tetap saja kehadiran bungsu Uchiha ini mengganggu. Tak bagus untuk jantungnya yang joging, tiap kali Sasuke-sama ada di dekatnya.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti. Kenapa jantungnya selalu berdesir cepat jika berada di dekat Sasuke-sama? Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang yang mau perang. Suara berat dan serak Sasuke-sama selalu berhasil menggelitik perutnya, memberi nuansa yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Ada apa dengan dirinya, ya? Ah sutralah nggak penting ini.

Sampai jumpa chap depan, Mina?

**TBC**

Gimana kelanjutan hubungan SasufemNaru ini? Sepertinya sudah ada getar-getar cinta diantara mereka nih. Doakan Ai sehat selalu ya, biar selalu cepat update. Terakhir jangan lupa untuk rajin read dan mengirim reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha Brother

Summary : Naruto gadis remaja yang baru saja jadi yatim piatu. Keputusasaan dan ketidak berdayaannya mengantarkannya pada keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal tajir dan ditakuti seluruh penduduk Konoha. Gimana ya nasib Naruto? Apa beruntung atau malah buntung? SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, no BL stright yes. Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru, Uchiha Family

Author Note :

Fugaku : kakak tertua umur 36 tahun seorang duda.

Kakashi : kakak kedua umur 34 tahun

Obito : kakak ketiga umur 31 tahun

Itachi : kakak keempat umur 30

Sasuke : bungsu umur 27 tahun

Naruto : umur 17 tahun

Kyuubi : kakak Naruto umur, 25 tahun

Terima kasih buat reader yang masih berkenan melirik fic gaje ini. Ai surprise banget. Ternyata ada juga yang nungguin chara SasufemNaru. Emang langka sih. Udah jarang banget. Banyakan sekarang NaruSasu dan Ai nggak suka banget ama pairing itu. kalo SasuNaru sih, masih bisa ditolerir, tapi NaruSasu keknya enggak deh. Aduh malah curcol. Yo wislah. Sekarang Ai balas review dulu.

**Kyuubi itu cowok apa cewek? Ada ItaKyuu nggak?**

Kan Naruto bilang Nii-chan. Berarti Kyuubi itu cowok. Dan nggak ada pairing ItaKyuu. Di sini nggak ada BL.

**SasuNaru bakal jadian nggak ?**

Menurut reader gimana? Maunya jadian apa enggak.

**Uchiha brother ketinggian gengsinya.**

Memang.

**Gaara bakal datang ngasih penjelasan nggak?**

Terjawab kok di chap ini. maaf ya buat fans Gaara. Di fic ini Gaara, Ai buat nyebelin dan antagonis. Tuntutan cerita, tapi di fic lainnya Gaara baik kok.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter Three**

Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha, tidak ada yang berubah. Masih sama dengan hari sebelumnya. Mungkin yang sedikit beda itu hanyalah wajah masam Naru-chan.

Dari kemarin ia itu cemberut terus. Ini bukan karena dijahili trio ItaSasuObito. Kalo itu mah udah biasa. Tapi karena ia masih galau. Terus terang ia marah mengetahui kekasihnya selingkuh. Saking marahnya ia sampai ngambek.

Sayang beribu kali sayang, orang yang lagi dingambekin nggak perduli. Ia nggak merayu Naruto atau meminta maaf minimal SMS. Ini malah cuek aja, seolah tidak ada masalah. Sakitnya tuh bertubi-tubi. Sialnya ia nggak punya teman curhat. Jadi sakitnya double kuadrat.

Naruto memasuki kamar Sasuke-sama. Biasanya ia cepat-cepat bersihin kamar itu. Soalnya kan kamar ini ada penunggunya, jadi ia tak betah berlama-lama di situ. Tapi hari ini sedikit beda. Ia tak langsung mengayunkan sapu ajaibnya, tapi malah jongkok di depan kandang si Manda yang lagi berbaring.

Ia memandang si Manda penuh takjub. Bukan berarti ia jatuh cinta ama si Manda. Sama sekali bukan. Ia masih jeri lagi sama ular. Ia hanya merasa yah si Manda, hewan menjijikkan bin mengerikan ini, pasti disayang dan dirawat sepenuh hati oleh Sasuke-sama. Lihat! Tubuhnya gendut. Kulitnya bersih, begitu juga dengan kandangnya.

"Kau beruntung Manda. Sasuke-sama begitu sayang dan perhatian padamu. Sedang aku..." Kata Naruto mulai curhat di depan Manda.

Manda yang awalnya tidur melingkar, kini menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto, seolah ngerti kalo lagi diajak bicara. Manda mendesis dengan suara ularnya "Ssss..." Mungkin ia mau bilang. "Memang."

"Tak ada yang tulus sayang padaku." Keluhnya. Manda kembali mendesis seakan mengejeknya "Oh ya? kasihan deh kamu."

"Gaara. Dia, dia tak benar-benar mencintaiku. Bodohnya aku, hik hik hiks. Harusnya aku nyadar. Hanya aku yang berusaha menjaga cinta kami selama ini, sedang dia..." Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap iris mata Manda yang berwarna kuning keemasan. "Dia tak perduli." Lanjutnya sedih.

Baru ia sadari kini semua hal yang ia abaikan selama ini. "Sejak awal pacaran, ia sama sekali nggak pernah nelepon atau SMS aku. Minimal nanya kek gimana kabarmu? Sudah tidur belum? Aku terus yang SMS. Itu pun balasnya hanya 'Ya'. Udah gitu doang, nggak ada embel-embelnya sayang atau yang lainnya." Katanya getir. Matanya merah, berkaca-kaca.

"Dan kini... hik hik hiks." Isaknya bercucuran air mata.

"Dia selingkuh. Huwaa... betapa malang nasibku... semenjak ditinggal ibu.." kata Naruto, sambil mewek sambil nyanyi."

Manda yang lihat Naruto mewek ala remaja ababil, jadi jengah. Ia mengedikkan bahunya, dengan jengkel membenamkan kepalanya lagi ke tubuhnya. Telinganya sakit mendengar senandung Naruto yang fals abis. Narutonya bukannya ngerti penderitaan Manda, malah meneruskan senandung sumbangnya dengan PD-nya.

"Sekarang aku mesti gimana?" keluhnya. Ia pindah ke samping, mengikuti kepala si Manda yang menggeleser ke samping kandang. "Haruskah aku minta putus atau minta penjelasan? Aku bingung, Manda." Ia kini duduk bersimpuh, menyandarkan kepalanya pada jeruji kandang, hingga rambut dan gaunnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Manda yang berlendir.

Manda menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto jengkel dan berdesis 'Ssss..'. "Itu sih DK (Derita Kamu)." Ejeknya lewat suaranya yang mendesis tajam. Manda setengah berharap Naruto mengerti dan pergi, tak mengganggunya lagi.

'Ni orang ngeselin banget, sih. Kalo nggak suka, ya tinggal minta putus aja. Kalo masih suka, ya tahan saja dia terus, meski dijamin bakal makan ati melulu.' pikir Manda.

Naruto mencengkeram terali kandang Manda, melupakan rasa takutnya digigit ular. Ia menatap Manda intens mencoba memahami perkataan Manda, seperti Harry Potter yang bisa bahasa ular. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. Mana ada orang yang bisa bicara sama hewan. Itu sih hanya ada di cerita fiksi.

"Hahhh... bodohnya aku. Masa curhat pada ular." Katanya jengah menyadari tingkah absurdnya.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya bersimpuh, sampai ia melihat si Manda menjulurkan kepalanya ke arahnya. Naruto yang kaget terjengkang ke belakang. "Astaganaga." Ujarnya terkesiab. Dalam hati ia bersyukur si Manda lagi dikrangkeng, jadi ia tak khawatir bakalan digigit.

Manda menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat. Naruto yang otaknya masih eror, merhatiin isyarat si Manda. Ia mencoba menerjemahkan maksudnya. "Kau ingin aku putus?" Manda memberi gerakan seperti anggukan kepala pertanda 'Ya'.

"Begitu? Ku pikir kau benar. Tak seharusnya aku meneruskan hubungan yang dilandasi kebohongan. Masih banyak kok orang baik di luar sana yang tulus mencintaiku apa adanya. Trims Manda. Kau ular paling pintar yang pernah ku kenal, seperti majikanmu." Kata Naruto tersenyum manis. Dan dibalas senyum menyeringai oleh Manda. Entah senang dipuji entah apa? Author juga nggak tahu.

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya sebelum sang tuan muda ngamuk. Ruangan itu di sapu bersih dan dipel hingga kembali kinclong dan wangi. Naruto sama sekali tak tahu kalo ada yang ngintipin dia dari tadi.

'Dia beneran sinting. Curhat kok sama ular. Aku saja yang majikannya tak pernah tuh ngajak Manda bicara.' batin pemilik Manda yang para reader pasti tahulah.

...*****...

Naruto menatap HP dalam genggamannya penuh arti. Ia masih ragu-ragu. "Telepon? Enggak? Telepon? Enggak?" gumamnya tak jelas sambil mematahkan tiap kelopak bunga warna putih di tangannya. Sampai kelopak terakhir pun ia masih saja ragu mengambil keputusan. "Hahhh..." desahnya frustasi. "Bingungg.."

Ia duduk di gazebo, memandangi aneka bunga-bunga warna-warni yang tumbuh bermekaran di taman. Begitu sedap dipandang mata. Sayang itu tak bisa membuat hatinya yang sedang dilanda gundah gulana ini tenang.

"Sudah nekat ajalah. Daripada nunggu seperti orang malang diputusin. Mending bertindak sekarang." Gumamnya lagi dengan kasar menekan beberapa angka di HP-nya. Ia pencet tombol hijau.

Ia menunggu dengan sabar bunyi 'klik', tanda teleponnya diangkat. Ia berdiri dan jalan hilir mudik, gelisah. Tanpa sadar menggigiti kuku jarinya, cemas. Sambil nunggu teleponnya diterima, ia menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu cepat seperti mobil balap.

Jujur ia takut bicara dengan Gaara. Ia kan bukan tipe gadis yang biasa melakukan konfrontasi. Sebaliknya ia itu tipe suka ngalah. Tapi kali ini ia tak bisa berdiam diri. Ia harus bertindak. Kali ini Gaara sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ia tak bisa berpura-pura tak tahu pengkhianatannya.

"Angkat dong! Apa sih susahnya angkat telepon doang?" dumelnya, masih nunggu.

Ia kembali duduk di gazebo. Dengan kesal ia letakkan HP-nya di sampingnya. "Jangan bilang kalo ia lagi 'gituan' sama Matsuri. Dasar cowok brengsek!" Gerutunya.

"Hei! Kalo mau bergalau ria, jangan di sini! Mengganggu pemandangan saja." tegur seorang pria dengan suara berat dan sedikit serak.

"Eh, Sass-suke-sama, maaf." Kata Naruto refleks berdiri dan membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat.

Dalam hati, Naruto ketakutan diamuk Sasuke-sama. Tuan mudanya yang satu itu kan hobi banget marahin dia. Dia itu ahli dalam hal mencari kesalahannya. Bener-bener tuan muda perfeksionis. Beda dengan tuan mudanya yang lain.

"Hn." Gumamnya tak jelas. Ia ngeloyor pergi lagi, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Fuhh, selamat." katanya memberi selamat pada diri sendiri karena berhasil lepas dari amukan sang tuan muda.

Ia kembali menekan nomor Gaara. Kali ini ia berharap orang yang akan jadi mantan kekasihnya mengangkat. Dan ternyata harapannya terkabul. Naruto mendengar suara klik. Dan suara berat milik Gaara menyapa gendang telinganya. "Hallo. Ada apa?" katanya marah.

Naruto menatap HP-nya tak percaya. 'Kok dia yang marah sih?' pikirnya marah. Genggaman tangannya pada HP-nya mengerat hingga memutih. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara nafas Gaara terengah-engah dan gerakan ringan yang Naruto kira itu suara selimut disibak. 'Sedang ngapain sih, kekasihnya? Ngelakuin 'Itu' lagi?' batinnya jengkel.

"Aku mau bicara. Penting."

"Lewat HP bisa kan? Aku sibuk." Katanya gusar, terdengar kasar ingin segera menutup telepon.

Naruto mengertakkan giginya. Sungguh ini bukan imaginasinya semata kan kalo ia sempat mendengar kikikan suara seorang wanita sebagai back sound? Ah, perduli setan. Semakin cepat semakin bagus. Dan ia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada duo pasangan beracun itu.

"Aku minta putus." Kata Naruto sedatar mungkin, menyembunyikan tangannya yang dingin, beku.

Dadanya berdesir kencang. Otaknya dengan cepat mengingat apa yang ia hafalkan semalam. Alasan-alasan logis untuk memutuskan sebuah hubungan, tanpa terlihat menyedihkan. Ia tak mau terlihat seperti wanita yang butuh belas kasihan karena dikhianati seorang kekasih. Tidak itu akan melukai harga dirinya.

Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum Gaara menjawab. "Terserah. Aku juga lelah denganmu." Dengan sopannya, ia menutup telepon.

Naruto mematung, kembali terkejut. 'Udah gitu doang?' pikirnya tak percaya. Memang ia sebegitu tak berharganya di mata Gaara, sehingga dengan mudah dia melepaskannya. Masa nggak ada pembelaan sama sekali? Minimal kan Gaara bisa nanya kenapa minta putus? Terus syukur-syukur Gaara mau membujuknya untuk tidak putus.

"Hahhhh..." desahnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, merenung.

"Memang apalagi yang kau harapkan darinya? Sudah jelas-jelas kau itu kekasih yang tak dianggap. Ngapain sih masih ngarepin dia?" Dumel Naruto memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Karena sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, berharap ada sedikit penolakan dari Gaara. Tapi nyatanya Gaara memang tak perduli padanya. Ia dengan santainya mengiyakan permintaannya, seolah memang sudah tak sabar lepas dari tangan Naruto.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya di atas lutut yang sudah ia tekuk. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang ia gerai hari ini bergerak ke depan menutupi paras manisnya.

"Mungkin kami memang tak ada harapan. Sejak awal hanya aku yang mencintainya, sedang dia hik hik hiks, tidak. Mungkin.. hik hik hiks, hari itu ia mengajakku keluar karena mau mutusin aku. Makanya itu, hik hik hiks, ia langsung mengiyakannya. Huwaa.. haaa..a..." katanya terisak-isak dengan bahu berguncang-guncang.

"Haish. Kau itu memang cewek paling bego dan merepotkan sepanjang sejarah." Kata Sasuke ketus. Ia balik lagi ternyata dari acara lari paginya. Ia kini duduk di sebelah Naruto yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambutnya.

"Apalagi yang kau tangisi? Bukannya lebih bagus kalo kalian pisah?"

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, menghadap Sasuke. Tangan kanannya menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, ke sisi satunya. Iris yang tadi sewarna dengan langit cerah beralih jadi kemerahan dan sembab. Jejak-jejak air mata masih tercetak jelas di pipinya. "Kau tak mengerti." katanya sedikit serak.

"Apa yang tak ku mengerti? Kan udah jelas-jelas ia yang salah. Atau jangan-jangan kau masih mencintainya? Iya kan?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak.. tidak.." Kalimatnya menggantung. Naruto bingung apa yang dirasakannya kini. Apa benar ia masih mencintai Gaara makanya ia tak rela berpisah dengannya. "Entahlah, Sasuke-sama. Aku sendiri tak mengerti."

"Is is isss..., makanya ku bilang apa? Kamu itu dobe. Perasaan sendiri pun tak tahu." Cela Sasuke. Naruto tak membalas sepatah katapun, tapi wajahnya merengut tak suka. 'Setidaknya kau tak nangis lagi.' Batin Sasuke yang merasa lebih baik membuat Naruto marah daripada melihatnya menangis.

Entah kenapa ia tak suka melihat gadis itu murung dan menangis sedih. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang tak rela, air mata Naruto tumpah, apalagi untuk cowok brengsek seperti mantan pacarnya. Dia terlalu baik untuk pria itu.

"Memang apa yang kau lihat darinya, sampai kau tergila-gila padanya? Dia tampan?" tanyanya kepo, sedikit nada cemburu terselib.

Naruto mengerjabkan bulu matanya yang lentik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gazebo. Matanya memandang bunga-bunga yang kini terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Ingin rasanya ia memetik bunganya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia takut diomelin Sasuke-sama yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Otaknya bekerja lebih baik setelah tak lagi menatap iris mata sekelam malam itu. Ia menyadari satu hal bahwa memandang Sasuke-sama terlalu lama itu tak bagus untuk otak. Sasuke-sama begitu tampan, begitu sempurna mirip Lucifer yang akan menyesatkanmu hingga jatuh ke lembah dosa.

Ia mengingat kenangan-kenangannya selama bersama dengan Gaara sambil setia memandangi bunga-bunga di taman, ogah melirik Sasuke. Naruto mengawali jawabannya dengan kalimat ambigu. "Aku...karena..aku..karena..aku.." katanya mengulangi kata aku dan karena, bingung sendiri.

"Well ini bukan masalah ketampanan. Ada banyak alasan selain tampan, yang bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta." Akhirnya Naruto menyerah, mengingat alasan kenapa ia jatuh cinta pada Gaara. Sungguh ia tak ingat apa alasan tepatnya ia mau bertahan dengan Gaara yang dingin dan memperlakukannya seenaknya selama ini.

"Apa dia lebih tampan dariku? Ah, tidak pasti lebih tampan aku." Tanya Sasuke sedikit melawak. Agak jatuhin diri sendiri sih, tapi tak apalah kalo untuk itu ia bisa melihat lagi binar geli dari sorot mata gadis manis di depannya ini.

'Dasar narsis.' Dumel Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah cemberut. Tapi well memang sih kalo boleh jujur dan mau memperhatikan lebih seksama, Sasuke-sama ini lebih tampan dari Gaara, malah ia paling tampan diantara para Uchiha lainnya. 'Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto. Sadar-sadar.' Rutuk Naruto lagi yang pikirannya sedikit melenceng.

"Aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu."

"Berarti aku lebih tampan daripada dia." Potong Sasuke bangga, yang dapat hadiah delikan maut Naruto. "Apa?" balasnya sengit, ikut melotot. 'Ayo balas kalo berani? Bilang dengan tegas pacarmu lebih tampan dariku.' Tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku mencintainya bukan karena ketampanannya, tapi karena hal lain. Neji ketua OSISku jauh lebih tampan dari Gaara. Tapi aku tak tergila-gila pada Neji." Protes Naruto, mengingat cowok tampan berambut coklat panjang yang sedikit bossy, nyebelin, dan kurang ramah pada cewek itu.

"Oh ya?" kata Sasuke sangsi. "Dia kaya?" tanya Sasuke lagi ingin tahu.

"Tidak. Dia bukan dari keluarga tajir" balas Naruto ketus. "Sudah ku katakan aku tak mencintainya karena dia kaya atau tampan. Itu alasan yang sangat dangkal untuk mencintai seseorang." Tambahnya.

"Lalu karena apa? Supel? Perhatian? Populer? Humoris?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Bukan semua." Naruto merengut masam. "Aku... karena..." Naruto menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang membuat Naruto terpikat coret tergila-gila pada Gaara hingga mengabaikan semua keburukan pacarnya itu.

"Aku.. aku tak tahu, Sasuke-sama. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku begitu mencintainya. Aku hanya ingat waktu ia tersenyum padaku, memberiku selamat karena kau berhasil jadi juara umum, hatiku jadi berdebar kencang. Saat itulah aku tahu aku jatuh cinta padanya. Karena itu aku senang banget waktu dia nembak aku."

"Hah, dasar abg alay bin ababil. Alasan macam apa itu? Nggak mutu."

"Hei jangan bicara seperti itu." delik Naruto berusaha menampilkan mimik sangar yang gagal total.

"Apa? Mau marah? Memang itu kenyataannya." balas Sasuke ikutan mendelik. Mereka lalu adu deathglear yang sudah pasti dimenangkan Sasuke. Uchiha dilawan. Itu kan keahlian mereka.

"Jatuh cinta karena kelebihan fisik atau kekayaan, memang alasan yang dangkal. Karena kekayaan dan kecantikan atau ketampanan itu paling mudah hilang, tergerus oleh waktu. Tapi jatuh cinta tanpa alasan? Apalagi hanya karena sebuah senyuman?" Sasuke sengaja berhenti. Ia menatap Naruto mengejek. "Itu baru namanya BODOH."

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh." Protes Naruto.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh." Teriak Sasuke penuh kesenangan mengatakan kata bodoh berulang-ulang. "Atau kau mau ku sebut Baka?"

"Berhenti mengataiku Baka. Aku tidak baka. Aku ini juara umum di sekolah."

"Oke, kalo begitu Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum puas diiringi teriakan frustasi Naruto "Arrgghhh..."

"Karena kau itu lugu, bodoh, atau bahkan idiot, makanya ia menindasmu dan tak menganggapmu berharga." Kata Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan teriakan frustasi Naruto.

Naruto ingin membalas ejekan Sasuke-sama, tapi tak ada sepatah kata keberatanpun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Semua kata-kata keberatan itu tertelan kembali. Mungkin karena ia menyadari bahwa ucapan Sasuke-sama ada benarnya. Dia emang bodoh. Tapi bukan berarti ia mau dikatai Bodoh dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Sekarang apa kau masih berdebar saat mendengar suaranya?"

"Aku..." Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat sensasi yang Gaara tinggalkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Debaran jantungnya memang sedikit kurang normal, lebih cepat. Ia memang bukan pakar cinta dan debaran jantung. Tapi Naruto yakin itu bukan karena masih ada rasa cinta, melainkan ketakutan saat ia menunggu untuk berbohong dengan sejuta dalih, mengeluarkan berbagai jurus ngeles untuk putus. Itu mengerikan, mimpi buruk. Dia itu anti berbohong. Meski ternyata semua itu tak perlu. Gaara langsung mengiyakan soalnya.

"Entah. Terlalu dini untuk menjawabnya." Kata Naruto tak ingin jujur. Entah kenapa ada yang menahannya untuk mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya pada tuan mudanya ini. Ia memalingkan matanya ke samping agar kebohongannya tak terbaca Sasuke-sama.

Dia terselamatkan dari intrograsi sang tuan muda yang mendadak kepo ini, berkat HP-nya yang bunyi. "Maaf, permisi." Kata Naruto minta ijin untuk mengangkat HP-nya. Ia menekan tombol hijau. "Hallo."

"Apa? Ya, aku. Tunggu aku sejam lagi." Katanya riang. Wajahnya yang tadi sendu kini lebih ceria. "Errr, permisi Sasuke-sama." katanya mau pamitan pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu apa yang membuat Naruto ceria lagi.

"Itu, tadi ada telepon dari Sakura, temanku. Ia mau ngajak kami hang out di Konoha land. Katanya ada wahana baru."

"Oh.. Jangan pulang malam!" kata Sasuke ikut beranjak dari Gazebo. Ia juga mau keluar. Bosan di rumah nungguin si kebo eh maksudnya Obito-nii bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

...*****...

Hari ini keluarga Uchiha kedatangan tamu. Sepupu mereka aka Shisui datang berkunjung bersama dua adiknya, Sai (7 tahun) dan Menma (1 tahun). Ia mau minta tolong pada Uchiha brother untuk menjaga adiknya sementara waktu karena ia mau pergi. Sayangnya waktunya tak tepat.

"Tolonglah, Chi." Bujuk Shisui yang seusia dengan Itachi.

"Enggak. Kau pikir aku baby sister?" tolak Itachi tegas.

"Kali ini aja, Chi. Nanti malam aku jemput, kok. Masa sih kau mau membiarkan sepupumu yang manis-manis ini terlantar di rumah seorang diri."

"Kau kan punya baby sister sendiri? Kenapa mesti ngerepotin aku, sih?"

"Udah berhenti kemarin. Kau tahu sendiri kan gimana nakalnya mereka berdua." Kata Shisui nunjuk adik-adiknya yang masih belia itu.

"Justru karena aku tahu makanya aku nolak. Aku ada kencan hari ini."

"Ayolah! Tolong aku, please. Bentar kok. Begitu masalah pabrik itu selesai, aku langsung balik."

"Nggak bisa. Cewekku lalu dikemanain?" Tolak Itachi masih bersikukuh.

"Kan bisa nyari lagi. Lagian ia nggak akan ninggalin kamu kok, malah kau yang ninggalin mereka."

"Enak aja. Cari yang lain aja deh." Kata Itachi masih berharap bisa nolak.

"Fugaku-nii kan masih di luar kota. Kakashi-nii lagi di kota ketemu klien. Obito? Mending mereka di rumah sendiri daripada sama si biang rusuh itu. Obito lebih berbahaya dari penculik anak. Jadi harapanku tinggal kau. Tolonglah! Kali ini aja." Kata Shisui memelas.

Itachi sudah hendak menolak, tapi muncul intrupsi tak terduga. Tiba-tiba Sasuke nyelonong masuk. Ia masih mengenakan baju lari paginya. Ia hanya bergumam 'Hn' pada Shisui, lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Itachi yang tercengang dengan ketidak sopanan Sasuke tanpa sadar bergumam 'ya', membeo pada Shisui.

Shisui tak melepas kesempatan emas itu, langsung cabut dengan meninggalkan dua adik balitanya beserta setumpuk kebutuhan keduanya. Ia tak mau ambil resiko, Itachi menyadari kesalahannya lalu kembali menolak mentah-mentah. Tinggallah Itachi yang hanya bisa mengedipkan kepala dan bergumam 'Bego'.

Tiba-tiba HP-nya bunyi. "Hallo. Iya, aku sebentar lagi datang." Kata Itachi dengan serampangan mengiyakan ajakan si penelepon. Ia melirik dua sepupunya yang duduk di depannya. Sai sedang memangku Menma yang berceloteh ria. Ia lalu melirik dua kamar yang masih berpenghuni. Satu milik Obito dan satunya lagi milik Sasuke.

'Hm." Gumamnya, berfikir keras antara kencan dan sepupu. Jelas ia milih kencan. Apa asiknya main dengan duo setan kecil pengganggu itu? Ia sudah cukup direpotkan Sasuke-chibi beberapa tahun yang silam. Sekarang sih ogah. Udah tuwir. Ia nggak mau kena encok karna main kuda-kudaan sama kedua sepupunya itu.

"Kalo Obito? Mending nggak usah deh. Benar kata Shisui. Ia itu mengerikan. Hanya orang gila yang mau nitipin balitanya sama dia. Jadi, siapa?" gumam Itachi mikir. Matanya melirik kamar Sasuke yang masih tertutup rapat. "Sasuke? Hmm boleh juga. Hi hi hi.." gumam Itachi dengan senyum licik tersungging.

"Denger. Aku mau pergi sebentar. Kalian tunggu di sini. Kalo ada apa-apa, minta sama Sasuke-nii. Mengerti?" kata Itachi pda Sai. Ia kan sudah duduk di kelas 1 SD jadi lebih bisa diajak bicara daripada Menma yang baru berusia 1 tahun.

"Hai'k, nii-chan." Kata Sai sok dewasa.

"Bagus, pintar, cerdas."

Setelah itu Itachi segera cabut, sebelum Sasuke keluar dan ngamuk. Dia itu kalo marah nyeremin. Tak bisa diajak bercanda pula. Jadi Itachi tak akan memilih minta persetujuan dulu. Itu sih sama aja nyuruh Fugaku jadi bencong, alias nggak mungkin. Jadi pilihannya tinggal satu, langsung tinggal saja.

Sejam kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar. Ia sudah rapi dengan jaket biru gelap kesukaannya. Di tangannya ada kunci mobil kesayangan. Ia mau jalan-jalan ke pameran di pusat kota. Siapa tahu ada yang menarik. Matanya melirik Sai yang lagi asyik main game di ruang keluarga.

"Kemana kakakmu? Kok tak ada." tanya Sasuke heran.

"Pergi. Nanti malam baru jemput."

"Ooo. Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan diberantakin!"

"Nii-chan, ikut. Masa mau ninggalin aku seorang diri."

"Seorang diri? Kan masih ada Itachi-nii."

"Dia sudah pergi. Katanya pergi sebentar, tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang."

'Glek.' Sasuke susah payah menelan kemarahannya. Tak baik memperlihatkan emosi pada anak ingusan di depannya. Tapi dalam hati, ia berjanji akan memberikan neraka pada kakaknya yang seenaknya saja itu. 'Sepertinya ada yang kurang.' pikir Sasuke. Matanya mencari-cari sosok balita yang baru belajar berjalan. "Mana Menma?"

"Ikut kakak cantik pergi naik taksi."

"Kakak cantik? Siapa?"

"Entah. Dia berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru safir."

"Naruto? Oh gez.., menyebalkan." Rutuknya jengkel. "Kenapa nggak dilarang? Kalo adikmu kenapa-napa gimana? Ayo ikut! Kita ke Konoha Land." Ajak Sasuke bersiap.

"Konoha Land? Asyikk.." teriak Sai girang.

"Kita bukan mau main. Kita nyari adikmu." Tukas Sasuke yang tak digubris Sai. Ia geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan sepupunya itu. 'Ya sudahlah. Jarang-jarang aku manjain mereka.' Batinnya.

Berangkatlah dua bersaudara tak sekandung itu ke Konoha Land. Sai duduk dengan anteng di tempat duduknya. Sesekali matanya melirik penuh minat pemandangan di luar sana. Sai jarang sekali jalan-jalan keluar karena tak ada yang mengajaknya. Semua sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ia dan Menma lebih sering di rumah kesepian tanpa kasih sayang.

...****...

"Terima kasih banyak, Pak." Kata Naruto sopan pamitan pada sopir taksi.

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Ia senan sekali hari ini. Bukan hanya karena bakal ketemu Sakura, tapi juga tumben Obito-sama ngasih ia uang taksi karena Naruto mau bikinin biskuit ekstra untuknya. Tapi kesenangannya hanya sampai situ.

Senyum di bibirnya menghilang dengan cepat. Matanya terpaku pada balita imut yang wajahnya 11-12 Sasuke-sama. Bedanya hanya warna mata dan model rambutnya. Kalo tak mengenal kepribadian Sasuke-sama, ia pasti mengira balita ini anak haramnya. Habis mirip banget. Bayi itu duduk di trotoar memandang Naruto balik.

'Ini anak siapa? Kenapa ada di sini?' pikirnya bingung. Matanya celingukan berharap ada orang tua si balita. Ia kan tak tega ninggalin balita manis ini.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto ramah, tak terlalu yakin balita ini bisa menjawab. Dan benar aja. Balita itu bergumam cadel tak jelas sehingga yang terdengar hanya kata 'Mama' di telinga Naruto.

"Hah, Mama? Mana? Mana Mamamu?" tanya Naruto sambil celingukan mencari sosok seorang wanita muda atau paruh baya di sekelilingnya, tapi tak menemukan siapapun. Bayi itu menunjuk dengan senyum ala bayi tak berdosa, Naruto. "Mama. Hi hi hi..." katanya sambil tertawa riang.

"Nani? Mama? Aku? Oh no." kata Naruto gelagapan. "Bukan aku. Aku bukan mamamu." Katanya protes. Baru juga lulus SMU masa sudah punya anak umur segini. Bikinnya kapan? "Mama." Kata bayi itu masih bersikeras.

Naruto menepuk dahinya. "Hah, begonya aku. Nanya sama bayi. Lebih baik aku membawanya ke ruang informasi. Siapa tahu ia terpisah dari orang tuanya." Katanya mengambil keputusan.

Naruto lalu menggendong balita yang masih asyik berceloteh ria. Kedua tangan dan kakinya ia gerak-gerakan heboh, tandanya ia senang. Naruto yang melihatnya sampai ikut merasa geli. Hatinya terasa hangat. Balita ini menularkan keceriaan padanya. Tak bosan-bosannya ia mencium pipi si balita penuh suka cita, berharap suatu saat anaknya kelak akan seperti balita itu.

Baru beberapa langkah, Naruto menerima telepon. "Apa kau tak bisa datang? Yah, Sakura. Gimana, sih? Aku kan dah di sini." Kata Naruto kecewa. Ia memperbaiki gendongannya agar Menma nyaman.

"Ya udah deh kalo gitu. Lain kali aja." Kata Naruto dengan berat hati menerima keputusan Sakura. Ia ngerti kok kalo Sakura nggak ada niat ingkar janji.

Tiba-tiba bayinya nangis. "Huweee..." jerit si bayi memekakkan telinga. "Aduh, apalagi sih ini." keluh Naruto kebingungan, mesti gimana. Secara dia kan belum pernah mengasuh bayi. Gendong aja nggak pernah, kok. Jadi wajar ia nggak tahu harus gimana. Seorang ibu-ibu yang iba sama si bayi, negur Naruto.

"Dasar abg sekarang. Masih kecil sok-sokan pengin punya anak. Dikira gampang apa ngurus bayi. Sekarang bayinya nangis aja nggak bisa diemin." Celanya.

"Ma-maaf." Kata Naruto salah tingkah tak bisa bilang ia bukan ibu si bayi. Entah kenapa mulutnya terkunci rapat dan hanya bisa bergumam maaf.

Menilik wajah Naruto yang kebingungan, jelas menyiratkan ketidak tahuannya, ibu itu lalu memberi petunjuk. "Mungkin dia pub. Coba periksa pampersnya!"

"Nggak pub, kok." Kata Naruto sudah meriksa pampers si bayi.

"Berarti dia lapar. Beri dia susu!"

"Gimana ngasih susunya?" tanya Naruto dengan begonya. Ia kan nggak tahu bayi ini minum susu merk apa. Bikin susunya juga ia nggak ngerti.

"Hayah, kau ini memang ibu yang payah. Memang ini anak pertamamu? Kenapa tidak disusui?"

"Hah menyusui? Mana bisa. Kan nggak keluar."

"Ya cari susu bayi dong. Noh di sana ada minimarket."

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk si ibu itu. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pergi ke minimarket. Ia membeli susu sesuai perkiraan umur bayi dan kelihatannya disukai bayi yang tidak dia ketahui namanya itu. Selesai mengurus segala kerepotan soal susu dan makanan bayi, Naruto istirahat di bangku taman. Ia lelah pontang-panting sana sini.

Ia duduk mengawasi balita yang lagi merangkak dengan riang di rerumputan. Matanya awas, takut bayi itu celaka. Sesekali bayi itu memanggilnya Mama, mengajaknya main bersama dan ditanggapi Naruto cukup antusias, daripada duduk bengong.

"Hah hah hah, akhirnya ketemu juga." Kata Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah, menggandeng seorang anak sekitar umur 6 tahunan. "Aku cariin dari tadi." Katanya duduk di kursi.

"Eh, Sasuke-sama mencariku? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Seingatnya ini hari libur. Kenapa masih dicari-cari lagi sih?

"Bukan kamu. Aku mencari Menma. Itu!" Sasuke menunjuk bayi yang dari tadi digendong Naruto dan kini sedang bermain dengan anak yang bersama Sasuke itu.

"Dia keponakan Sasuke-sama? Maaf, aku tak tahu kalo ia ikut naik taksi bersamaku."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Ia sibuk menormalkan denyut jantungnya yang berpacu bak kuda balap. "Kita pulang sekarang." Kalimat pertama setelah ia tak lagi terengah-engah.

"Pulang? Yah, nii-chan. Aku mau main. Kan aku dan Menma tak pernah ke sini. Ayolah, nii-chan. Mumpung lagi di taman." Rajuk Sai.

Sasuke mikir, matanya melirik iba dua sepupunya yang masih kecil lalu Naruto yang seorang diri. Mungkin acara liburannya juga batal lagi. Meski ia terlihat bersikap biasa saja, tapi Sasuke bisa menangkap rasa kecewa dari iris biru safirnya.

'Ya sudahlah, mungkin ada baiknya mereka liburan di sini. Anggap saja amal.' Pikir Sasuke ngalah. "Hn." Gumam Sasuke yang dibalas teriakan "Hore..." Sai.

Mereka berempat lalu mencari wahana yang aman dan bisa dinaiki semuanya. Sasuke awalnya yang mau menggendong Menma, tapi Menmanya menolak. Ia maunya digendong Naruto. Jadi terpaksa deh Menma sama Naruto.

Mereka menikmati beberapa wahana seperti cangkir putar, kereta api luncur, dan komidi putar. Sungguh menyenangkan bagi si anak-anak. Kalo Sasuke sih males. Udah segede ini main kayak ginian. Kalo Naruto nyengir tak jelas. Tapi kalo dilihat dari rona warna pink di pipinya, jelas tampak Naruto lagi malu. Habisnya dari tadi ada pengunjung yang nunjuk-nunjuk mereka.

"Tuh-tuh lihat! Ada keluarga muda lagi piknik. Mereka masih muda banget, tapi kok sudah punya anak dua ya. Anak pertamanya udah gede lagi. Kapan nikahnya?" gumam para pengunjung keheranan.

Ada juga sih yang mengagumi keluarga abal ini. "Wah, mereka serasi sekali. Ibunya cantik, ayahnya tampan, anak-anaknya manis-manis pula. Apa ya rahasianya agar awet muda kayak mereka." Kata mereka sambil bisik-bisik. Tapi masih terdengar di telinga Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke sih cuek aja dibilang mereka suami istri. Ia mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Naruto tuh yang blingsatan, malu tak karuan. Secara kan mereka bukan keluarga, pasangan kekasih juga enggak. Mereka itu babu dan majikan. Dan stigma keluarga muda ini diperkuat oleh Menma yang tak henti-hentinya memanggil Naruto 'Mama' dan Sasuke 'Papa'. "Aduhhh..." keluh Naruto lirih, dengan emosi tak karuan.

Mungkin yang benar-benar menikmati momen liburan ini hanyalah Sai dan Menma. Keduanya tertawa gembira menikmati liburan bersama keluarga. Meski mereka tahu, pasangan SasuNaru ini bukan kedua orang tua asli mereka, tapi mereka cukup puas. Malah mereka baru pertama kali merasakan kehangatan keluarga dari pasangan suami istri abal-abal ini.

Menma sudah merasa Naruto seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Meski hanya sebentar, kasih sayang dan perhatian yang Naruto berikan lebih banyak daripada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia. Naruto tak pernah mengeluh menggendongnya, memeluknya erat, mengganti popoknya dan menyuapinya dengan lembut. Para pengasuhnya pun tak selembut Naruto. Menma sungguh bahagia digendong Naruto.

Sai juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti sang adik. Sasuke meski di luar terkesan dingin dan garang, aslinya ia berhati hangat. Ia memanjakan Sai dengan ikut partisipasi beberapa permainan, tapi terkadang juga memarahinya kalo Sai salah. Ia seperti ayah betulan.

Sayangnya momen bahagia itu tak berlangsung lama. Ada gangguan yang tak diharapkan. Tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan mantan pacar Naruto ketika antri mau beli eskrim. Mantan pacarnya Naruto datang sambil menggandeng wanita baru di sampingnya, tapi sikapnya itu. Uh uh uh... malah ia yang mendelik dan mencela Naruto seolah Naruto yang salah.

"Jadi ini alasanmu minta putus? Gayamu saja yang sok alim, padahal dalamnya busuk. Kau membuangku setelah kau berhasil menggaet pria kaya itu kan? Dasar wanita sundel! Murahan!" ejek Gaara dengan mata panas.

Ia bukan cemburu karena Naruto punya pacar. Ia cemburu karena pacar Naruto ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sangat kaya raya. Tahu gitu ia tak mau putus dulu. Ia bakal manfaatin Naruto lagi seperti kala mereka sekolah dulu, sebelum membuangnya.

Naruto sambil berlinang air mata karena sakit hati diejek seperti itu, masih sempat-sempatnya menutup telinga Menma dan menyuruh Sai menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tak mau dua anak kecil itu mendengar kata-kata yang tak pantas diucapkan oleh mantan pacarnya.

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Naruto menahan rasa sakit hati yang mau meluap.

"Cukup? Kau pikir semua ini sudah cukup? Aku sakit hati. Aku ditipu habis-habisan olehmu selama ini. Ku pikir kau gadis baik-baik karena itu aku menembakmu, ternyata kau sampah. Untung ayah dan ibumu sudah mati jadi mereka..."

Sebelum Gaara selesai mengucapkan kalimat beracun untuk menyakiti Naruto, Sasuke sudah bertindak. Ia memukul wajah Gaara hingga hidungnya berdarah dan terjengkang ke belakang. Matsuri yang dari tadi diam membantu Gaara dan berteriak "Kyaa..."

"Tutup mulutmu yang busuk itu. Kau itu tak lebih dari kecoa pecundang yang banyak bacot." Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin menghujam. "Hanya pengecut yang menimpakan kesalahannya pada orang lain. Sudah brengsek, pengecut, banyak omong pula. Kau itu sampah menjijikkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" teriak Gaara tak terima.

"Hah, jangan berlagak pilon. Kalian baru putus tadi pagi, tapi lihat!" Mata Sasuke menyapu jijik pasangan GaaMatsu. "Kau sudah menggandeng wanita. Dan jangan bilang kalian baru bersama." Sasuke mendekati mereka beberapa langkah. "Orang yang baru bersama tak mungkin sampai melakukan hal panas dan mesra seperti ini." kata Sasuke lagi menunjuk kiss mark yang masih menempel di leher Matsuri dan cap bibir Matsuri di bahu Gaara.

"Kalian yang selingkuh, tapi menuduh Naruto yang bukan-bukan. Benar-benar memuakkan. Aku malah heran kenapa orang sebaik Naruto bisa mengenal kampret macam kamu." Kata Sasuke berdiri lagi.

"Kita pergi, Nar." Kata Sasuke menarik Naruto pergi. Naruto dari tadi masih terpaku di tempatnya semula. Wajah Sasuke tenang, tapi dalamnya ia sudah mau meledak marah. 'Beraninya bajingan itu memaki Naruto, terlebih di depan sepupunya yang masih kecil.'

Di tempat yang lain, Naruto menangis terisak. Ia menumpahkan rasa sakit hatinya. Menma membelai wajah Naruto, seakan berniat menghiburnya, mengurangi bebannya. Sai menatap langit, sedih. Dalam hati ia berjanji tak akan menyakiti wanita. Tangannya terkepal marah pada pria yang sudah membuat Naruto-nee yang baik hati ini menangis.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan dia!" kata Sasuke.

"Aku tak percaya ini, Sasuke. Kenapa dia begitu tega padaku? Apa salahku? Padahal selama ini aku begitu baik padanya. Aku selalu mendahulukan dia daripada aku sendiri. Tapi inikah balasannya padaku? Hik hik hiks."

"Berhenti menangisi pengecut, itu! Kau harus yakin. Kau tak salah. Dia saja yang brengsek. Pria seperti itu tipe lintah yang akan terus menghisap darahmu hingga kau mati." Kata Sasuke bisa melihat binar licik di mata Gaara.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia jadi seperti itu. Dulu dia tak seperti itu. Dia baik padaku si Naruto yang meski pintar, tapi canggung dalam pergaulan. Aku tak punya teman pria yang mau dekat denganku."

"Dulu kau tergila-gila padanya. Kau buta dan menutup mata semua kesalahannya. Kau hanya mau mengingat kebaikannya saja yang mungkin saja hanya kamuflase. Cobalah kau ingat, apa yang ia berikan padamu selama kalian pacaran?"

Naruto tak menjawab karena itu benar adanya. Semenjak pacaran, Naruto yang harus selalu mengerti Gaara. Ia yang selalu membantu dan menomor satukan Gaara, sedang untuk urusannya dan kesulitannya, Gaara tak mau perduli. Dia bahkan pernah menggigil kedinginan dan malamnya demam tinggi di teras pada cuaca yang sangat dingin, hanya untuk menunggui Gaara yang katanya sedang latihan basket. Ia tak memberi tahu kalo dia sudah pulang sejak awal. Dia rela selama ini karena berfikir Gaara mencintainya. Baru ia sadari sekarang. Kalo Gaara selama ini hanya memanfaatkannya saja.

"Kau tahu kenapa ia menuduhmu?" tanya Sasuke lembut, menatap Naruto dan dibalas gelengan kepala. "Ia menuduhmu dengan kata-kata kotor, berharap agar kau merasa bersalah. Karena ia masih ingin kembali padamu. Bukan karena cinta, tapi karena marah padamu yang dekat denganku. Dia cemburu kau akrab denganku, sedang dia tidak."

Naruto mendonggakkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mengerti."

"Aku seorang Uchiha dan semua orang ingin dekat dengan Uchiha. Mereka ingin kecipratan kekayaan dan ketenaran keluarga kami." Lanjutnya.

Naruto menatap mata oniks sekelam malam itu, nanar. Naruto kini bisa melihat binar kesepian dan sakit hatinya di mata Sasuke. 'Itukah yang Sasuke-sama dan tuan mudanya yang lainnya? Betapa mengerikannya.' Pikir Naruto mengedik ngeri.

Bayangin aja dikelilingi oleh para penjilat selama ini. Mereka mendekat bukan karena ingin jadi teman Sasuke, tapi karena mengincar kekayaan dan nama besar Uchiha. Bukankah itu mengerikan? 'Karena itukah Sasuke-sama tumbuh menjadi orang yang dingin dan arogan?' batin Naruto.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Sai dan Menma. Ia juga melihat binar kesepian di mata keduanya. Dan itu membuat sakit hati Naruto karena hinaan Gaara berkurang, beralih rasa iba. Oh ya Tuhan, anak sekecil ini pun tak luput dari hal mengerikan itu?

Ia memeluk Menma erat. Anak sekecil ini harus mengalami kekejaman seperti itu? Oh, ya Tuhan, ini kejam. Sangat kejam. Dia memang yatim piatu dan miskin. Tapi selama ini, ia hidup dalam limpahan kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya. Sedangkan mereka berdua? Harus berjuang seorang diri di usia dini begini?

Tangisan Naruto mulai berkurang berganti isakan lirih. Sasuke masih meneruskan ceritanya. "Kami para Uchiha memang kaya raya, tapi kami miskin kasih sayang. Kami tak pernah beruntung dalam urusan kasih sayang. Tak ada yang benar-benar tulus sayang pada kami, kecuali Kurenai-ba san. Mereka selalu melihat nama Uchiha di belakang nama kami." Katanya dengan bibir gemetar, mengingat kenangan pahit waktu ia memergoki temannya ternyata seorang penjilat.

"Kami hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Tapi aku masih cukup beruntung. Aku punya 5 kakak laki-laki yang berusaha menggantikan peran orang tuaku setelah orang tuaku akhirnya berhenti bertengkar karena mereka mati kecelakaan. Tapi Sai dan Menma?"

Sasuke menatap iba Sai dan Menma. Ia mengerti kesendirian dan penderitaan sepupu-sepupu kecilnya itu. "Orang tuanya bercerai dan keduanya tak mau perduli dengan masa depan putra-putranya. Shisui kakak mereka terlalu sibuk, tak ada waktu untuk adik-adiknya. Hanya mereka berdua yang harus berjuang seorang diri."

"Eh." Gumam Naruto. Pelukannya semakin erat, seolah ingin mengusir kesedihan Menma. "Karena itu ia memanggilku Mama?"

"Ia mungkin ingin merasakan pelukan seorang mama. Mama tak pernah sekalipun memeluknya bahkan saat Menma sedang sakit." Kata Sai menjelaskan. Ia berusaha sok tegar, tak mau menangis. Ia kan juga tak pernah dipeluk ayah dan ibunya.

"Sini!" kata Naruto memberi isyarat, seolah mengeri Sai juga ingin dipeluk. Sai mendekat. Naruto juga memeluknya. Kini mereka saling berpelukan dan menangis bersama. Sasuke sebenarnya juga ingin ikut, tapi tak jadi. Ia malu dilihatin para pengunjung. Dan lagi kok jadi kayak teletubies yang hobi teriak "Berpelukan."

"Hei, kita main lagi yuk. Kita bersenang-senang sampai puas. Mumpung lagi di taman. Nanti suruh Sasuke-nii yang bayar." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kok aku?" protes Sasuke keberatan.

"Nanti pulangnya gantian aku traktir makan sushi deh. Aku tahu tempat yang enak kok. Ya? please?" bujuk Naruto dibantu Sai dan Menma.

"Ya sudahlah." Kata Sasuke ngalah.

Mereka kembali bermain-main di tiap wahana dan permainan. Mereka tertawa lepas. Beban yang tadi menggelayuti mereka hilang. Naruto tak lagi patah hati. Bodoh banget patah hati sama pria macam itu. Sai dan Menma bersenang-senang. Ini liburan terbaik mereka. Tak percuma mereka berkunjung ke rumah sepupu mereka.

Sore hari acara dilanjutkan dengan makan sushi. Naruto memenuhi janjinya untuk mentraktir mereka. Kedai sushi ini memang murah meriah, tapi rasanya enak, tak kalah dengan yang dijual di restoran ternama. Malamnya mereka baru pulang, dengan setumpuk mainan boneka, mobil-mobilan dan lain-lain yang mereka menangkan dari permainan di Konoha Land.

Malamnya mereka tiba di rumah dengan wajah kucel karena lelah. Ternyata seluruh Uchiha sudah ada di rumah, berikut Fugaku-nii yang baru datang dari luar kota. Mereka antusias menyambut kedatangan Sasuke yang tak biasa, bahkan untuk Kakashi yang terkenal dingin pun matanya tampak berkilat. Menma tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Naruto. Sai tidur di atas punggung Sasuke.

"Ehem. Wah keluarga muda baru pulang dari liburan nih ye? Senangnya." Kata Itachi menggoda membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

Terbersit rasa iri dalam hatinya. Sasuke kelihatan bersenang-senang. Wajahnya tampak rileks dengan aura bunga-bunga. Sedang dia? Huweee.. kencannya gatot. Ceweknya ternyata tak jujur. Rupanya ia sudah menikah dan mereka terpergok lagi kencan oleh suami si cewek itu. Jadilah pertengkaran hebat. Dan ia pulang dengan tangan hampa. 'Hahh, benar-benar madesu (Masa depan suram). Kapan aku kayak Sasuke ya, ketemu cewek cantik nan baik hati, pintar masak biskuit pula?' Keluh Itachi dalam hati.

"Diam kau. Memang ini gara-gara siapa? Kau kabur ninggalin mereka berdua padaku." Kilah Sasuke sedikit merona, dibilang keluarga muda.

"Tapi kan aku tak menyuruhmu kencan dengan Naru-chan." Balas Itachi sengit.

"Cieh ciehh ciehh, Sasuke. Sudah dewasa nih, ye." Goda Obito.

"Diam kau." Bentak Sasuke tak tahan digodain, mana Naruto mukanya merah padam pula. Itu sama sekali tak membantunya. Dan kini kesulitannya bertambah dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk memangku Menma berdampingan dengan Sasuke, gara-garanya tempat duduknya penuh semua. Benar-benar gambaran keluarga muda yang sempurna seperti yang dituduhkan Itachi-baka.

"Kami tidak kencan." Kata Sasuke yang dibalas tatapan tak percaya seluruh kakak-kakaknya.

"Iya, kami tidak kencan. Tapi.." Kata Itachi meledek.

"Hanya jalan-jalan berdua sambil menikmati tiap wahana di Konoha Land. Bergandengan tangan mesra terus selfi bareng. Oh, indahnya masa muda." Goda Obito menambahkan kalimat nanggung Itachi.

"Berempat. Kau lupa menghitung Sai dan Menma." Protes Sasuke bersikeras.

"Oh yeah, berempat." Kata Obito mengoreksi, tak ikhlas. Matanya membalas sengit seolah berkata "Emang ngaruh? Kau masih bisa nyuri-nyuri kesempatan kan?"

"Aku tak berencana ke Konoha land bareng Naruto. Tapi karena Menma yang maksa." Kilah Sasuke.

"Ya, seperti yang ku lihat." Celetuk Kakashi ikutan menggoda adik bungsunya. Sepertinya permainan menggoda Sasuke ini jadi lebih menarik. Kapan lagi membuat Sasuke terpojok dan salah tingkah kalo tak sekarang? Kesempatan emas seperti ini jarang lewat.

"Menma tadi nyelonong ikut Naruto yang pergi bareng temannya ke taman. Jadi terpaksa aku ajak Sai nyari Menma. Dia nggak bawa susu dan kebutuhan bayi lainnya."

"Kan tinggal telepon doang, suruh balik. Ya elah gitu aja repot." Tukas Itachi tak percaya.

"Justru itu yang repot. Dia sudah janjian sama temannya. Mereka lama nggak ketemu lho. Masa suruh balik lagi hanya untuk balikin Menma." Cela Sasuke.

"Ya udah kau kan bisa ngasih susu dan makanan Menma, kenapa kau ikutan main di sana?" kata Kakashi ketularan usil.

"Aku.. well Sai juga ingin main. Ya udah ku temani. Terus kami main seharian. Kasihan mereka. Mereka kan jarang berlibur." Kata Sasuke tak cerita kalo temannya Naruto tak jadi datang. Bisa habis diledekin nanti.

"Halah boong tuh." Sindir Itachi nunjuk cap bibir Naruto yang tak sengaja nempel di kerah pinggiran lengan baju Sasuke, waktu Naruto nangis. Ia mesam-mesem penuh arti, mengira-ngira adegan ciuman antara SasufemNaru. Panas nggak ya?

"He eh. Cieh cieh Sasuke. Sepertinya bakal ada lonceng pernikahan yang berdentang di rumah ini, nih." Celetuk Obito kompak membuat Naruto merona hebat, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Diam." Hardik Sasuke sambil menahan rasa malu, yang malah membuat kakak-kakaknya ketawa geli.

"Benar, Nar kata Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku penuh wibawa, mengakhiri acara memojokkan Sasuke.

"Iya, tuan. Menma-sama tak sengaja ikut saya. Terus Sasuke-sama dan Sai-sama menyusul. Habis itu mereka ikut main di taman bareng kami." Kata Naruto setengah jujur setengah boong. Naruto otomatis mengikuti kebohongan Sasuke. Ia tak mau jadi bulan-bulanan ItaObito.

"Ya, sudah. Kau boleh istirahat. Maaf adik sepupuku merepotkanmu. Kau pasti tak enak dengan teman-temanmu itu."

"Ah tak apa. Kami tak keberatan kok." Elak Naruto dengan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya.

Ia tak biasa boong, dan itu jelas membuat ItaObito saling menyenggol dan senyum-senyum, meledek Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan mendelik dan diabaikan ItaObito. Secara kan ItaObito tahu Naruto boong. Naruto sangat bodoh dalam hal berbohong, jadi pasti ketahuan.

Naruto sudah berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat memberikan Menma pada salah satu dari Uchiha broter itu, tapi Menma menangis keras. "Mama. Huwaa... Mama." Teriaknya kencang tak mau melepas Naruto barang sedetik pun.

"Sepertinya ia menganggapmu mamanya. Kasihan juga, dia." Kata Fugaku iba. Ia jadi ingat Sasuke waktu masih kecil dulu.

"Suruh saja mereka menginap di ruang tamu. Nanti Naruto tidur bareng Menma. Tadi Shisui kirim pesan tak bisa pulang. Urusannya belum kelar." Kata Kakashi memberi usul.

"Hm, ide bagus." Kata Fugaku menerima dan Naruto sudah beranjak, berniat ke kamar tamu yang selalu Naruto jaga kebersihannya. Itachi membantu memasukkan perlengkapan si kecil Menma.

Menma lagi-lagi menangis. Kali ini ia menangisi Sasuke. "Huwee.. Papa. Menma, Papa Mama. Huwaa.."

"Apa maksudnya? Tanya Fugaku bingung.

Beda dengan duo usil yang sudah langsung ngerti. Mereka lagi-lagi godain Sasuke. "Cieh cieh.. Sasuke. Sudah jadi papa nih ye."

"Iya, kita aja kalah, Chi." Kata Obito menimpali membuat wajah Sasuke kini sudah memerah seperti tomat, makanan kesukaannya selain biskuit.

"Wah aku sudah jadi paman ya? Hah jadi berasa tuwa." Kata Kakashi ikut memojokkan.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan digodain mulu. Kasihan mereka. Capek." Kata Fugaku lagi-lagi menengahi. Sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto semakin parah digojlok kakak-kakak mereka. Meski Fugaku mengulum senyum geli juga sih akhirnya. Habis lucu sih?

"Terus gimana sekarang? Menma tidur sama siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, mereka tidur bertiga. Kayaknya Menma maunya sama Sasuke dan Naruto." Kata Kakashi menjawab.

"Apa? Bertiga? Seranjang? Tidak." kata Sasuke dan Narota kompak menolak.

'Ini memalukan sekali, masa seranjang sama Sasuke-sama. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?' batin Naruto dengan wajah seperti udang rebus.

'Ini gawat. Kalo terjadi sesuatu gimana? Dasar kakak-kakak bego. Aku kan cowok normal.' batin Sasuke dengan hati ketar-ketir.

"Hm sulit juga. Udah gini aja. Kalian tidur bertiga, Sai sama Itachi. Sedang Kakashi tidur di kamar yang sama dengan SasuNaru. Jaga-jaga untuk hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Soalnya Menma pasti tak mau tidur dengan salah satu dari Sasuke atau Naruto. Gimana? Kalian tak keberatan kan?" kata Fugaku mengambil jalan tengah.

"Aku juga mau sama Sasuke-nii dan Naruto-nee." Kata Sai protes.

"Aku tidur dimana? Emang ranjangnya cukup?" kata Kakashi menunjuk dirinya dan Sasuke yang bertubuh tinggi besar, pasti makan tempat.

"Kau tidur di lantai. Kau bisa pake sleeping bag kan?" tanya Fugaku memastikan.

"Ya sudahlah. Sekali-sekali ini." kata Kakashi mengalah. Ia beranjak mencari sleeping bag yang biasanya dipake untuk camping.

Akhirnya Naruto tak tidur di kamarnya. Ia tidur di rumah utama bareng Sasuke, Sai Menma dan Kakashi. Naruto berbaring dengan Menma dalam pelukannya, sedang Sai dipeluk Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kepergian orang tuanya, ia merasakan kehangatan merambat dalam dirinya. Ia lebih tenang dan damai.

Mungkin karena si Menma yang memberinya rasa hangat. Mungkin juga karena Sasuke. Tuan mudanya yang terkenal sangat galak ini ternyata orangnya baik. Tadi pagi ia dengerin curhatnya. Lalu ia juga membelanya waktu dia dihina Gaara. Mengingatnya saja, membuat pipi Naruto merona. Ini pertama kalinya ada pria yang membelanya.

Sasuke-sama meski dingin, dia itu gentlemen. Ia tak akan melimpahkan kesalahannya pada orang lain, seperti Gaara. Mantan pacarnya itu memang brengsek. Sudah ketahuan selingkuh, beraninya dia menuduh Naruto yang jelek-jelek. Tak tahu diri banget.

Hari itu Naruto tidur dengan mimpi indah. Ia bermimpi menikah dengan seorang pria tampan bermata oniks tajam, berambut raven dan berkulit putih seputih susu berdiri tegap dengan tuksedo putih. Setangkai mawar putih menghiasi saku bagian atas. Ia tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Naruto yang diberikan sang ayah yang sedang berjalan mengiringi langkahnya.

Wajahnya Naruto tersenyum sumringah dan senyum malu-malu menghiasi pesta pernikahan sederhana yang dihadiri beberapa orang keluarga dekat di sebuah taman Konoha Land yang indah. Mereka mengucap ikrar suci pernikahan. Pria tampan itu sudah akan menciumnya sampai ia mendengar Menma merangkak cepat menghampirinya, menangis berurai air mata.

Naruto terbangun menyadari Menma menangis. Matanya mengerjab agak bingung awalnya karena bangun di kamar yang asing. Ia baru ingat kembali setelah menyadari sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh wajahnya. Tangan milik seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan kurang ajarnya menggenggam payudara Naruto di atas gaunnya.

Naruto masih memproses tindakan pelecehan seksul itu agak lama. Maklum pengaruh baru bangun tidur dan ia tak biasa mendapati bangun di samping seorang pria di sampingnya. Jadi masih belum konek.

Setelah sadar ia dengan tegas menepis tangan Sasuke. Ia kini meraih Menma yang masih terisak hati-hati karena ia tertindih tangan Sasuke yang merengsek maju. Ia punya banyak waktu untuk memaki dan memarahi Sasuke. Saat ini yang utama itu Menma.

Ia keluar membuat susu dengan Menma masih dalam gendongan. Ia memberi Menma susu dan membuainya lagi. Ia menyorong Sasuke agar minggir dan tak makan tempat. Ia membaringkan dengan hati-hati Menma di sampingnya dan membenari posisi tidur Sai yang entah gimana caranya bisa berada dibawah kaki Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto tak mau tidur, takut jadi korban pelecehan seksual sang tuan muda lagi. 'Ia itu mimpi apa sih. Seenaknya saja megang-megang tubuh orang. Dasar Pervert!' Dumel Naruto terjaga sepanjang malam.

Oke ia akui Sasuke cukup baik, mau dengerin ceritanya, perduli sama keluarga, dan cukup gentlemen. Tapi kini ia juga tahu kalo Sasuke-sama orangnya mesum. Nggak nyangka orang dingin dan sedatar dia bisa mesum juga. Ia sampai tak percaya.

Naruto berjanji dalam hati agar menjaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari Sasuke-sama. Ia takut hal ini terulang lagi. Semoga pagi cepat datang dan kakak dua anak kecil ini cepat datang. Ia tak tahan satu ranjang dengan si mesum ini.

Sampai jumpa chap depan, Mina?

**TBC**

Gimana kelanjutan hubungan SasufemNaru ini? Entah ini kemajuan entah ini kemunduran. Gimana pendapat reader? Sasuke cukup baik kan di chap ini? Maaf ya Ai telat updatenya, lagi sibuk musim tanam di sawah nih. Terakhir jangan lupa untuk rajin read dan mengirim reviewnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Uchiha Brother

Summary : Naruto gadis remaja yang baru saja jadi yatim piatu. Keputusasaan dan ketidak berdayaannya mengantarkannya pada keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal tajir dan ditakuti seluruh penduduk Konoha. Gimana ya nasib Naruto? Apa beruntung atau malah buntung? SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, no BL stright yes. Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru, Uchiha Family

Author Note :

Fugaku : kakak tertua umur 36 tahun seorang duda.

Kakashi : kakak kedua umur 34 tahun

Obito : kakak ketiga umur 31 tahun

Itachi : kakak keempat umur 30

Sasuke : bungsu umur 27 tahun

Naruto : umur 17 tahun

Kyuubi : kakak Naruto umur, 25 tahun

Terima kasih buat reader yang masih setia nunggu fic gaje ini. Ai udah bingung gimana kelanjutan cerita ini. Mendadak aja Ai kehilangan mood. Udah gitu Ai kepeleset di tangga, menyebabkan kaki Ai keseleo dua-duanya. Sakit dan tersiksa banget. Tapi Ai tetap semangat untuk mengupdate fic ini, mumpung feelnya ada.

Sekarang kita balas review dulu.

**Menma tinggal aja di rumah Uchiha biar lebih seru.**

Maaf ya yang minta Menma dan Sai tinggal aja di kediaman Uchiha brother. Ai nggak bisa ngabulin. Naruto masih ingusan belum bisa diserahi tugas sebesar itu.

**Kapan Sasuke dan Naruto nikah? Kalo bisa anaknya kembar, pasti lucu. BTW pair selain SasuNaru mana? Masa Kakak-kakaknya jomblo terus.**

Nggak di chap ini. Mungkin chap depan. Kenapa sih pada suka anak kembar? Padahal kan repot ngurusnya. Pair selain SasuNaru? Hmm mungkin di sekuelnya aja. Soalnya fic ini hanya 5 chapter aja, jadi nggak cukup untuk membuat pairing kakak Naruto. Tapi mereka nikah kok dengan cewek pujaan hatinya.

**Kasihan para Uchiha yang kurang kasih sayang?**

Itulah ironi kehidupan modern baca minim nilai agama dan moral. Berbincang-bincang dan saling mencurahkan kasih sayang antar anggota keluarga jadi barang mewah.

**Ai petani? Kapan Kyuubi sadar?**

Iya, Ai petani. Kyuubi udah sadar, tapi baru nongol di chap depan.

**Boleh minta Fbnya?**

Boleh. Ini Fbnya sitidewi40

**Manda bukannya milik Orochimaru? Masih nggak ngerti dengan kalimat Manda mengedikkan bahunya.**

Orochimaru nggak ikutan, jadi Manda dipinjam Sasuke dulu. Hanya istilah kalo Manda tak perduli.

Maaf ya Ai nggak bisa balas semua review. Tapi Ai ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi para reader yang tak bosan membaca, memfollow, dan memfavorite fic ini. Lanjut ke story. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter Four**

Naruto terbangun di pagi buta. Rupanya ia tertidur lagi setelah membuatkan Menma susu. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas. Sasuke masih tertidur pulas di sisi ranjang lainnya. Tangannya memeluk Sai erat yang untuk kali ini tidurnya rapi, kecuali selimut yang sudah di tendangnya hingga jatuh di pinggir ranjang.

Naruto memandang Sasuke lebih lama dari biasanya. Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan dan innosen saat sedang tidur seperti ini. Tanpa garis keangkuhan di wajahnya, ia nyaris seperti malaikat. Sama sekali tak sama dengan image Sasuke saat sudah bangun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tidur, ia teringat kembali dengan pelecehan yang dilakukan tuan mudanya itu. Dan itu sukses membuat lipatan tak suka di dahi Naruto. Berani-beraninya Sasuke menyentuhnya. Kalo Kyuu-nii tahu ia pasti akan memutilasi Sasuke jadi beberapa bagian. Itu juga kalo Kyuu-nii sudah sadar dari komanya.

"Hahhhh..." Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Wajahnya tertunduk muram, mengingat sang kakak yang sampai sekarang masih terbaring sakit. Itu membuat dadanya sesak. Tak terasa air mata menetes di pipinya dan beberapa isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Suara erangan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar. Ia menepis rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bersedih ria. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya, merapikan bajunya dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Ia berganti pakaian dan mengikat rambutnya jadi satu. Ia menyibukkan diri, mengerjakan tugasnya sehari-hari di kediaman Uchiha, melupakan beban yang menghimpit dadanya. Ia tak mau mengecewakan Fugaku-sama yang sudah begitu baik padanya selama ini. Lupakan saja semua kesedihannya termasuk peristiwa pelecehan semalam. Anggap saja itu hanya mimpi buruk. Toh Sasuke-sama juga tak sengaja melakukannya.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ketika kakak Sai-sama dan Menma-sama datang. Sasukelah yang mendapat tugas mengurus Menma yang sudah terbangun. Ia memandikan balita itu dengan canggung dan takut-takut karena ia tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, memandikan seorang balita.

Sambil nunggu Menma dimandikan, Shisui ikut sarapan bersama saudara sepupunya yang lain. Ia duduk berdampingan dengan Sai di sebelah kanan dan Obito di sebelah kiri. Keheningan ruang makan sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan Menma bersama Sasuke.

Menma berjalan tertatih-tatih ala bayi, memamerkan gigi susunya yang putih pada saudaranya yang lain. Tawanya lebar dan ceria menghipnotis siapa saja. Celotehan tak jelas meluncur dengan lancarnya dari bibir si babi lucu itu. Shisui-sama sampai tersenyum tipis, melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari iris sang adik bungsu.

"Oh, pria mungilku." Sapa Shisui lain dari yang lain. Ia meraup Menma dalam pangkuannya, mengacak-acak rambut yang tadi disisir Sasuke rapi, penuh sayang.

"Sepertinya kau lagi senang, saudaraku. Bisakah kau beri tahu kakak tercintamu yang paling tampan ini, alasannya?" tanya Shisui sok puitis yang membuat para pendengar ingin muntah masal.

"Hi hi hi... Tidul Papa." Katanya random tak jelas. Menma masih kecil, baru berusia satu tahun, belum bisa merangkai kata-kata jadi sebuah kalimat. Jadi jangan bilang ia idiot hanya karena tak bisa bicara lancar.

Shisui mengedipkan bulu mata lentiknya, asli bingung. "Papa? Maksudnya?" kata Shisui penuh tanda tanya pada sepupunya itu.

"Maksudnya itu Sasuke." jelas Obito sambil mengambil beberapa keping biskuit yang tersaji di piring, berebut dengan Sasuke yang baru datang dan Itachi.

"Lho memang Sasuke sudah menikah? Kok aku nggak pernah dapat undangan?"

"Belum." Geram Sasuke dingin. Ia tak suka jadi topik pembicaraan, apalagi bahan candaan. "Aku belum menikah dan aku belum jadi Papa." Lanjutnya lebih detail. Tak ingin ada pertanyaan lagi yang terlontar soal ini.

"Terus kenapa Menma bilang tidur bareng Papa?" tanya Shisui masih tak mengerti.

"Artinya Menma menganggap Sasuke, Papanya. Gitu aja nggak ngerti. Pernah sekolah nggak sih? Makanya perhatian dikit kek dengan adiknya." gerutu Itachi yang dongkol. Tangannya dengan rakus meraup beberapa keping biskuit sebelum diabisin Obito yang tamak itu.

"Di sini kan ada 4 orang cowok yang bisa dipanggil Papa. Aku hanya bingung siapa yang dimaksud." Sergah Shisui ngeles.

"Hei, lima. Kau tak menghitungku?" Obito protes.

Shisui memutar kedua bola matanya, malas. "Hanya orang idiot yang memanggilmu Papa." Tukasnya sukses membuat Obito manyun.

"Itu kenyataannya." kata Itachi menambahkan.

Bibir Obito semakin maju ke depan gara-gara komentar Itachi. Ia berniat melemparkan sumpah serapah, kalo saja matanya tak menangkap sorot mata Fugaku-nii yang sedang mendelik memberinya peringatan, dan dua sepupunya yang masih kecil di sampingnya. Akhirnya Obito hanya bergumam tak jelas di sela-sela pertarungannya memperebutkan biskuit yang tersisa dengan dua adiknya yang lain.

Obito asyik berkomat-kamit tak jelas soal ketidak adilan dll. Merasa tuduhan yang dialamatkan padanya itu tak benar. Ia bisa kok bertanggung jawab dan ia bisa bersikap dewasa kalo dia mau berusaha dikit. Semua yang hadir di meja hanya tersenyum simpul baca mengejek.

"Tapi benar kata Itachi. Kau itu kurang perhatian. Kau jarang meluangkan waktu dengan mereka. Jadinya adik-adikmu ini kesepian. Cobalah kurangi jam kerjamu!" kata Kakashi mengembalikan topik pembicaraan sebelum disela Obito.

Ia makan dengan rapi nggak seperti tiga orang adiknya yang seperti orang kelaparan yang nggak makan seminggu. Mereka saling berebut dengan ganas biskuit di piring. Remah-remah berceceran di meja. Uh, seperti orang tak beradab saja. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Dasar! Udah gedhe masih saja nggak nyadar umur.' Rutuknya dalam hati, mencela tingkah polah ketiga adiknya itu.

Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat kilat jengkel di kedua bola mata sang kakak tertua. Dahinya mengerut dengan alis yang sudah menyatu. Kakashi mengira kakaknya bakalan marah, tapi ternyata Fugaku-nii memilih diam. Mungkin sang kakak merasa percuma nasehatin trio absurd itu. Udah kayak ngomong sama tembok.

Fugaku mengambil secangkir kopi pahit dan menghirupnya. Ia letakkan cangkir itu ke tempat semula dengan anggun seperti bangsawan. Sangat jauh sikapnya dengan ketiga adiknya yang masih saja sibuk berperang dengan sengitnya. Fugaku mengabaikan itu.

"Kakashi benar. Kasihan dua adikmu itu. Mereka kehilangan masa kecilnya." Katanya dengan nada yeah sok bijaknya. Maklum kakak pertama. Tugasnya kan emang ngerecoki adik-adiknya.

"Bukannya aku nggak mau. Kau tahu sendiri. Bebanku sudah banyak. Aku harus ngurus perusahaan seorang diri. Masih pula ditambah mereka. Bagaimana caraku mengaturnya? Memang aku superman?" Protes Shisui. Hahhh... Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk mengabaikan Menma dan Sai. Fugaku-nii malah harus ngurus empat orang adiknya. Kau? Hanya dua saja tak becus." Tukas Sasuke.

"Tapi kan kalian bukan bayi." Tukas Shisui membela diri. "Repot tahu ngurus bayi. Sai juga tak banyak membantu. Ia malah sibuk membuat babysister Menma minggat. Aku lelah sampe tak punya waktu untuk diri sendiri."

"Huh, omong kosong." Dengus Itachi, lirih. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. 'Bilang aja kau itu tak mau direpotin adik-adikmu? Pake acara boong segala. Tak punya waktu untuk diri sendiri, apanya? Dasar kampret!' batinnya jengkel.

"Kenapa Chi? Ada masalah dengan wajahku?" tanya Shisui melihat pandangan membunuh Itachi.

"Kagak. Aku hanya sedang berfikir. Tahu, nggak? Semalam aku melihat seseorang di club Akashi. Dia persis sekali denganmu." Kata Itachi dengan senyum penuh arti.

Matanya seolah bicara 'Beraninya kau bilang tak ada waktu untuk diri sendiri? Lalu cewek yang kemarin kau cumbu di club itu siapa? Klien apa 'KLIEN'? Teganya kau menelantarkan adik-adikmu sendiri dan melimpahkannya pada kami. Kakak macam apa itu?'

"Ha ha ha..." Shisui tertawa garing. Ia langsung ngerti maksud Itachi. 'Sial. Aku ketahuan.' Batinnya, masih memamerkan cengirannya.

"Sudah-sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Kasihan Sai. Nanti dia telat." Kata Fugaku penuh wibawa.

Akhirnya acara sarapan pagi mereka usai dengan berbagai kekacauan di atas meja, hasil pertarungan sengit trio Uchiha. Mereka bersiap meninggalkan rumah. Shisui jalan paling belakang. Tangannya sibuk membenahi perlengkapan baby milik Menma. Pada saat itulah Naruto masuk ke ruang makan. Tiba-tiba Menma berontak dari gendongan sang kakak.

"Mamaaa..." jeritnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih Naruto yang berdiri mematung karena kaget. Ia lupa dengan si balita yang nempel dia dari kemarin.

'Ke-ke-kenapa ia masih memanggilku Mama? Huwaa..., aku kan baru lulus SMU. Di depan para tuan mudanya pula. huweee...' Pikirnya panik, salah tingkah.

Saking panik dan bingungnya, Naruto membiarkan mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia berdiri kaku, menyender di dinding seperti lukisan. Sungguh saat ini, hal yang paling ingin ia lakukan adalah pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat mengerikan ini, alih-alih berdiri melongo seperti orang idiot.

"Mama... hik hik hiks..." kata Menma nangis, meronta berusaha meraih tubuh kaku Naruto. Nyaris saja ia jatuh dari gendongan Shisui kalo saja kakaknya kurang terampil.

"Sayang, itu bukan Mama." Bujuk Shisui.

"Enddak.. Mamaaa..." bantah Menma masih meronta-ronta.

"Mama di rumah sayang."

"Enddak... huwaa... Mamaa..." jerit Menma semakin histeris. Ia terus meronta minta digendong Naruto.

Shisui kelabakan dengan tingkah adik kecilnya ini. Ia memandang sepupu-sepupunya, berharap sedikit bantuan. "Gimana ini?" gumamnya lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar semua orang. Sepupu-sepupunya mengangkat bahu dan membalas dengan pandangan Aku-juga-tidak-tahu.

Shisui mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini onixnya menyapu pada gadis muda yang berdiri mematung di depannya, ketakutan. Mendadak perut Shisui mencelos. 'Sepertinya habis ini aku perlu ke apotek beli obat penenang.' Pikirnya lelah dengan segala kekacauan ini. Ia menahan diri tidak memijit keningnya yang pusing karena takut menma jatuh dari gendongan.

"Coba kau gendong Menma sebentar!" perintah Fugaku secara halus, membuat gadis yang beranjak dewasa itu tersadar.

"Eh." Gumam gadis itu lirih.

Mata Naruto teralih memandang sang tuan muda. Ia menunjuk diri sendiri, sebagai isyarat, diakah yang Fugaku maksud? Dan Fugaku membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Naruto kembali membandang bocah balita yang kemarin terpaksa diasuhnya. Wajahnya merah merekah, berurai air mata.

'Yang bener aja? Gimana caraku menggendongnya?' batinnya semakin panik.

Otaknya dengan cepat mengingat peristiwa kemarin. Kemarin ia memang menggendong Menma. Tapi waktu itu kan kepepet dan ia nggak begitu menyadarinya. Ia asal gendong aja. Sekarang ia harus gimana? 'Kalo jatuh gimana? Huweee..' batinnya ingin nangis.

Secuil senyum canggung melekat di bibir Naruto. Tangannya dengan ragu-ragu mengambil si balita yang meronta-ronta, dari gendongan Shisui. Tangannya begitu kaku dan kikuk meraih balita itu dalam pelukannya.

Dengan sigap si bocah kini menenggelamkan kepalanya dan terisak-isak pada dadanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto geli seperti tersengat listrik. Refleks ia menjauhkan tubuh Menma dari tubuhnya.

Raut terkejut terpancar dari sorot mata Fugaku-sama. Kernyitan di dahi Fugaku-sama sudah bisa dijadikan tanda kiamat kecil dalam hidupnya. 'Habis sudah riwayatnya kini.' Batinnya, yakin kalo setelah ini Fugaku-sama akan memecatnya.

Mana si bocah ini masih nangis histeris pula. Kakinya meronta-ronta, menendang-nendang dada Naruto dengan kakinya. Jelas Naruto yang masih ABG dan minim pengalaman dalam hal mengasuh balita ini, kelimpungan dibuatnya. 'Oh ya ampun. Kenapa jadi gini sih?' batinnya kebingungan.

"Mamaaa.. hik hik hiks..." Tangis Menma semakin kencang. Ia tak nyaman berada jauh dari tubuh Naruto, meski tangan Naruto masih menempel di tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya kembali mencoba meraih Naruto, ingin dipeluk.

"Dia minta dipeluk." Kata Fugaku seolah memahami kebingungan yang sedang melanda pembantunya.

"Eh?" gumam Naruto. Dan Naruto pun kembali membiarkan Menma bersandar di bahunya, menyusupkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

Tubuh balita itu berguncang menahan isakan. Kepalanya digesek-gesekkan pada tulang selangka Naruto. Bibir dan tangan si balita itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di sepanjang tubuh Naruto. Sensasi tak nyaman yang dirasakan Naruto itu, kembali mampir. Naruto menahan diri untuk tak melepas paksa pelukan Menma dari tubuhnya.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit bingung. Tubuhnya canggung menerima kehadiran makhluk rapuh itu dalam dekapannya. Ia melirik sang tuan muda, berharap sedikit bantuan. 'Sekarang bagaimana?' tanyanya lewat pandangan mata.

"Tepuk-tepuk punggungnya. Biarkan ia tenang dan merasa disayang." Kata Fugaku pada Naruto. Ia membalikkan badannya, memberi isyarat pada adik-adiknya untuk mengikutinya. "Kita bicarakan ini di ruang keluarga." Kata Fugaku memutuskan.

Ia menunda keberangkatannya dan minta sekertarisnya menjadwal ulang. Masalah keluarga lebih penting daripada bisnis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya di ruang keluarga diikuti adik-adiknya, kecuali Obito yang mengantar Sai berangkat sekolah.

"Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padaku? Karena saat ini aku sama sekali tak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi." Kata Shisui memijit keningnya yang berdenyut.

"Hm, ini gawat juga. Sepertinya Menma serius menganggap Naruto mamanya. Ia tak mau pisah sedikitpun." Gumam Itachi melirik Naruto yang masih memangku Menma di ruang makan.

"Mungkin juga. Semalam juga gitu kan?" kata Kakashi mengiyakan.

"Dan siapa itu Naruto?" tanya Shisui lagi.

"Dia itu pembantu kami." Kata Kakashi.

"Pembantu? Lho, lalu kemana Kurenai-ba san?"

"Cuti sementara waktu." Balas Sasuke. Matanya melirik Naruto yang masih memamekan senyum bodohnya pada Menma.

"Sementara waktu? Serius?" tanya Shisui dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia merasa mendapat durian runtuh.

"Tidak boleh." Kata Sasuke tegas mendelik pada sang kakak tertua. Perutnya mencelos, tak nyaman.

"Apanya yang tak boleh? Aku kan belum ngomong apa-apa."

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang ada di otakmu. Kau mau merekrut Naruto kan? TIDAK BOLEH." Bentak Sasuke.

"Ayolah, please tolongin aku. Demi Menma." Bujuk Shisui.

"POKOKNYA TAK BOLEH." Tukas Sasuke bersikukuh.

"Ini kan hanya masalah sepele. Kenapa mesti ribut sih?"

"Sepele kamu bilang? Ini bukan masalah sepele, tapi sudah menyangkut HIDUP KAMI."

"Dasar lebay maksimal." Dengus Shisui.

"Memang itu kenyataannya. Kalo Naruto tak ada, lalu gimana dengan nasib kami? Siapa yang ngurus kami? Siapa yang bakal bersihin rumah ini? Siapa yang bikinin biskuit tiap pagi untuk kami? KAU?"

Shisui menggerutu dalam hati, menyalahkan sifat lebay dan obsesi mereka pada biskuit sialan itu. "Aku belikan biskuit sebanyak yang kalian mau deh, tiap hari. Jadi Naruto biar sama aku ya?" Pinta Shisui mengalah.

Sasuke berniat menggumamkan kata tak bisa lagi, tapi keduluan sang kakak tertua. "Nggak bisa, Shisui." Kata Fugaku tegas.

"Kenapa? Apalagi alasannya? Aku bisa kok mencarikan pembantu lainnya untuk kalian. Kalo perlu aku yang menggaji dia."

"Ini bukan masalah gaji dan nyari pembantu lainnya. Aku masih sanggup melakukannya." Kata Fugaku dengan nada terhina atas tawaran Shisui.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Ini soal Naruto. Kau tak lihat betapa tak berpengalamannya gadis itu. Ia tak biasa mengurus balita. Tubuhnya aja kaku begitu. Itu sih sama saja kau mencelakakan dua orang itu sekaligus." Kata Fugaku menjelaskan.

Shisui melirik gadis yang mereka bicarakan tadi yang kini sedang memangku Menma. Memang sih gadis itu terlihat kaku dan ketakutan saat memeluk Menma tadi. Ia bahkan nyaris menggelatakkan Menma di lantai karena kaget. Bukankah itu menandakan kalo gadis itu masih sangat minim pengalaman?

"Tapi Menma begitu lengket dengannya." Kata Shisui berusaha berdalih.

"Ini semua salahmu. Kau terlalu lama mengabaikan adik-adikmu. Naruto itu mungkin orang yang pertama kalinya memperhatikan, memeluk dan menyayangi Menma dengan tulus. Jadi ia langsung merasa dekat dengan Naruto."

"Itu dia bisa. Kenapa tadi sikapnya kaku sekali?" tanya Shisui tak mengerti.

"Pernah dengar istilah orang yang lagi patah hati itu tidak normal?" Kata Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas panjang, mengusir bayangan Naruto yang sedang menangis sedih di bangku taman. Ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan rapuh di mata Sasuke.

"Dia patah hati?" tanya Itachi heran. 'Kok Sasuke bisa tahu sih?' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Iya." Kata Sasuke mengiyakan. "Dia lagi patah hati berat kemarin. Jadi tindakannya tak bisa dihitung normal. Aku sendiri nggak yakin gadis itu menyadari apa yang sedang digendong dan dipeluknya kemarin. Mungkin aja kan Naruto menganggap Menma itu boneka yang bisa dipeluk untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Yah, itu mungkin juga." kata Itachi. "Sekarang bagaimana dengan Menma? Adakah yang bisa memberi pengertian pada bocah itu?"

"Akan ku coba." Kata Fugaku akhirnya dengan berat hati.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Ia berlutut di bawah tempat duduk Naruto. Fugaku sedang menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Menma agar mata mereka bisa berhadapan secara langsung. Ia mengelus rambut Menma, turun ke pipi tembemnya yang basah.

"Sayang, lihat kakak!" kata Fugaku berusaha mengambil perhatian Menma lagi. "Menma percaya sama kakak, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Em." Menma menganggukkan kepala.

"Kakak ini bukan Mama Menma. Dia itu.."

"Enddak." Tolak Menma. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Sejenak ruangan itu hening kembali. Tak ada yang bersuara, meski itu hanya suara bisikan. Fugaku berfikir lagi. Ia memilah-milah kata-kata yang tepat untuk meyakinkan Menma.

"Menma sayang." Katanya hati-hati. "Menma sayang pada Shisui-nii nggak?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Balita itu menatap Fugaku, masih berkaca-kaca. Meski masih kecil, ia lebih peras. Mungkin akibat melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya setiap hari di rumah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakak kandungnya. Kecil-kecil begini, ia bisa mengenali anggota keluarganya lho.

Shisui-nii terlihat bingung, rapuh dan berantakan. Well kakaknya emang seperti itu sih tiap hari. Tapi kali ini Menma bisa melihat kesedihan yang memancar dari onix sang kakak. Dan itu membuat Menma kecil iba. Ia menganggukkan kepala, menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku.

"Kalo sayang, Menma pulang ya? Kasihan Shisui-nii di rumah sendiri. Ia pasti sedih kalo Menma tak ada." Kata Fugaku sungguh-sungguh.

Menma mengerti maksud Fugaku. Ia tahu Shisui-nii sedih. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia tak mau kesepian di rumah. Ia juga ingin disayang. Ia butuh Mama. Ia butuh dekapan hangat dari orang yang disebutnya Mama yang kini sedang dipeluknya erat.

"Enddak." Kata Menma tegas. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya di leher sebelah kanan Naruto, mencari kehangatan, dan beroleh ringisan wanita itu.

Shisui melihat adegan itu dengan sorot mata terluka. Semua ini memang salahnya. Ia nyaris tak pernah memperhatikan kedua adiknya. Ia sibuk dengan kesedihannya sendiri. Shisui-nii mungkin lupa kalo ia masih punya dua orang adik yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayangnya. Jadi wajar jika Menma menolaknya dan memilih orang asing yang bahkan baru dikenalnya satu hari.

"Menmaaa..." ucap Shisui lirih. Itachi yang mengerti apa yang dirasakan saudaranya, menepuk bahu Shisui, memberinya dorongan moril.

"Menma..." panggil Sasuke meminta perhatian balita itu. Menma menolehkan kepalanya. "Menma masih ingat kemarin? Waktu Mama menangis." tanya Sasuke.

Menma memiringkan kepalanya. Ia mengingat peristiwa kemarin lewat memorinya. Yah, ia ingat. Ia merekam semuanya dengan jelas. Bagaimana wanita yang ia panggil Mama ini menangis sedih? Ia melirik orang yang dipanggilnya Mama itu. Dia terlihat pucat pasi.

"Mama cakittt?" tanya balita itu lugu.

"Tidak sayang. Tapi kakaknya. Kakak Mama sedang sakit parah. Jadi Mama tak bisa menemani Menma setiap hari. Menma pulang ya sama Shisui-nii. Kasihan Mama. Ia pasti lelah kalo harus mengurus kakaknya dan Menma sekaligus." Bujuk Sasuke.

Menma memandang Naruto. Ia bisa melihat garis kelelahan di wajah cantik Mamanya. 'Mungkin yang dikatakan Papanya itu benar. Mamanya pergi dari rumah karena harus merawat pamannya, bukan karena tak sayang Menma lagi.' Pikir Menma yang masih beranggapan kalo SasufemNaru itu kedua orang tuanya.

Kebimbangan tercetak jelas di wajah innosennya. Ia kasihan pada Mamanya, tapi ia masih kangen dan ingin bermanja-manja pada Mama. Rasanya ia sudah lama sekali tak digendong dan dipeluk seperti ini. Ia merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto yang dielus Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kalo Menma kangen, nanti Sasu-nii ajak Menma ketemu Mama. Menma pulang dulu, ya?" bujuk Sasuke.

Menma memandang Sasuke. Ia mencari-cari kebohongan di matanya. Tak dapat. Akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia tak tega pada Mamanya yang sudah seperti ingin pingsan. Mungkin kelelahan. "Nii-chann.." kata Menma mengulurkan tangannya pada sang kakak kandung.

Ia bersedia pulang dengan sang kakak. Ini membuat lega semua orang dan disyukuri Naruto. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak tahu harus gimana, kalo misalnya Menma tak mau pulang dan memaksa Naruto tetap jadi Mamanya.

Sepeninggal Menma dan Shisui, Naruto menatap Fugaku-sama takut-takut. Ia gelisah. Tangannya menggenggam ujung roknya, memainkannya, menimbulkan suara srettt..srettt..srettt. Satu-satunya suara yang mengiringi keheningan di ruang keluarga di pagi hari ini.

Adik-adik Fugaku-sama masih saja diam dan tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya masing-masing. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Dan itu membuat suasana di pagi hari ini sangat muram.

"Err.. tuan. Sa-sa-saya akan membereskan barang-barang saya." Katanya akhirnya memecah kebisuan. Ia terlalu takut mendengar kata DIPECAT, sehingga ia memilih untuk mengundurkan diri lebih dulu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengemas barang, Naruto?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sss-saya tahu anda marah pada saya. Kkk-kesalahan saya sangat besar." Katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Ketakutannya pada keluarga Uchiha waktu dulu kembali muncul. Ia mengingat raut tak suka di paras tampan Fugaku-sama ketika Naruto menjauhkan tubuh Menma dari tubuhnya. Meski itu hanya gerak refleks, tapi kan itu bisa membahayakan Menma-sama.

"Kau terlalu banyak berfikir. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu!"

"Aaa-Anda tak memecat saya? Ta-tapi saya..Menma-sama.." kata-kata tak beraturan keluar dari bibirnya. Naruto terlalu kaget dengan keberuntungannya.

"Tak. Dan Menma bukan bagian dari pekerjaanmu. Lagipula kalo aku memecatmu, bisa gawat nanti. Kami bisa mati kelaparan. Dan musnahlah klan Uchiha yang tersohor itu." Kata Fugaku mencoba melucu, meski terdengar garing bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Oh yeah, sejak kapan Fugaku punya sense humor.

"Te-terima kasih, Tuan. Saya tak akan mengecewakan, Tuan." Wajah Naruto kembali ceria. Senyumnya merekah, menerangi ruangan nan muram di keluarga Uchiha itu. Perut Fugaku mengejang, efek dari senyuman Naruto.

"Hn." Gumamnya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya, menghilangkan pengaruh senyuman Naruto pada tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih tas kerja yang tadi terlupakan di atas meja. "Kalian tak berangkat kerja?" Tanyanya menyelidik pada adik-adiknya yang masih enak-enakan duduk di ruang keluarga.

Dengan kalimat terakhir Fugaku, para Uchiha brother langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mereka mengikuti sang kakak, meninggalkan kediaman mereka untuk kerja. Mereka pura-pura acuh tak acuh dengan Naruto yang lagi senyum-senyum sendiri.

**SKIP TIME**

Masih ingat dengan rencana Naruto untuk menjauhi Sasuke? Ah ternyata rencananya tak berjalan dengan baik. Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Semua rencananya berantakan gara-gara Sasuke yang malah membuat acara 'Ayo-siksa-Naruto. Acara itu sukses membuat Naruto justru lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke dari pada sebelum-sebelumnya. Seperti kejadian hari ini.

"Lagi kerja?" tanya Obito yang baru lari pagi pada Naruto.

"Iya, tuan." Balas Naruto sopan.

"Tak usah panggil tuan. Panggil saja Obito. Biar lebih akrab." Kata Obito memamerkan senyum prince charmingnya yang mampu membuat para gadis klepek-klepek, termasuk Naruto.

Naruto merasa kakinya seperti jelly, begitu lunak seperti tak bertulang. Untung saja ia lagi bersandar pada tiang. Kalo tak? Mungkin ia sudah tersungkur ke tanah dengan cara memalukan. Wajah tampan itu sungguh dosa.

Tepat di saat itu, Sasuke memanggil dengan suara congkaknya. "Naruto! Jangan bengong seperti orang idiot di sana. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan lekas kemari!" teriak Sasuke membuyarkan Naruto yang lagi fly akibat senyuman sejuta wattnya Obito-sama.

"I-i-iya, tuan." Jawab Naruto tergagap. Ia memberi senyuman minta maaf pada Obito-sama sebelum membereskan selang untuk menyiram tanaman.

Naruto masuk ke kamar Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia menjaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari Sasuke. Ia memenuhi janjinya untuk menjauhi Sasuke, takut jadi korban mesum si teme lagi.

"Setelah kamar ini beres, mandikan Manda. Yang bersih. Awas kalo Manda masih kotor." Ancamnya seenaknya.

Tuh kan benar, dugaannya? Ia pasti merintahin Naruto yang tidak-tidak. Memandikan Manda? Huh? Emang ia petugas kebun binatang? Ia mana tahu cara mandiin ular. Kenapa nggak dia aja sih? Kan Sasuke itu majikannya bukan Naruto. Tapi sialnya si teme itu tuan mudanya, jadi terpaksa ia menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan.

"Majikanmu itu sungguh menyebalkan. Aku belum pernah melihat orang semenyebalkan dia." Curhat Naruto pada Manda setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Mandikan Manda! Emang aku ini pawang ular? Aku mana tahu caranya. Sungguh mengesalkan. Kenapa sih Fugaku-sama yang baik itu bisa punya adik se mengerikan seperti dia?" keluhnya diantara acara beres-beres kamar.

Manda yang jadi ajang pelampiasan amarah Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tak acuh. Ia membalas Naruto dengan pandangan itu-sih-DK-(derita kamu)-EGP-(Emang gue pikirin).

"Jangan banyak mengeluh! Cepat bereskan!" hardik Sasuke yang nggak tahu kapan datangnya, sadis. Matanya mendelik karena dijuluki si menyebalkan dan si mengerikan. Wajah kece gini masa dibilang mengerikan?

Bibir Naruto mengerucut kaku. Ia sebal setengah mati. Cara kerjanya cenderung lebih kasar dan tak ikhlas. Ia memperlakukan barang-barang Sasuke tak sehati-hati seperti barang-barang Fugaku-sama. Bibirnya komat-kamit melemparkan kutukan pada Sasuke yang dengan tak tahu dirinya memilih duduk di sofa, pokok kamar.

Sasuke membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Meski serius membaca, matanya masih bisa menilai hasil kerja Naruto. "Di bawah kursi masih ada debu. Mejanya lap lagi." Katanya memberi intruksi.

Acara bersih-bersih kamar beres. Ia beralih dengan acara membersihkan si Manda. Berkat sesi curhat dengan Manda tempo dulu, ketakutan Naruto pada Manda berkurang. Ia membuka buku panduan cara memandikan ular yang tadi diberikan Sasuke. Naruto dengan telaten mengerjakannya persis seperti intruksi sehingga Manda tak berkomentar apapun. Manda malah aktif berpartisipasi.

'Gadis ini tak buruk juga.' pikirnya sebelum dikembalikan di kandangnya yang sudah dibersihkan Naruto pula. Ia melingkarkan tubuhnya yang panjang dengan nyaman dalam akuarium. Ia benamkan kepalanya diantara tubuhnya, merasakan kantuk yang menyerang.

"Jangan GR hanya karena Obito-nii tersenyum padamu." kata Sasuke sebelum Naruto beranjak pergi.

"Aku tidakkk..."

"Tidak meleleh seperti jelly." Sindirnya sinis. "Dia itu tukang PHP no 1." Tambahnya.

"Eh?" gumam Naruto tak mengerti. Istilah baru kali ya.

"Pemberi Harapan Palsu." Bisik Sasuke sambil meniup telinga Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto merinding karena sapuan bibir basah Sasuke pada kulit telinganya yang sensitif, ketika tuan mudanya itu berbisik padanya. Naruto bergidik, merasakan sentakan listrik mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, mengalirkan darah ke seluruh tubuh.

Untung Sasuke cukup berbaik hati, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jadi pemuda itu tak sempat melihat pipi Naruto yang blushing, merona. Itu pasti akan sangat memalukan sekali. Soalnya yang menggodanya itu Sasuke lho, Sasuke. Orang paling menyebalkan yang akan dengan senang hati dijauhinya.

...*****...

"Bunganya cantik sekali, seperti orang yang merawatnya." Rayu Itachi.

Pipinya merona merah, tersipu malu. Naruto menutupi rasa malunya dengan tersenyum kecil, menanggapi rayuan maut salah satu playboy kelas kakap di kotanya.

"Aku dapat tiket film terbaru, mau nonton bareng denganku?" tanya Itachi masih dengan senyum charmingnya dan mata yang berkilat jenaka.

"Emm..." gumam Naruto tak jelas, masih dalam tahap mencari jawaban yang tepat, ketika suara dingin itu menyapanya.

"Ehem." Sasuke berdehem, minta perhatian. "Kau lupa memanggang biskuit hari ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada manis, berbanding terbalik dengan sorot matanya yang angker.

"Err, sudah kok. Tadi Obito-sama malah menawarkan diri membantu..."

"Apa Obito? Dasar kakak tukang makan sialan." Maki Itachi kasar, memotong perkataan Naruto. Ia bergegas masuk, takut dihabisin kakaknya yang memang terkenal paling rakus dan tak bisa menahan diri kalo sudah berhadapan dengan biskuit.

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang masuk ke dalam. Ia menarik tubuh Naruto hingga tubuh malang gadis itu menabrak tubuhnya yang kekar. "Aww.." ringis gadis itu. Sasuke tak memperdulikannya. Pelukannya di pinggang ramping Naruto justru ia eratkan. Tak memberi kesempatan gadis itu menjaga jarak. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

"Dengar! Lebih baik lupakan saja rencanamu untuk menjerat Itachi. Kau sama sekali bukan lawan yang sebanding dengannya." Katanya dengan senyum yang membuat perut Naruto mengejang kuat.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, mencoba menghapus pengaruh tatapan predator di depannya ini. Dia lupa kalo Sasuke memberi pengaruh buruk pada otaknya dan juga anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

Lihat! Tubuhnya membeku dengan jantung yang berdentam-dentam kuat. Darahnya berdesir, mengalir cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya seolah ia habis ikut lomba lari jarak pendek. Ia bahkan nyaris lupa caranya bernafas seara mendadak.

"Ak-aku tidak..." Naruto kebingungan memilah kata-katanya. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini bahkan jauh lebih sulit dari saat ia mencoba memutuskan hubungannya dengan Gaara tempo hari.

"Kalo kau mau belajar merayu laki-laki, lebih baik aku saja. Aku ini sudah kebal dan tak akan jatuh dalam pesonamu, sehingga berniat bermain-main dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu."

'Apa?' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Mulutnya ternganga lebar, tak percaya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, tapi semua kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Safirnya kini terselimuti amarah yang kental.

"Dengar! Aku ke sini untuk bekerja, bukan untuk merayumu atau saudara-saudaramu." Bentak Naruto kemudian, setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Dan terima kasih untuk tawaranmu yang murah hati itu. Sayangnya aku bukanlah wanita menyedihkan, tak laku, yang mau menundukkan kepalaku di depan pria angkuh, menyebalkan dan bossy sepertimu."

"Baguslah. Aku hanya mengingatkan, siapa tahu kamu lupa." Kata Sasuke beranjak pergi. "Dan jangan lupa mandikan Manda." Katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Ya, tuan besar." Katanya jengkel. Ia mengerutkan bibirnya, menatap benci pintu itu, seolah-olah dia Sasuke-sama.

Dia menarik nafas panjang kemudian, beranggapan kalo yang ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu sia-sia. Ia mematikan kran dan menggulung selangnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat membereskan pekerjaannya dan menghindari para Uchiha itu. Melihat tampang mereka hanya akan membuat emosinya naik.

...*****...

Sasuke hanya berniat mengecek kerjaan Naruto, ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya. Ia mendengar suara merdu gadis itu menyapa gendang telinganya di kamarnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu masih saja melakukannya. Masa curhat sama ular? Sudah sinting kali ya?

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, tak terlalu lebar, cukuplah untuk melihat apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto di kamar pribadinya. Gadis itu sibuk menggosok kandang Manda dengan lap bersih, membiarkan Manda menjelajahi kamar Sasuke. Bibirnya yang ranum sibuk berkeluh kesah, tak perduli dengan balasan Manda yang hanya berupa desisan semata.

Tapi anehnya, setelah sesi curhat dengan Manda, Naruto selalu terlihat lebih ceria. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya. Beban berat yang biasanya tercetak dari sorot matanya hilang, berganti dengan sorot mata gadis muda yang lagi bahagia-bahagianya. Apa mungkin Naruto bisa bahasa ular? Sungguh dugaan yang tak masuk akal.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang bertengger di otak majikanmu itu, Manda. Majikanmu itu narsis sekali. Dengan PD-nya menawarkan diri untuk jadi ajang latihan merayu pria. Apa maksudnya coba?" dumel Naruto, masih sibuk mengelap kandang Manda.

"Emang ia keren apa? Padahal penampilannya itu jadul. Model rambut macam apa itu? Kayak pantat ayam. Dasar sok kece, kepedean! Pacar aja nggak punya, gandengan aja tak ada, bilangnya sudah pengalaman. Huh? Dasar cowok tak laku." Dumel Naruto yang membuat wajah Sasuke mengeras.

Telinga Sasuke memanas. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Emang aku keren. Terus kenapa? Nggak terima?" tukas Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar.

Ia melangkah maju, menatap mata Naruto secara langsung. "Aku bisa mengoleksi wanita macam apapun, kalo aku mau." Kata Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau lakukan?" balas Naruto menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, malu.

"Karena aku tak mau menghabiskan hidupku untuk wanita-wanita idiot, manja dan materialistis. Tubuhku ini terlalu berharga hanya untuk dijadikan sandaran wanita seperti itu. Aku ini mahal nggak kayak Obito atau Itachi yang selengekan. Apalagi mantan pacarmu yang kampungan itu." tukas Sasuke.

Mereka saling beradu pandang, saling mengalahkan, dan tak mau mengalah. Manda yang lagi bermain-main di pojokan hanya mengedikkan kepalanya, jengah. "Dan setidaknya aku tak sebodoh dirimu dalam menilai orang. Lalu nangis kayak orang kesetanan, di dada orang yang kau sebut brengsek pula." sindir Sasuke dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Hei aku tak menangis di dadamu? Itu fitnah." protes Naruto,

"Ya ya ya... ingkari saja. Aku bukan orang picik yang menghadapkan balas budi orang kok, apalagi orang tak tahu terima kasih sepertimu." Kata Sasuke menyindir Naruto.

Serasa ada belati yang menancap di jantungnya, rasanya sakit sekali. Well Sasuke-sama memang benar. Ia kok jadi tak tahu diri gitu sih. Padahal dari kemarin Sasuke-sama sudah berbaik hati padanya. Dan dia kerjanya hanya ngomel aja.

"Maaf." Katanya merasa bersalah.

"Jangan hanya bilang maaf saja. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" kata Sasuke beranjak pergi. "Ingatlah kakak-kakakku itu tipe perayu sejati. Jangan sampai kau tertipu buaya darat untuk kedua kalinya. Dunia ini tak selamanya berisi malaikat saja." kata Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu.

Dan itu membuat Naruto seperti dihantam godam raksasa. Hatinya menghangat dengan perhatian Sasuke. Rasa bersalah menyeruak di rongga dadanya. Bibirnya komat-kamit lirih "Karena itulah aku sangat membencimu. Kau terlalu baik padaku, membuatku berharap yang tidak-tidak."

...*****...

"Naruto, tolong mandikan Pakkun." Kata Kakashi pada Naruto yang lewat.

"Baik, tuan." Kata Naruto mengiyakan. Ia mengajak Pakkun ke belakang rumah, diikuti Kakashi yang membawa perlengkapan mandi Pakkun.

Di tengah jalan mereka bertemu Sasuke yang berdiri menyandar santai di dinding. Kakinya disilangkan seolah ia seorang bangsawan agung yang sedang melihat kerja pada bawahannya. Naruto jengkel, pura-pura tak melihat Sasuke. Ia melengos pergi. Sedang Kakashi menyapa adik bungsunya itu yang sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kau kenapa, Sas?"

"Apa yang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau terlihat marah padaku." kata Kakashi.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, dengan gaya sengaknya seperti biasa. "Hanya perasaanmu saja." katanya ketus.

"Kau marah karena aku menyuruh Naruto mandiin Pakkun?" tanya Kakashi yang dapat balasan death glear gratisan. "Oh ya Tuhan, Sas..sas. Kau itu ada-ada saja. Naruto itu kan milik bersama. Jadi.."

"Milik bersama?" potong Sasuke jijik. Dia nggak suka istilah milik bersama itu.

"Err, maksudku pembantu untuk melayani kita semua. Jadi please deh. Jangan kau memonopolinya untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak melakukan itu." protes Sasuke tak terima.

"Ya, itu yang kau lakukan. Kau bersikap seolah aku ini penjahat hanya karena aku menyuruhnya memandikan Pakkun. Padahal kau?" Kakashi menyipit, memandang tubuh Sasuke, mencari penyebab kenapa Sasuke bersikap demikian. "Kau bahkan menyuruh gadis itu mandiin Manda tiap hari. Perlu ku ulang? Tiap hari. Apa itu masih kurang?"

"Nii-chan terlalu mengada-ada. Mana ada hal seperti itu." Tepis Sasuke.

"Kalo begitu, berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan itu."

"Tatapan apa lagi?"

"Tatapan seolah kau mau membunuhku lalu memutilasiku." Kata Kakashi sukses membuat Sasuke mengerjabkan bulu matanya yang lentik. Ia tak tahu kalo ia lagi memandang kakaknya seperti itu. Pantas anikinya yang biasanya cuek, mendadak menegurnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke, ngeloyor pergi, mengacuhkan kakaknya yang masih memandangnya heran.

...*****...

"Naruto tolong ambilkan tasku di meja!" Kata Fugaku memberi perintah.

Naruto mengambilkan tas yang diminta. Ia memberi Fugaku-sama sebuah senyuman nan manis sebagai salam. Fugaku membalasnya dengan senyuman pula. Garis-garis kaku dan dingin di wajahnya terlihat melunak, seolah ia senang dengan senyuman gadis itu.

Kernyitan di dahi Sasuke bertambah dalam melihat pemandangan langka itu. Tumben kakak pertamanya ini menyuruh Naruto ngambilin barangnya. Bukannya kakaknya itu antipati sama orang yang menyentuh tas kerjanya? Ada apa sih ini? Dari kemarin kok sepertinya orang-orang coba-coba mencari perhatian pada Naruto?

Dan yang membuat Sasuke mengumpat tak jelas. Kenapa hal itu mengganggunya? Secara Naruto kan bukan apa-apanya. Kenapa ia harus marah?

...*****...

Sasuke melemparkan pantatnya ke atas sofa, kasar. Ia memeluk bantal duduk terlalu erat, menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi kakak-kakaknya yang sedang asyik berkumpul bersama.

"Kau kenapa Sas?" tanya Obito.

"Bukan apa-apa." kata Sasuke ketus, tak ingin berbagi.

"Nggak kenapa-napa, kok datang marah-marah. Kau habis ngapain di kamar?" kata Obito tersinggung. Ditanya baik-baik, jawabnya malah sewot.

"Biasa, kayak nggak tahu Sasuke aja. Habis ngontrol pembantu kita." Kata Itachi dengan kilat jahil di matanya. Ia kan tahu kebiasaan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau itu masih saja begitu. Nggak percayaan amat sih sama Naruto. Dia itu gadis baik-baik. Nggak usah khawatir barangmu ilang atau rusak." Kata Kakashi menasehati. Ia mulai jengah dengan sikap Sasuke yang aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Bukan gitu. Aku hanya.. well hanya mengawasinya saja." kata Sasuke asal dan bingung sendiri nyari alasan untuk tindakannya itu.

Kakak-kakaknya melihatnya penuh tanda tanya. Mereka lalu senyum-senyum mencurigakan penuh arti. Pandangan mereka menyiratkan kata indahnya-masa-muda. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tak nyaman. Hell no. Ia tak lagi sedang jatuh cinta kayak remaja ingusan. Dia itu pria dewasa yang sudah bukan masanya lagi terpengaruhi hormon.

"Yah, siapa tahu ia meracuni Manda dengan ide-ide absurdnya itu." katanya beralasan.

"Oh ya? Seperti aku percaya saja. Bilang aja kau tertarik dengannya." Tukas Itachi.

"Aku tak tertarik. Cewek kampungan itu bukan tipeku."

"Serius? Kalo gitu aku boleh dong mendekatinya. Cewek sebagus itu masak dilepas gitu aja." Kata Itachi.

"Hei, aku dulu lah. Aku ini kakak, jadi adik minggir dulu." kata Obito tak mau kalah.

"Hentikan!" bentak Sasuke tak terima. "Berhenti berebut seperti anak kecil. Naruto itu manusia bukan mainan."

"Siapa yang main-main? Aku serius menjadikan Naruto milikku." Kata Obito menghilangkan jejak kekanakan di wajahnya.

"Sama aku juga. Tidak tiap hari kita ketemu gadis cantik nan baik hati. Pintar bikin biskuit pula. Benar-benar sempurna. Tipe istri idamanku." Kata Itachi mengimbuhkan. Tak ada kata jahil di paras tampannya. Ia terlihat serius dan itu membuat Sasuke meneguk air ludahnya. Perutnya mencelos tak nyaman.

"Ku harap begitu. Aku sudah bosan melihat kalian bermain-main dengan wanita." Kata Kakashi menyetujui.

...*****...

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dengan kernyitan di dahi. Ia heran. Tak biasanya ada orang yang mengirim surat padanya. Terlebih jika surat itu berasal dari Hyuga tepatnya Hyuga Hiashi, ayah Hyuga Neji, mantan saingannya semasa sekolah dulu. Dia kan nyaris tak ketemu dengannya. Kenapa sekarang ia mengirim surat untuk Naruto?

"Surat dari siapa?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Eh, tuan sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto spontan, melihat kehadiran tuan mudanya di siang hari ini.

"Ya, kerjaanku sudah beres. Surat dari siapa?"

"Dari Hyuga Hiashi."

"Ooh, pengacara kondang itu. Ada urusan apa?"

"Entah. Soalnya belum baca."

"Ehem, Naruto. Malam minggu nanti, kau ada acara?"

"Itu.. aku.."

"Naruto! Mana suratnya? Ngambil surat aja setahun." Teriak Sasuke dongkol tepat di telinganya. "Bukannya aniki sedang ditunggu Fugaku-nii? Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke secara tak langsung mengusir Itachi.

"Ini baru mau ke sana." kata Itachi sedikit dongkol dengan adik bungsunya itu. Bilangnya aja nggak tertarik, kenyataannya apa? Sasuke malah ikut campur, merusak segala usaha PDKT Itachi dan Obito. 'Dasar munafik. Nggak jujur. Sok gengsi.' Rutuk Itachi dalam hati.

Sasuke mendelik dengan wajah sangar, membuat nyali Naruto menciut. "Aku kan sudah bilang, berhenti menggoda kakak-kakakku. Kau itu terlalu naif." katanya sarkastik.

"Aku juga sudah bilang aku ke sini untuk bekerja, bukan untuk menggoda kakakmu atau siapapun yang ada di rumah ini. Aku punya tipe idaman sendiri dan yang pasti itu bukan kau atau kakak-kakakmu." balas Naruto tak kalah jengkel.

"Baguslah. Ku pikir kau sudah lupa dengan tujuanmu." Katanya mengejek dengan tingkah Naruto yang kontradiksi. Ia bilang nggak tertarik dengan kakaknya, tapi Naruto selalu lumer seperti agar-agar, hanya karena dipuji sedikit.

Hahh..., Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia jadi mengkhawatirkan nasib si Dobe yang lugu ini. Tinggal menghitung hari saja, Naruto pasti akan ke tangan salah satu dari kakaknya. Dan Sasuke tak menyukai hal itu.

**SKIP TIME**

Hari ini suasana di kediaman Uchiha muram. Fugaku sang kakak tertua terluka dan sekarang terbaring di atas kasur. Ia ditembak oleh terpidana yang marah dengan Fugaku karena memberinya tuntutan hukuman mati. Ia merampas pistol salah satu polisi yang berjaga dan menembak Fugaku tepat di dada bagian atas. Untung Fugaku segera mendapat pertolongan sehingga ia tertolong. Kini Fugaku dirawat di rumah dengan perban di bagian dada.

Hanya Sasuke seorang yang ada di rumah. Kakak-kakaknya yang lain sedang mengurusi perusahaan mereka di luar negeri, karena saat ini perusahaan-perusahaan itu sedang bermasalah.

Naruto menatap pintu kamar Fugaku nanar. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan penuh rasa bersalah. Tapi ia menguatkan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar. Sasuke membukakan pintunya. Wajah tuan mudanya yang biasanya sengak dan angkuh kini muram.

Tanpa kata ia menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Naruto, mencari penghiburan. Ia butuh Naruto dalam dekapannya untuk menyalurkan rasa tak tenang dan ketakutan kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Naruto satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia ajak berbagi saat ini.

Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. Ia mengelus punggung Sasuke, memberinya penghiburan. Setelah merasa tenang, ia menegakkan punggungnya. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah. "Tuan.. saya.."

"Naruto? Kau ke sini? Kemarilah!" kata Fugaku memotong perkataan Naruto. Ia menunjuk tempat yang kosong untuk Naruto.

Wanita cantik nan anggun dengan rambut hitam disanggul melirik Naruto tak suka. Ada kilat kecemburuan di mata wanita cantik itu. Mungkin wanita yang beberapa kali dilihatnya bersama Fugaku ini, naksir Fugaku-sama. Tapi ketidak sukaannya itu tertutupi oleh topeng aristokratnya yang sempurna.

"Perkenalkan ini Mikoto, sahabat baikku dan mendiang istriku." Naruto menganggukan kepala sopan. "Nah, ada perlu apa kau kemari? Kelihatannya penting." Tanya Fugaku to the point.

"Tuan, sebelumnya maafkan saya. Saya tak bermaksud bersikap tak tahu balas budi, tapi..." Naruto terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya, gelisah. Ia takut tuannya akan murka. Soalnya waktunya tak pas. Di saat Fugaku-sama terluka.

"Katakan saja. Aku janji tak akan marah."

"Saya menerima surat dari pengacara. Ia bilang ayah saya mewariskan untuk saya sejumlah uang untuk melunasi semua utang-utangnya. Jadi saya.. saya.."

"Karena itu kau mau berhenti? Iya? Begitu kan?" tanya Sasuke sakit hati. Ia merasa dikhianati dan dimanfaatkan habis-habisan. Tak dia sangka, gadis yang ia kira lugu, ternyata berhati iblis juga. Menyesal dia mempercayainya. Ternyata semua wanita itu sama, berhati iblis.

"Kau itu memang tak tahu diri. Sudah miskin, jelek, banyak tingkah. Berani-beraninya kau mengkhianati kami. Di saat kami terpuruk seperti ini, kau pergi begitu saja." Kata Sasuke penuh gejolak amarah. Tangannya gatal, ingin menempeleng gadis itu, kalo saja tak ingat dimana saat ini, ia berada.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya memerah dengan air mata menetes deras di pipinya. "Hik hik hiks, Maaf tuan, maaf. Saya tak bermaksud meninggalkan tuan. Saya.." permohonan maafnya terhenti karena Sasuke mencekalnya kasar, menariknya berdiri. Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke membuat lengannya memar berwarna biru.

"Pergi kau dari sini! PERGI! Aku muak melihatmu." Katanya kasar dan serak.

"Sasuke! hentikan!" tukas Fugaku dengan suara lemah, tapi tetap berwibawa. "Katakan alasanmu, Nar?"

"Untuk apa nanya lagi. Sudah jelas dia ini pengkhianat, tak tahu balas budi." Tukas Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." bentak Fugaku, membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Maaf tuan, beribu kali maaf. Bukan saya tak perduli dengan kondisi tuan, tapi.. kakak saya... kakak saya.." bibir Naruto bergetar ingin menangis.

"Kakakmu kenapa?" tanya Fugaku panik. Ia tahu seberapa sayangnya gadis itu pada kakaknya.

"Kakak saya sudah sadar dan ia ingin keluar dari rumah sakit. Karena itu saya.. saya.."

"Kau ingin merawat kakakmu?" tanya Fugaku.

Naruto mengangguk kepalanya. "Ya. Dia satu-satunya keluarga saya dan saya sangat menyayanginya. Tak mungkin saya diam di sini, sementara kakak saya terlantar dan kesepian di sana. Sekali lagi, maaf tuan, maaf." Kata Naruto terisak penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Aku malah akan marah kalo kau menelantarkan kakakmu." Kata Fugaku pengertian. "Maafkan Sasuke ya? Ia hanya syok melihatku terluka begini."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke-sama. Sasuke melengos. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat marah. Mungkin ia tak mempercayai Naruto karena sekali lagi waktunya tak tepat. Naruto juga tak mau begini, tapi apa boleh buat. Takdir menentukan lain.

Naruto meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Ia menenteng tas ransel bututnya yang dulu ia bawa. Ia menengok rumah yang beberapa bulan ini ia tinggali. Meski hanya sebentar, tapi penuh dengan kenangan manis. Segala tawa canda dan erangan frustasi kini terbayang di pelupuk mata. Ia bahkan merindukan desisan Manda. Ia membalikkan badannya tak ikhlas dan masuk ke dalam taksi.

Air mata mengalir sepanjang perjalanan. Sungguh berat hati ini melangkahkan kaki dari rumah itu. Rasanya separuh nyawanya tertinggal di sana. Ia yakin, hidupnya tak akan sama lagi setelah kepergiannya ini. Tapi ia membulatkan tekatnya. Demi Kyuu-nii. Satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa.

Sampai jumpa chap depan, Mina?

**TBC**

Maaf ya lama updatenya. Sebagai gantinya chap depan akan lebih cepat lagi. Mungkin tanggal 14 nanti bisa cepat update. Pas banget kan momennya, momen Valentine. Terakhir jangan lupa untuk rajin read dan mengirim reviewnya.

**Omake**

Naruto sedang duduk di gazebo menikmati belaian angin sore ketika Sakura meneleponnya.

"Hallo, Nar."

"Hallo, Sak. Ada apa? Kau terdengar sedang senang."

"Tentu saja. Aku ada kabar bagus untukmu." Kata Sakura mengikik bahagia.

"Kau mambuatku penasaran. Kabar baik apa itu?"

"Kakakmu sudah sadar."

"Whatt? Benarkah? Serius?"

"Suer, berani kesamber gledek kalo boong. Dia nanyain kamu begitu sadar."

"Aku percaya. Besok aku akan ke sana. Terima kasih, Sak. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Sama-sama. Well sampai jumpa nanti. Aku masih ada shift nih."

"Iya. Aku ngerti."

Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari akan datangnya mendung yang melanda majikannya itu.


	5. Chapter 5

Uchiha Brother

Summary : Naruto gadis remaja yang baru saja jadi yatim piatu. Keputusasaan dan ketidak berdayaannya mengantarkannya pada keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal tajir dan ditakuti seluruh penduduk Konoha. Gimana ya nasib Naruto? Apa beruntung atau malah buntung? SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, no BL stright yes. Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru, Uchiha Family

Author Note :

Fugaku : kakak tertua umur 36 tahun seorang duda.

Kakashi : kakak kedua umur 34 tahun

Obito : kakak ketiga umur 31 tahun

Itachi : kakak keempat umur 30

Sasuke : bungsu umur 27 tahun

Naruto : umur 17 tahun

Kyuubi : kakak Naruto umur, 25 tahun

Terima kasih buat reader yang masih setia nunggu fic gaje ini. Ai udah bingung gimana kelanjutan cerita ini. Mendadak aja Ai kehilangan mood. Udah gitu Ai kepeleset di tangga, menyebabkan kaki Ai keseleo dua-duanya. Sakit dan tersiksa banget. Tapi Ai tetap semangat untuk mengupdate fic ini, mumpung feelnya ada.

Chapter ini belum tamat. Udah kelewat panjang soalnya. Jadi Ai potong jadi dua chapter deh.

Maaf ya Ai nggak bisa balas semua review. Tapi Ai ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi para reader yang tak bosan membaca, memfollow, dan memfavorite fic ini. Lanjut ke story. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter Four**

**Flashback**

_Naruto duduk anteng, menghadap Hyuga Hiashi yang sibuk membuka-buka map di depannya. Pengacara kondang itu sibuk mencari surat wasiat peninggalan mendiang ayah Naruto dan Kyuubi. Naruto bersikap tenang terkendali, tapi sorot matanya berkhianat. Kecemasan masih nampak jelas tercetak di safirnya. _

_Kyuubi berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia masih lemah, jadi belum bisa duduk, meski bersandar pada tumpulan bantal. Tak seperti adiknya, ia jauh lebih tenang. Ia tak terlalu perduli dengan isi surat yang hendak bosnya itu bicarakan._

"_Ini adalah surat wasiat yang ayah kalian tinggalkan. Ayah kalian bukan pergi tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa untuk kalian."_

"_Maksud anda, ayah saya meninggalkan surat utang lainnya?" tanya Naruto cemas. Utang-utang sebelumnya aja belum lunas. Kalo ditambah lagi gimana?_

_Hyuga Hiashi tersenyum samar, memaklumi kecemasan gadis muda itu. Naruto masihlah amat belia untuk dibebani tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Wajar kalo ia cemas berlebihan. "Bukan. Apa kalian tahu kalo ayah kalian mengoleksi uang kuno?"_

_Naruto memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan Aniki-tahu? Dan dibalas Kyuubi dengan mengangkat bahu, tandanya ia pun tak tahu menahu. "Apa itu benda berharga?" tanya Naruto hati-hati._

"_Tentu saja. Kau bisa jadi jutawan kalo menjualnya pada kolektor." Jawab Hiashi._

_Kali ini Naruto tersenyum lega. Kata berharga dan jutawan itu cukup membuat dirinya membayangkan, beban hutang di pundaknya bakal hilang. Dia tak perlu lagi bekerja banting tulang menjadi babu di rumah Sasuke Uchiha yang nge-sok itu. "Apa anda bisa membantu saya menjualnya?" tanya Naruto antusias._

"_Kau ingin menjualnya?" tanya Hiashi balik._

"_Ya. Kami butuh uang untuk membayar utang-utang ayah." Kata Naruto cepat. Ia menoleh, melirik sang kakak yang dari sejak tadi diam mendengarkan. "Err, Kyuu-nii tak marah kan?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Aku juga berniat menjualnya untuk membayar hutang-hutang kita. Rasanya hidup dengan utang itu tak enak. Lebih baik punya uang sedikit, tapi tak punya utang, daripada kaya tapi utangnya banyak." Kata Kyuubi._

"_Well, jadi kalian sudah sepakat? Baiklah. Nanti akan ku bantu mencarikan kolektor. Atau kalo mau, kalian bisa pasang iklan di internet. Agar lebih cepat laku. Kalian butuh uang mendesak kan?" kata Hiashi._

"_Ide bagus." Kata Kyuubi. "Nanti aku coba." Lanjutnya._

"_Kalo begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Dan Kyuu, cepatlah sembuh. Kami merindukanmu di kantor. Tanpa kau, pekerjaanku rasanya tak ada habis-habisnya." Canda Hiashi pada Kyuu-nii yang dibalas cengiran Kyuubi._

_Hiashi pergi kembali ke kantornya. Naruto mengantarnya sampai pintu. Ia lalu duduk di samping kakaknya. Senyumnya bertambah lebar di bibirnya. Ia mengelus jemari tangan kakaknya yang pucat karena terlalu lama terbaring koma. _

"_Aku senang kakak sudah sadar dan aku senang kita bisa melunasi utang ayah. Rasanya pundakku jadi ringan."_

"_Aku juga." kata Kyuubi datar._

_Ia menatap adik satu-satunya itu. Ia rindu sekali dengan Naruto. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak memandang wajah cantik adiknya. Naruto semakin bertambah cantik dan dewasa, meski Kyuubi bisa melihat gurat kelelahan dan kesedihan di wajah ayunya._

_Kyuubi mengulurkan jemarinya, menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut. "Maaf ya. Kakak selama ini sudah membebanimu."_

"_Kyuu nii bicara apa? Kita kan keluarga. Sudah seharusnya saling bantu. Lagipula..."_

"_Lagipula apa?" potong Kyuubi cepat._

_Wajah Naruto berubah sendu. "Lagipula hanya Kyuu-nii, orang yang paling ku sayangi, yang ku punyai di dunia ini. Kalo tak ada Kyuu-nii, aku tak tahu, apa aku masih bertahan."_

_Mendadak tubuh Naruto terguncang. Ia menangis terisak-isak di dada kakaknya, mencurahkan beban penderitaannya selama ini. Kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya sudah lama berlalu, tapi baru sekarang ia bisa menangis sedih. Rasa syok, sedih, dan kehilangan baru ia rasakan kini._

_Dulu ia tak begitu menyadarinya. Banyak hal yang memenuhi otaknya, seperti utang-utang ayahnya yang menumpuk, Kyuu-nii yang terbaring di rumah sakit, dan bagaimana caranya ia membayar semua itu. Kesedihan karena kehilangan, jelas bukanlah hal utama yang harus ia pikirkan._

_Untunglah saat itu ada Kurenai-ba san di sisinya. Kurenai-ba san lah yang selama ini mendampinginya selama masa duka. Sungguh besar hutang budinya pada wanita paruh baya itu. Kalo tak ada Kurenai, Naruto tak yakin ia bisa bertahan hingga detik ini. Begitu berat beban yang harus ditanggungnya, di usianya yang masih sangat belia. _

_Kyuubi meletakkan jadi telunjuknya pada bibir Naruto. "Sudahlah semua sudah berlalu. Kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal." Kata Kyuubi sambil mengelus pundak Naruto. _

_Perasaan bersalah menyeruak di hatinya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan menebus semuanya itu. Ia tak akan membiarkan air mata Naruto mengalir lagi. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi senyuman sang adik. Itu tekadnya kini._

"_Err, Nar. Sebentar lagi, aku sembuh dan boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Utang kita pun bentar lagi lunas. Jadi, kau tak punya alasan lagi untuk kerja di sana." kata Kyuubi hati-hati. Ia sudah tahu kalo adiknya ini lebih memilih kerja banting tulang, daripada meneruskan studynya, menyia-nyiakan tawaran beasiswa ke perguruan tinggi terkemuka di negeri ini._

"_Eh." Gumam Naruto tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata sang kakak. "Kakak ingin aku berhenti kerja?"_

_Kyuubi mengangguk. "Aku khawatir denganmu. Kau tahu sendiri kan, gimana Uchiha itu?" kata Kyuubi dengan tubuh bergidik ngeri._

_Ia tak sebodoh itu, sampai tak menyadari bagaimana buruknya reputasi majikan Naruto. Meski ia bukanlah orang yang supel, tapi bukan berarti ia tak tahu apa-apa. Ia bahkan pernah sekali waktu, dalam acara jamuan makan yang dihadirinya ketika ia masih jadi asisten biro hukum milik Hiashi, memergoki salah satu Uchiha, entah Uchiha yang mana melakukan pelecehan pada gadis muda. Ia khawatir Naruto pun mengalami hal yang serupa._

"_Mereka tak seburuk itu, Kak. Hanya rumor saja. Selama aku kerja di sana, mereka tak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk padaku." kata Naruto menjelaskan. Menurutnya, keusilan dan kejahilan Itachi dan Obito selama ini, tak masuk daftar hal-hal yang buruk. Naruto bahkan tak memasukkan pelecehan yang dilakukan Sasuke dalam daftar 'Hal-hal yang buruk tadi.' Namanya juga tak sengaja. _

"_Mereka memang agak aneh dan jahil, tapi mereka dasarnya baik kok. Malah mereka menghiburku ketika aku putus dengan Gaara." katanya sedikit muram, mengingat nama mantan kekasihnya itu._

"_Oh, kau sudah putus dengan Gaara?" tanya Kyuubi kaget. Soalnya kan ia tahu betapa cinta matinya Naruto pada Gaara. Naruto menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi ingin tahu._

"_Soalnya dia itu brengsek." Kata Naruto dengan kemarahan yang kentara._

"_Akhirnya kau tahu juga, kebrengsekan anak itu. Ku pikir kau selamanya tak akan menyadarinya. Baguslah, kini kau mulai berfikir secara rasional."_

"_Kakakkk.." protes Naruto, mengerang panjang._

"_Memang itu kenyataannya. Sudah lupakan dia. Coba ceritakan apa saja yang kau alami selama aku koma!"_

"_Haruskah?" tanya Naruto tak yakin._

"_Well kalo tak mau tak apa sih. Aku masih bisa bertanya pada orang lain." Kata Kyuubi tanpa beban._

_Naruto ingin mengerang lagi. Ia paling benci sifat overprotektif kakaknya itu, yang selalu memantau kegiatannya dan mau tahu apa saja tentangnya. Itulah yang mungkin membuat sifat keras kepala muncul dan membuatnya bertahan dengan Gaara selama ini. Anggap saja, hubungannya dengan Gaara selama ini, bagian dari pemberontakannya pada sikap overprotektif sang kakak._

_Naruto mau tak mau bercerita pada sang kakak. Percuma saja menolak. Kakaknya ini pasti bakal tahu semuanya. Dan yang terburuk, kalo hal-hal yang buruk soal majikannya itu yang sampai di telingnya. Ia pasti bakal menekan Naruto, untuk segera resign._

_Dulu ia memang bersemangat, ingin segera berhenti bekerja pada keluarga Uchiha yang penuntut, egois, dan seenaknya itu. Tapi, setelah menjalani beberapa bulan bersama mereka, kenapa ia merasa sayang ya. Hatinya begitu berat untuk meninggalkan mereka, seakan-akan ia tak akan utuh lagi, begitu kakinya melangkah, keluar dari rumah itu._

**End Flashback**

**...*****...**

Hati Naruto sedang berbunga-bunga. Hari-hari yang dijalaninya terasa sempurna. Uang-uang kuno koleksi ayahnya sudah laku. Jumlah uang yang terhimpun sangat besar, lebih dari cukup untuk membayar utang-utang ayahnya, membiayai biaya pengobatan sang kakak, dan membeli rumah kecil sederhana, tapi nyaman untuk ditinggali. Kakaknya pun sudah dinyatakan pulih dan cukup melakukan rawat jalan.

Seharian ini, senyuman tersungging di bibir plumnya. Senyuman itu bahkan tak luntur, meski hari itu Sasuke-sama masih saja merecokinya, dengan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan. Harinya makin sempurna dengan kabar sang kakak sudah bisa check out. Ia dapat kabar baik itu dari Sakura.

Malam ini, Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia akan mengutarakan maksudnya secara langsung pada Fugaku Uchiha. Ia menunggu dengan sabar, kepulangan majikannya yang bertanggung jawab penuh pada rumah ini. Hingga larut malam menjelang, Fugaku-sama masih juga belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Hatinya sedikit cemas.

Tak biasanya Fugaku-sama pulang larut tanpa pemberitahuan. Pikiran-pikiran negatif kini beterbangan di otaknya. Ia tak bisa menghapus bayangan buruk yang kini memenuhi benaknya. Ia merasakan kegelisahan luar biasa dan perasaan tak enak.

Ia mondar-mandir seorang diri di depan pintu, bersiap-siap jikalau Fugaku-sama pulang. Ia memaksakan dirinya, terus terjaga meski malam semakin larut. Untuk mengatasi rasa kantuk yang menyerang hebat, Naruto menyeduh kopi paling pahit di rumah ini.

Sesekali ia masuk ke kamar Sasuke-sama yang juga tak berpenghuni. Ia masuk sekedar untuk melepaskan rasa setres dan ketakutan yang saat ini mencekamnya. Dan masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hanya ditanggapi desisan Manda yang lalu diterjemahkan bebas oleh Naruto.

Tepat pukul 1 dini hari, Sasuke tiba di depan rumah. Penampilannya berantakan, tak serapi biasanya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan kalut. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar lagi. "Tolong kemas baju-baju Fugaku-nii, peralatan mandi dan alat cukur ke dalam koper."

"Eh." Gumam Naruto bingung. "Hai'k, tuan." Katanya akhirnya mengiyakan saja. Sepertinya tuannya ini tak ingin menjelaskan apapun pada Naruto, selain perintah mengemasi barang Fugaku-sama.

Ketika Sasuke keluar kamarnya dengan dandanan rapi setelah mandi dan ganti baju, koper Fugaku-sama sudah siap. "Tuan mau kemana?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi? Apa Fugaku-sama ter..terluka?"

"Ia tertembak tadi siang."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" kata Naruto terperangah. Oh, ya Tuhan, tertembak. Siapa yang setega itu pada tuan mudanya?

"Pelurunya berhasil diambil. Kini kakak berada di ruang perawatan intensif."

"Syukurlah, beliau selamat." Naruto mendesah lega.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. "Jaga rumah ini, baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu." katanya. Ia mengambil koper dari tangan Naruto. Sasuke berjalan elegan, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih syok dengan berita itu.

Meski Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nada datar dan dingin, Naruto tahu, tuannya itu pasti terpukul. Tuannya itu pasti sangat mencemaskan kakaknya. Terlebih saat ini hanya Sasuke-sama yang ada di rumah.

"Eh, hati-hati, Tuan." Naruto memberi peringatan untuk tuan mudanya, agar lebih berhati-hati. Siapa tahu orang gila yang menembak Fugaku-sama masih berkeliaran di jalan, lalu mencelakai Sasuke-sama juga?

Sepeninggal Sasuke, ia terduduk di salah satu sofa. 'Oh, ya Tuhan.' Pikirnya. Ia berdoa, semoga tuan mudanya segera sembuh dan pelakunya tertangkap. Tapi bagaimana dengan rencana resign-nya. Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajukannya. Tuan mudanya sedang ditimpa kemalangan. Kalo ia tak ada, bagaimana dengan urusan rumah?

Tapi bagaimana pula dengan Kyuu-nii. Besok, kakaknya keluar dari rumah sakit. Tak mungkin ia meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih sakit dan duduk di atas kursi roda untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Ia tak setega itu.

"Sekarang aku mesti gimana?" katanya lirih. Ia merasa serba salah. Kepalanya sampai pening memikirkannya. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yang tak nyaman. Akibatnya ia bangun dengan kepala kram dan tubuh sakit semua. Ia membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin di bawah pancuran untuk memulihkan staminanya dan bersiap melakukan pekerjaannya pagi ini.

Siang hari setelah mengurus surat-surat administrasi rumah sakit milik kakaknya, ia memberanikan diri mengunjungi tempat tuan mudanya dirawat. Ia berharap tuan mudanya maklum dengan posisinya saat ini dan tak membencinya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan hati yang berdebar kencang, ketakutan.

Setelah dipersilakan masuk, ia mengutarakan maksudnya. Sesuai dugaanya, Sasuke-sama marah. Ia melontarkan cacian yang tak pantas padanya. Naruto tak marah. Ia merasa layak menerimanya. Sedangkan Fugaku-sama lebih bisa menerima. Ia melepas Naruto dan tetap memaksa membayar gaji Naruto untuk bulan ini.

Itulah kali terakhir, Naruto melihat wajah majikannya itu secara live. Setelah itu ia hanya bisa menjumpai mereka lewat layar kaca atau tabloid. Yah, mereka kan punya lingkup sosial yang berbeda, jadi wajar kalo tak bertemu lagi. Dan terkadang itu membuat Naruto meneteskan air matanya diam-diam, ketika malam sudah larut.

Naruto merindukan kehidupannya di sana. Ia rindu dengan tawa jahil Itachi ketika berhasil mengerjai Naruto dengan trik-trik anehnya. Ia rindu dengan tingkah polah Obito yang kekanakan. Ia rindu pada sikap dingin Kakashi, tapi sebenarnya perhatian dan dewasa. Ia rindu pada Sasuke-sama dengan sifat bossynya itu. Ia bahkan merindukan pakkun, anjing peliharaan Kakashi-sama yang wajahnya sangar itu. Manda? Mengingat peliharaan Sasuke-sama hanya menambah perih di hatinya.

Rasa rindunya pada mereka tak tertahankan. Rindu, rindu, dan rindu. Sampai giula rasanya. Begitu sakit dan menyesakkan dada. Menjadi racun dalam hidupnya. Hidupnya begitu hambar dan kosong. "Hik hik hiks.." isaknya tertahan dibalik punggung tangannya.

Untunglah tuan mudanya ini populer. Mereka sering wara-wiri di TV. Memang bukan berita bagus. Soalnya tuan mudanya, khususnya Sasuke-sama wara-wiri di Infotainment, karena sering menggandeng selebritis yang berbeda-beda tiap Minggu. Meski demikian, Naruto cukup terhibur. Itu bisa jadi pelipur lara, yang menunjukkan kalo tuan mudanya itu baik-baik saja.

"Hik hik hiks." Isakan lirih kembali terdengar.

TOK TOK TOK...

Kyuubi mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar adiknya membuka pintu. Ia tahu saat ini adiknya pasti sedang sibuk membuat alibi ia baru bangun tidur, bukannya lagi menangis diam-diam dalam kamar. Ia bisa mendengar isakannya yang lirih, meski suaranya sangat pelan.

Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini adiknya selalu murung dan jarang tersenyum. Kyuubi tak menghitung senyum palsu sebagai sebuah senyuman. Ia hanya tak tahu penyebab adiknya murung. Ia masih menunggu dengan sabar, suatu saat adiknya itu bakal terbuka padanya. Ia tak mau memaksa.

"Sebentar." Balas Naruto. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan pura-pura keluar dengan wajah berantakan, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. "Ada apa, Kak? Hoahmm..."

Naruto pura-pura menguap agar akting baru bangun tidurnya meyakinkan. Niatnya sih begitu. Tapi kenapa ia malah ngantuk beneran? Ia sampai mengucek-ucek kelopak matanya agar tetap terjaga. Kan nggak sopan, kakak lagi ngomong, ia malah ketiduran. Siapa tahu yang mau diomongin Kyuubi penting.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Penting?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas kakaknya anggukan kepala. "Tidak bisakah besok aja?" dan lagi-lagi dibalas gelengan kepala. "Baiklah." Kata Naruto menyilakan kakaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto duduk di tepi kasur sedangkan kakaknya duduk di kursi, tempat meja rias.

"Aku akan keluar kota beberapa hari. Urusan pekerjaan. Kau tak apa-apa kan, ku tinggal di rumah seorang diri?" Kata Kyuubi. Naruto terdiam, masih mencerna informasi mendadak ini. "Kalo kau takut, kau bisa minta Sakura untuk menemanimu." Lanjut Kyuubi.

"Tak masalah, Kak. Aku sudah besar, bukan anak kecil lagi. Kapan kakak berangkat?"

"Err besok pagi." Katanya lirih.

"TIDAKKK..." Teriak Naruto kalang kabut. "Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" Naruto dilanda kepanikan. Ia belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk bekal kakaknya selama perjalanan. Mana stok bahan makanan menepis lagi. Aduh mampus, deh.

"Yah, aku juga baru tahunya sekarang. Rencananya mendadak sekali. Tapi, tenang. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau tak perlu panik begitu."

"Tetap saja rasanya nggak enak. Seharusnya aku membantu kakak packing, bukannya tidur." Kata Naruto merajuk.

Kyuubi menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. "Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk kakak. Jadi sekarang waktunya kamu santai, dan belajar untuk persiapan masuk kuliahmu tahun depan." Kata Kyuubi lembut.

"Ya, aku ngerti. Tapi, Kak?" protes Naruto yang dibalas kakaknya dengan tatapan apa-lagi. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini lama. Aku tak berminat melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas. Aku ingin masuk akademi saja."

"Apa kau khawatir soal biaya?" tanya Kyuubi lembut. Ia mengelus-elus rambut panjang Naruto yang terurai.

"Bu-bukan." Elak Naruto cepat, tak ingin kakaknya salah paham. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, setelah difikir masak-masak, aku merasa tak cocok kuliah di universitas. Aku lebih senang masuk akademi ke-rumah tangga-an. Itu lebih aku banget, daripada jadi akuntan atau dokter."

"Yah, kalo itu maumu, ya sudah. Kakak dukung saja. Kau sudah tahu rencana karirmu, kelak?"

"Em, tentu saja. Setelah lulus aku mau membuat toko kue. Kata Sasuke-sama..." Naruto berhenti. Membicarakan Sasuke, memberi denyut nyeri di sudut hatinya. "Uchiha-sama bilang biskuit buatanku itu yang terbaik." Naruto membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang begitu menikmati biskuit buatannya. Itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

Kyuubi terdiam. Dalam hati berfikir, bagaimana wajah Sasuke itu? Sepertinya Sasuke itu nama spesial dalam hati adiknya. Memang sih Naruto juga sering menyebut nama Uchiha yang lainnya, tapi hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuat Naruto tersenyum ceria atau mendadak sedih. Ia jadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto itu?

'Ah, nanti juga bakal cerita.' pikirnya menepis pikiran yang bukan-bukan. "Itu saja yang ingin kakak katakan. Selamat istirahat." Kata Kyuubi melepas pelukannya dan beranjak dari kamar Naruto.

...****...

Uchiha brother sedang berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka menikmati sarapan pagi dengan penuh hikmat. Tak ada percakapan dalam ruangan itu. Hanya keheningan yang ada. Agak aneh memang, mengingat biasanya ruang makan selalu ramai dengan celoteh Obito dan Itachi. Tapi kali ini, keduanya bahkan tak berminat melontarkan lelucon.

"Masih enakan biskuit buatan Naru-chan." Keluh Obito, memandang tak berselera biskuit yang dibeli kakaknya di toko.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama itu lagi di depanku." Kata Sasuke dingin. Ia jadi makin tak berselera sarapan. Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet bersih lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku muak." Katanya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Memang aku salah apa? Aku kan hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Kenapa ia mesti marah-marah? Ada apa sih dengan Sasuke?" protes Obito manyun.

"Kau tak salah. Hanya Sasuke agak sensitif. Kau lihat tak? Akhir-akhir ini, ia jadi aneh, sering melamun dan bengong sendiri." Kata Fugaku di sela-sela minum susu.

"Akan ku coba bicara dengannya." Kata Itachi yang lumayan dekat dengan Sasuke.

Itachi minta ijin meninggalkan ruang makan duluan. Ia menghampiri Sasuke di kamarnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke berjongkok depan kandang Manda. Itachi mendengar percakapan sepihak Sasuke dengan Manda yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan karena lirihnya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, memandang adik bungsunya.

"Ehem." Itachi berdehem, minta perhatian. "Aku tak tahu kau suka bicara dengan Manda. Bukannya itu hobinya Naru-chan?"

Tubuh Sasuke bergidik sebentar, menunjukkan ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Itachi. Tapi seperti Uchiha lainnya, ia bisa mengendalikan reaksinya. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk berhenti menyebut nama itu?" kata Sasuke dingin.

Itachi mengabaikan peringatan Sasuke. Seperti ia takut saja. Ia malah dengan seenaknya duduk di atas kasur Sasuke yang berantakan. "Kau masih marah padanya?"

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti..."

"Menyebut namanya?" Potong Itachi cepat. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali. Aku sudah hafal."

"Lalu untuk apa kau berulang kali menyebut nama pengkhianat itu?" kata Sasuke tampak terluka, menyebut istilah pengkhianat itu.

"Kau berlebihan."

"Berlebihan? Apanya yang berlebihan? Sudah jelas-jelas ia meninggalkan kita di saat kita terpuruk. Fugaku-nii baru saja tertembak. Aku seorang diri di rumah. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia mengundurkan diri?" teriak Sasuke kalap.

"Lalu ia harus bagaimana? Haruskah ia menelantarkan kakaknya yang masih sakit seorang diri di rumah? Demi kita? Itukah yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?"

"Aku..." Sasuke ragu sesaat. "Itu hanya alasannya saja."

"Itu bukan alasan, tapi itu kenyataan." Kata Itachi lembut. "Pada hari Fugaku-nii tertembak, itu bertepatan dengan hari keluarnya Kyuubi, kakak Naruto dari rumah sakit. Bukan mau-nya dia begitu. Tapi itulah, takdir Tuhan. Siapa yang bisa menolak?"

Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamar. Matanya menyapu seluruh benda dalam kamarnya. Apapun yang bisa dipandang, selain Itachi.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Omong kosong macam apa itu?" kata Sasuke gusar.

Benarkah yang ia rasakan selama ini cinta? Ia memang selalu marah kalo Naruto dekat dengan pria lain. Dan ia selalu merasa senang hanya dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Ada perasaan tenang saat ia berada di samping Naruto. Ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutnya hanya karena senyuman kecil Naruto. Mungkinkah itu cinta?

"Sebaiknya kau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri. Naru-chan gadis yang baik. Kau rugi besar kalo melepaskannya." Itu petuah Itachi, sebelum keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Aku tahu ia gadis baik. Aku sangat tahu itu." desahnya entah pada siapa.

Ternyata selama ini, Sasuke diam-diam sering mampir di sekitar rumah Naruto dengan berjuta alasan, setiap hari. Awalnya hanya ingin memastikan kejujuran gadis itu. Lama-kelamaan jadi candu. Ia merasa wajib mengawasi gadis itu dari sudut kaca hitam mobilnya.

Ia selalu memperhatikan tingkah laku gadis yang sudah menempati sudut ruang hatinya. Bagaimana gadis itu menciumi tiap bunga sebelum menyirami bunga-bunga di halamannya yang mungil? Bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum lembut, mendorong kursi roda kakaknya? Bagaimana telatennya ia, merawat dan menemani sang kakak hingga bisa berjalan. Tawanya yang renyah saat kakaknya berhasil melangkah. Sasuke tahu semuanya.

Sasuke bahkan merekam kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Naruto dalam sudut otaknya yang paling dalam. Ia tahu, Naruto sering mempoutkan bibirnya kalo lagi jengkel. Naruto akan kehilangan kata-kata, saat amarahnya sedang menguap. Naruto senang memainkan ujung roknya, ketika sedang gelisah. Sasuke semua kebiasaan Naruto itu. Meski sepele, menurutnya sangat berarti.

Tapi egonya yang tinggi, membuat kakinya tak bisa menjamah halaman rumah Naruto selangkahpun. Ia hanya bisa terpaku di mobil, seperti penonton. Seandainya saja ia bisa menurunkan egonya, mungkin ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah itu, dan bicara santai dengannya. Sayang, darah Uchiha yang egois mengalir begitu kental di tiap nadinya.

Akhirnya alih-alih mengejar Naruto yang polos, ia malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan cewek-cewek sosialita yang cantik, seksi, tapi otaknya kosong. Wanita yang digandengnya tak pernah sama dan paling lama seminggu. Semua itu tetap saja tak bisa mengalihkan bayangan Naruto yang menghiasi tiap-tiap mimpinya. Sasuke jadi frustasi dan tanpa sadar membenci nama itu, sebenci-bencinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" desahnya galau. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

...*****...

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya menyapu. Ada sebuah mobil keluarga bercat hitam berhenti depan rumahnya. 'Mungkin ia mau nanya jalan.' Pikirnya. Ia terperangah tak percaya melihat siapa yang turun dari mobil.

"KAKAKKK..." teriak Sai riang.

Sai berlari-lari kecil, menghambur dalam pelukannya. Menma juga tak mau kalah. Ia meronta minta turun dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju Naruto. Di belakang mereka, berdiri Sasuke dengan gaya kasual, membuatnya tampak sangat rupawan. Banyak pejalan kaki yang sampai berhenti hanya untuk mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke.

Naruto sudah biasa berhadapan dengan tuan mudanya itu, meski demikian, ia masih saja terpengaruh dengan kehadirannya. Jantungnya memacu cepat hanya karena Sasuke melangkah menghampirinya. Ia sampai berpegangan sapunya agar tak rubuh secara memalukan.

"Hai." Sapanya. "Apa aku mengganggu? Maaf sebelumnya. Menma dan Sai merengek-rengek ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi..." Sasuke mengambil kaca mata hitamnya sehingga oniksnya kini bertemu safir Naruto. "Aku membawa kemari. Kau tak mengusir kami, kan?" Kata Sasuke mencari alasan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tangannya sibuk bermain-main dengan Menma yang minta gendong. "Tentu saja aku tak keberatan. Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu pagi bertamu? Aku belum selesai menyapu dan menyiram tanaman." Naruto menunjukkan penampilannya yang masih berantakan.

Rambut Naruto mencuat kemana-mana dan diikat asal-asalan jadi satu. Beberapa helai rambutnya menjuntai, membingkai wajahnya yang berbentuk oval. Peluh menetes dari dahinya turun ke bawah hingga lehernya, mengkilat keemasan. Naruto merona malu. Ia berusaha merapikan sebisanya penampilannya, tapi rambutnya menolak diajak kerja sama, malah tambah berantakan.

"Ha ha ha.. Aku tak masalah kok dengan penampilanmu itu." Sasuke tertawa geli. Ia merasa hari ini, emosinya lepas dan rileks. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin. "Justru aku yang minta maaf. Well, bagaimana kalo aku bantu biar cepat selesai?"

"Ah, tak usah. Nanti Sasuke-sama jadi kotor. Lebih baik Sasuke-sama, Sai, dan Menma masuk saja." Tolak Naruto secara halus.

"Hei jangan begitu. Jangan menolak bantuan dari teman! Lagipula aku tak melakukannya secara Cuma-Cuma."

"Anda minta bayaran? Dari saya? Tak salah, tuh?"

"Iya. Bayarannya murah. Kau cukup menemani kami ke Konoha Land. Mereka kangen ingin main denganmu seharian penuh. Dan jangan panggil aku Sasuke-sama lagi. Aku bukan majikanmu lagi. Cukup Sasuke."

"Aku bisa menerima ajakan ke Konoha Land. Tapi, panggilan Sasuke itu agak..."

"Sasuke. Aku tak mau dipanggil selain panggilan itu." Sasuke tak mau mendengar keluhan Naruto dan terpaksa Naruto mengiyakan. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana kakakmu?"

"Oh, kakakku sedang ke luar kota."

"Lebih baik kau siap-siap sekarang. Sekalian buatkan bekal untuk kami ya? Tadi kami lupa sarapan." Sasuke nyengir. Ketahuan bulusnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap lalu membuat sarapan dan bekal untuk kita piknik. Tolong sapu yang bersih ya? Jangan lupa menyiraminya, pakai air yang sedang. Jangan maksimal! Nanti bunganya rusak." Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan Naruto yang tertunda. Tak terlalu sulit baginya karena ia biasa melakukan ini di rumah. Dan ia sudah hafal di luar kepala, apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto dalam merawat bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Sementara kakaknya bekerja, Sai dan Menma duduk di teras Naruto. Mereka menikmati keasrian rumah Naruto yang tergolong kecil, tapi nyaman.

Sejam kemudian, mereka sudah tiba di Konoha Land. Mereka mencoba berbagai wahana. Meski pernah menaikinya dulu, tapi mereka tak merasa bosan mencobanya lagi. Puas bermain, mereka membentangkan tikar, alas duduk di salah satu taman di Konoha Land. Mereka makan bekal mereka yang sederhana penuk nikmat.

Sambil makan, ia diam-diam melirik Sasuke. Ia ingin memuaskan dirinya, mengingat setiap detailnya, karena mungkin hal ini tak akan terulang lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke masih tetap tampan seperti biasanya. Hanya saja Naruto berhasil menangkap gurat kelelahan dari wajahnya.

"Sai! Jangan jauh-jauh!" teriaknya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, ketika Sai bermain-main dengan bolanya.

"Apa Uchiha-sama baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Uchiha yang mana?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Semua Uchiha, termasuk kau." Naruto masih canggung memanggil Sasuke, jadi ia lebih memilih panggilan kau.

"Fugaku-nii sudah sembuh, meski tangannya terpaksa diamputasi. Kini ia memakai tangan palsu. Cukup membantu dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tapi kadang nii-chan mengeluhkan tangan palsunya itu."

"Eh, benarkah? Memang separah itu luka tembaknya?"

"Ya. Pelurunya bersarang di bagian saraf tangan, membuat tangan kakak tak lagi berfungsi normal."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi-sama, Obito-sama dan Kakashi-sama."

"Kakashi-nii masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia tetap penyendiri dan maniak anjing. Dulu kami sampai mengancam akan kabur dari rumah kalo ia masih berniat menambah lagi peliharaannya."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto terkekeh geli. Tak ia sangka dibalik image Kakashi yang dingin tak tersentuh, ia memiliki obsesi yang tak biasa. Habis anjing-anjing peliharaannya mukanya seram semua sih. Jadi yang lihat juga malas.

Tawa Naruto menambah semangat Sasuke untuk bercerita. "Itachi-nii kembali mengaktifkan dan menambah jebakan-jebakannya. Soalnya Obito-nii kembali menginvasi kamarnya. Tahu sendiri Obito-nii macam apa. Kejorokannya itu luar biasa. Kau mungkin pingsan kalo mengunjungi kamarnya.

"Aku tak heran sih. Dulu aja aku juga nyaris mati lemas, saat pertama kali membersihkan kamarnya."

"Yah itu sudah wataknya. Susah diubah. Hanya saja sekarang kejorokannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia lagi dilanda frustasi."

"Frustasi kenapa?" Naruto mengulum bibirnya, bersiap meledakkan tawanya.

"Frustasi karena tak lagi dapat jatah biskuit. Kami sampai ngeri. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi Obito-nii masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena tak tahan berpisah jauh dari Biskuit-chan."

"Ha ha ha.." Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa sampai keluar air mata di sudut matanya. Perutnya bahkan sakit karena kegelian.

Sasuke memandang takjub wajah Naruto yang masih sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sudut hatinya merasa senang menikmati momen indah di hari ini. Tawa itu karenanya, untuknya dan hanya untuknya seorang. "Naruto!" Sekilas ada keraguan tercetak dari oniksnya. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kecil sebelum berujar. "Maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya, dulu aku mencacimu, menuduhmu pengkhianat. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tak salah." Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Aku memang layak dicap pengkhianat, tak tahu balas budi. Karena saat tenagaku dibutuhkan, aku justru pergi. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tak salah, Naru. Aku lah yang kekanakan. Dan menurutku keputusanmu itu tepat."

"Tepat?"

"Ya, mendahulukan keluarga itu lebih utama. Hanya orang idiot yang melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, dan aku tak akan punya respek lagi padamu."

Mereka lalu tersenyum. Menma terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia meminta perhatian Naruto. Naruto tertawa geli dan mengajak Menma bermain-main di taman. Sai yang lelah bermain bola, tiduran berbantalkan kaki kakaknya. Sasuke yang moodnya lagi di puncak tak keberatan jadi bantal gratisan.

Sayangnya kebahagiaan mereka sedikit rusak karena insiden tak mengenakkan. Lagi-lagi Naruto bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya di taman ini. Kenapa ya ia selalu sial mulu, tiap kali mengunjungi taman ini?

Naruto menghiraukan kehadiran mantannya itu. Tak terlalu sulit sekarang. Kehadiran si Sabaku itu tak lagi spesial di matanya. Ia tak merasa terganggu dengan ketidak adaannya. Ia bahkan tak pernah menangisi perpisahannya dengan Sabaku. Hanya awal mereka pisah saja.

"Naruto. Kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara sebentar." Katanya.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto. Ia mengajak Gaara menjauh dari Menma. Ia khawatir amarah Gaara meledak lagi lalu memaki-maki Naruto di depan anak kecil. "Apa lagi yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku.."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Ada lagi?" Potong Naruto malas mendengar alasan Gaara yang pasti bakal makan banyak waktu. Ia suka bicara bertele-tele jika ada maunya.

"Aku ingin kita kembali. Aku janji hal itu tak akan terulang lagi. Aku khilaf. Aku tak tahan jauh darimu jadi aku..."

"Mencari sampingan saat aku tak ada? Begitu, kan?" potong Naruto dengan nafas memburu.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku! Ini tak seperti yang kau sangka. Ini semua salah Matsuri. Ia yang menggodaku. Ia yang menjebakku. Dia iri dengan kita karena itu..."

"Cukup Gaara! Aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu lagi. Kau pikir aku tak tahu alasanmu ingin kembali. Kau ingin memanfaatkanku lagi, bukan? Karena sekarang aku kembali kaya dan kau.." bentak Naruto dengan amarah yang sulit terkendali. "Dan kau sedang dalam kesulitan keuangan." Lanjutnya dengan nada dingin. Pengkhianatan Gaara tidaklah seberapa. Tapi dimanfaatkan lalu dibuang seperti sampah, itu lebih sakit lagi.

"Kau tahu, Gaara? Kau itu munafik. Di depanku kau bicara manis, di belakangku kau menjelek-jelekkan aku. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai mau balikan denganmu? Jadi simpan saja semua rayuanmu untuk perempuan-perempuan bodoh di luar sana." Naruto berniat beranjak pergi, tapi lengannya ditahan Gaara.

"Kau menolakku karena Uchiha itu, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Lepaskan!"

Pegangan Gaara bukannya melonggar justru semakin erat. Tangan Naruto sampai merah karenanya. "Tidak akan. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertama, itu bukan urusanmu. Aku mau pacaran dengan Uchiha atau siapapun, itu bukan urusanmu. Kau bukan apa-apaku lagi." Naruto mengurai genggaman jemari tangan Gaara. "Kedua, kalo iya memang kenapa? Masalah buatmu?" Dalam sekali sentakan, cengkraman itu pun lepas.

"Kau itu bodoh. Uchiha itu hanya akan mempermainkanmu." Teriak Gaara kalap karena rencananya gagal.

"Kau pikir kau berhak mengatainya? Kau sendiri orang seperti apa? Kalo pun ia hanya menjadikanku mainan, ia tetap lebih baik darimu. Ia..." Naruto berhenti, ragu sesaat. "Setidaknya ia tak akan jadi parasit yang hanya ingin uangku. Dia tidak SEPERTIMU." Balasnya dingin.

Naruto sekarang benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Gaara dengan hati berantakan. Kenapa si brengsek itu mengingatkannya lagi? Ia tahu, ia tak layak bersanding dengan Uchiha. Ia juga tak berharap muluk-muluk Uchiha itu terpikat dengannya. Ia tak cukup cantik, modis dan berkelas untuk mereka. Karena itu, ia tak pernah berharap bisa pacaran dengan salah satu Uchiha itu.

Tapi hati ini tak bisa berbohong. Ia jelas-jelas jatuh cinta pada salah satu Uchiha itu. Cintalah yang membuatnya menangis tiap malam. Cinta bertepuk tangannya-lah yang membuat hidupnya terasa kosong. Ia akan menerima apapun yang bisa ia peroleh, termasuk menghabiskan waktu yang sedikit ini. Ia sudah puas, kok.

"Ada apa? Apa ia menyakitimu?" tegur Sasuke. Ia menghapus air mata Naruto yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sentuhan Sasuke membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak, seperti terkena percikan tegangan listrik tinggi. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, memberi jarak diantara mereka. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingat hal yang menyebalkan." Naruto berusaha menyunggingkan senyum kecil, tapi di mata Sasuke malah itu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Jangan paksakan tersenyum kalo kau tak ingin tersenyum!" tegurnys. "Lebih baik kita kembali. Matahari sudah semakin tinggi."

"Ya." kata Naruto mengiyakan.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai, tak bersemangat. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi gemas. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang ingin menarik tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya, memberinya perlindungan yang layak gadis itu dapatkan. Ia tak rela melihat kesedihan dan kerapuhannya. Mungkinkah ini cinta?

Sasuke tak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Perasaan posesif, ingin melindungi, dan cemburu. Ya, Sasuke cemburu melihat gadis itu bertemu dengan mantanya. Ia marah tangan kotor itu menyentuh kulit gadisnya.

Tunggu gadisnya? Sejak kapan Naruto jadi gadisnya? Tapi kenapa ide Naruto jadi gadisnya tak mengganggu pikirannya? Malah ia merasa, memang seperti itulah adanya. "Aku harus memastikannya." Gumamnya berjanji dalam hati.

Piknik itu berakhir sedih, setidaknya dari pihak Naruto. Gaara merusak moodnya hingga ia tak melamun sepanjang hari dan tak menyadari kalo kini ia sudah tiba di rumah. Untunglah di saat sedang bad mood seperti ini, Menma tidak rewel. Ia mau diajak pulang tanpa banyak keributan. Naruto mengantar kepergian Sasuke dengan hati yang tak karuan.

Ia tak rela Sasuke pergi. Ia ingin Sasuke di sini di sampingnya seperti dulu. Ia tak perduli, meski yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata-kata sarkastik cenderung menghina. Baginya asal itu dari Sasuke, semua tetap menyenangkan. Asal bersama Sasuke, semua terasa indah.

Apakah ia harus melamar jadi pembantunya lagi, agar bisa dekat dengannya? Sungguh pemikiran yang sangat bodoh. Kalo kakaknya dengar, ia pasti ngamuk berat. Kyuubi mungkin bakal teriak "Untuk apa kau kerja di sana? Memang kakakmu ini tak sanggup membiayaimu lagi?"

"Hahhh.." Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu itu pemikiran bodoh, tapi tetap saja menggoda pikirannya. Rasa-rasanya kalo tak ada kakaknya, ia mungkin akan melakukan hal gila itu. Jauh dari Sasuke membuat otaknya konslet. "Tak adakah jalan untuk kami bisa bersama, Tuhan. Jadi pembantunya pun tak apa." katanya lirih pada angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

_**Jika teringat tentang dikau, jauh di mata dekat di hati**_

_**Sempat terfikir tuk kembali, walau beda akan ku jalani**_

_**Tak ada niat untuk selamanya pergi.**_

_**Jika teringat tentang dikau, jauh di mata dekat di hati**_

_**Apakah sama yang ku rasa, ingin jumpa walau ada segan**_

_**Tak ada niat untuk berpisah denganmu**_

_**Jika memang masih bisa mulutku berbicara**_

_**Satu kata yang ingin terucap**_

_**Kan ku dengar caci dan pujimu padaku**_

_**Kita masih muda dalam mencari keputusan**_

_**Maafkan daku ingin kembali**_

_**Seumpama ada jalan untuk kembali**_

...*****...

Semua berjalan cepat. Naruto tak mengerti siapa yang memulainya. Tapi setelah acara piknik yang berakhir berantakan, Sasuke sering ketemu dengan Naruto dengan cara yang tak terduga. Ternyata Konoha tak seluas yang dibayangkannya. Masa ia bertemu dengan majikannya itu dimanapun. Bukan berarti ia mengeluh, hanya aneh aja.

Hari ini Naruto mendapat giliran belanjang kebutuhan rumah selama sebulan. Dengan penuh semangat ia mendorong troli belanjanya. Tak sengaja, kakinya melangkah di depan cafe baru yang cukup mewah di mall besar, masih milik Uchiha juga. Ia melihat Sasuke.

Naruto nyaris menghampiri Sasuke, kalo saja ia tak melihat di samping Sasuke ada seorang wanita cantik. Ia tak melihat wajahnya karena tutup tubuh bidang Sasuke. Mereka berciuman mesra, tak perduli sekelilingnya. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, menggerayangi tubuh wanita molek itu. Tak tahan dengan semua itu, Naruto bergegas pergi.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membiarkan belajaannya menggelatak di lantai. Ia menghiraukan Kyuubi yang kebingungan di luar. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas bantal dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ini luar biasa sakit, melebihi sakit yang ditorehkan Gaara dulu. Naruto mencengkram dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Seharian penuh Naruto mengunci dirinya dalam kamar. Ia tak mau keluar kamar. Ia bahkan tak menyentuh makanan yang disorongkan kakaknya lewat celah pintu. Ia tahu, ia telah membuat kakaknya sangat cemas. Biarkan saja. Naruto hanya ingin bersikap egois sekali ini saja.

Naruto menjalani hari-harinya seperti zombie. Wajahnya murung dan pucat pasi. Ia sering melamun. Ia tak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya sehari-hari, hinga membuat semuanya berantakan. Busa yang membludak membanjiri lantai, sampah yang tak kunjung terkumpul, dan lain-lain. Bahkan pernah ketika lagi masak, api dari kompor nyaris menyambar tubuh Naruto, kalo saja kakaknya tak segera datang.

Ini membuat kecemasan Kyuubi semakin menjadi-jadi. Kyuubi sudah berkali-kali menanyakan masalahnya? Tapi Naruto selalu menjawab "Aku baik-baik saja." Senyum palsu itu yang selalu diberikannya pada kakaknya. Kyuubi hanya bisa pasrah dan meminta Naruto berhenti masak. Ia khawatir kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

...*****...

Sasuke mengajak seorang model yang membintangi iklan salah satu produk perusahaan Uchiha makan. Awalnya hanya makan biasa, sampai perempuan itu menggodanya terang-terangan. Sasuke tak berniat terpengaruh. Tapi akhirnya terbujuk. Ia ingin memastikan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Mereka pun berciuman panas, eh salah tepatnya wanita itu yang mencium Sasuke dengan ganas, sedang Sasuke pasif. Tangan Sasuke menahan tubuh gadis itu yang merengsek maju, mencoba menyentuh tubuh Sasuke lebih intim. Saat itulah ia merasakan keberadaan Naruto. Dan Sasuke segera menjauhkan wanita itu darinya, membayar makanan dan berbasa-basi dikit lalu pamitan.

Sasuke mengejar kemana Naruto pergi. Ia melihat dari kejauhan rambut pirangnya yang berkibar. Langkah Naruto sangat cepat hingga Sasuke nyaris tak bisa mengejarnya. Saat itulah Sasuke tahu, ini akan berakhir buruk. "Uhh, sial." Rutuknya kesal. Ia mencengkram rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya dan menjelaskan ini padanya." Katanya.

Meski hati sudah menggebu-gebu ingin bertemu Naruto, Sasuke belum bisa mengunjungi Naruto. Ia harus pergi ke Inggris, setelah hari itu, menggantikan tugas Itachi yang sedang sakit cacar. Terpaksa ia menunda rencananya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari Inggris, ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk di taman. Ia melihat gadis itu memandang anak-anak kecil yang sedang main di taman. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menyuruh sopirnya berhenti dan menurunkan Sasuke di taman. "Boleh aku duduk di sini, Naru?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, agak kaget mendengar suara bass yang sangat dikenalinya itu. "Ehem. Tentu saja, ini tempat umum." Kata Naruto berusaha membuat nadanya datar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, memastikan emosinya tetap terkendali.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya basa-basi. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari Naruto. Naruto terlihat menarik diri darinya dan bersikap dingin, acuh tak acuh.

"Baik. Sasuke-sama sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik." Sasuke diam. Ia bingung melanjutkan percakapan. Biasanya kan kalo lagi ngobrol, Naruto yang nyerocos dan Sasuke hanya dapat tugas menimpali. "Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk..." Sasuke diam lagi. Ia sendiri juga bingung. Memang ia perlu minta maaf untuk masalah apa. "Apa kau melihatku berciuman dengan model di cafe 'Shina'?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ya. lalu?" tanya Naruto dengan bibir kaku. Ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak meledak.

"Aku.. aku.." Sasuke kembali ragu. Haruskah ia minta maaf karena ia mencium model itu? "Aku minta maaf untuk itu."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Tarik hembuskannn...tarik hembuskan... kosongkan pikiran dan buang emosimu. Sebuah mantra yang sudah dihafal Naruto berkali-kali dalam otaknya, untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan mengalihkan hatinya yang lagi dilanda cedera parah.

"Ku rasa, itu tak perlu. Tak ada yang salah di sini. Bukankah itu sudah biasa bagi pria dewasa seperti anda? Bukan hal yang aneh, kok." katanya tetap tenang terkendali.

Sasuke kecewa dengan jawaban Naruto. Ia tak mau Naruto menerimanya. Ia ingin Naruto marah padanya dan mengatakan kalo perbuatan Sasuke itu cacat moral. "Aku tahu. Tapi, apa kau tak marah? Melihatku dalam posisi itu?"

"Untuk apa aku marah? Aku bukan apa-apa bagi Sasuke-sama. Aku hanya mantan pembantu. Dan anda tak punya kewajiban melaporkan apapun padaku."

Sasuke tahu itu. Mereka memang bukan apa-apa. Hubungan mereka tak lebih dari majikan dan bawahan, itu pun dulu. Mereka bahkan tak berteman. Tapi mendengar nada dingin Naruto, membuat Sasuke sakit hati. Ia lebih suka Naruto memaki-makinya. Ia lebih membuatnya lega, menunjukkan kalo Naruto memiliki hati padanya.

"Maaf, sudah sore. Aku permisi dulu."

"Aku antar."

Naruto memberinya senyum bisnis, menyebalkan itu. "Tak usah. Aku lebih suka jalan kaki." Katanya masih dingin tak terkendali.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya kesal, sepeninggal Naruto. Ia menyesali tindakan bodohnya minggu lalu. Seharusnya ia mendatangi Naruto, bukannya menundanya seperti ini. Naruto pasti berfikir kalo Sasuke itu brengsek seperti mantan pacarnya yang suka mempermainkan hati perempuan.

"Uhhh..." geramnya marah pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kebodohannya, kebimbangan yang akhirnya membuat semuanya jadi berantakan. Setelah ini, ia tak yakin Naruto akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Dugaannya terbukti. Hubungannya dengan Naruto yang awalnya terjalin baik kini memburuk. Semua itu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Sasuke. Naruto jelas-jelas menghindarinya. Tiap berpapasan, ia hanya memberi salam 'Hai' lalu pergi. Ini membuat Sasuke frustasi. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya membuat hubungannya dengan Naruto kembali seperti dulu, atau lebih baik lagi?

Sasuke pun nekat. Sasuke menguatkan mental, mengunjungi rumah Naruto. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto, tapi bukan Naruto yang membuka pintu, melainkan Kyuubi. "Cari siapa, ya?" tanya Kyuubi penuh curiga. Kyuubi tak mengenali Sasuke.

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha. Apa Naruto ada?" tanya Sasuke berusaha sesopan mungkin, mencari simpati dari kakak Naruto.

"Ada, di rumah. Silakan masuk dulu!"

Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto sedang ketawa-ketiwi dengan seorang pria yang kurang lebih seusia dengan Naruto. Ada rasa tak suka menelusup ke sanubarinya, melihat kedekatan keduanya. "Bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?"

"Eh, baiklah. Kita bicara di teras saja." Naruto tersenyum minta maaf pada lawan bicaranya. "Sebentar ya."

"Kau marah padaku?" kata Sasuke to the point begitu mereka duduk di teras.

"Kenapa aku harus marah pada Sasuke-sama?"

"Kalo tak? Kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku?"

"Dingin? Aku tak mengerti maksud Sasuke-sama."

"Kau bahkan memanggilku dengan sufiks sama lagi."

"Anda berlebihan. Maaf kalo tak ada yang penting, saya permisi dulu."

Refleks, Sasuke memegang lengan Naruto. "Apa kita tak bisa kembali seperti dulu?"

"Seperti apa maksud, Tuan. Jadi majikan-bawahan?" tanya Naruto entah bermaksud menggoda atau menyindir, karena nadanya yang datar itu.

"Seperti saat kita piknik berempat. Aku rindu Naruto yang itu."

"Maaf, tuan. Aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa berpura-pura berteman dengan anda dan bersikap seolah kita sederajat. Aku lelah." Kata Naruto membuat alasan semasuk akal mungkin agar Sasuke tak menemuinya lagi.

Ia tak bisa berpura-pura hanya mau jadi teman saja. Sekarang, tidak lagi. Naruto menginginkan lebih dari sekedar teman. Dan itu sesuatu yang mustahil terwujud.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku tak perduli semua itu. Kami, para Uchiha tak pernah membeda-bedakan teman hanya karena status sosial."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi dunia kita terlalu jauh berbeda. Anda kaya raya, populer, berpendidikan, dan berusia jauh lebih dewasa dariku. Sedangkan aku. Aku ini orang miskin, kuper, hanya tamatan SMU. Berteman dengan anda membuatku lelah. Aku lelah mencari bahan pembicaraan yang bisa nyambung dengan anda. Karena itu.." Naruto menguatkan batinnya. "Lebih baik kita tak berteman saja."

Sasuke sakit hati mendengarnya. Masa hanya karena hal sepele itu, Naruto menolak berteman dengannya. Apalagi kalo Sasuke mengajaknya kencan? Mungkin Naruto bakal mencak-mencak tak karuan. Sebegitu tak sukanya-kan Naruto padanya.

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bisa kembali seperti dulu. Kau tak bisa melarangku." Kata Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah ada kata menyerah dalam kamus Uchiha.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, maaf. Inilah yang terbaik. Melihatmu hanya akan membuatku berangan-angan. Maaf." Kata Naruto lirih. Air mata tanpa isakan mengalir di pipinya, mengiringi setiap hembusan nafasnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke jadi sering mengunjungi rumah Naruto. Tiap hari malah. Sasuke tak ubahnya stalker Naruto. Ia selalu membayangi gadis itu kemanapun. Ia dengan gigih, mengajak Naruto makan malam, jalan-jalan, atau pergi ke bioskop. Tapi, semuanya berakhir sama, ditolak Naruto mentah-mentah. Dan itu membuat Sasuke uring-uringan.

Ia jadi sosok yang gampang marah-marah tak jelas. Sasarannya kalo di rumah sudah pasti Obito, kakaknya yang emang selebor itu. Kalo di kantor, para bawahannya yang kena getahnya.

Keadaan semakin rumit saat Sasuke mendengar kabar Naruto masuk rumah sakit. Ia bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Nyawanya seperti hilang separoh. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, bagaimana ia bisa sampai di depan rumah sakit.

Cemas berlebihan, membuat kewarasannya menghilang. Bukannya bertanya dengan lembut bagaimana keadaannya, atau minimal bertanya kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Sasuke malah meneriaki Naruto kasar.

"Kau itu idiot, bego, atau seperti apa? Masa kau menabrakkan mobilmu ke pohon di jalanan yang lengang dan cuaca cerah? Memangnya kau sebegitu inginnya segera bertemu, Tuhan? Bilang padaku!" teriaknya tak masuk akal. Ia sudah terlambat mengeremnya ketika mata Naruto terbelalak, dengan sorot mata marah dan terluka.

Naruto yang masih sakit dengan luka di sekujur tubuh dan syok, jelas saja menanggapinya dengan marah pula. "Anda tak perlu khawatir, Sasuke-sama. Apapun yang menimpa saya, saya tak akan pernah minta ganti rugi pada anda ataupun menyuruh anda mengurusi saya. Jadi anda tak perlu meneriaki saya, seolah saya ini maling." Kata Naruto jengkel luar biasa. "Dan jika anda tak keberatan, bisalah anda meninggalkan tempat ini. Saya ingin istirahat."

Keluar dari kamar Naruto, Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Begonya dia. Kenapa ia malah marah-marah tak jelas? Seharusnya ia menghibur gadis itu. Sekarang ia tak akan heran, kalo Naruto tak sudi lagi melihat wajahnya. "Sial. Kacau semuanya." Rutuknya. "Oke, urusan amarah Naruto bisa diurus nanti. Sekarang waktunya 'Justice'." Katanya penuh dendam.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia dengan cepat minta keterangan penyebab kecelakaan mobil yang dialami Naruto pada pihak-pihak terkait. Ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk tahu. Koneksinya sangat meyakinkan. Dalam waktu lima belas menit, ia sudah dapat laporannya lengkap.

Kemarahannya tak terbendung lagi mengetahui penyebab utamanya. Ternyata pelakunya Gaara, mantan kekasih Naruto yang marah pada Naruto dan menyabotase mobil Naruto. Beruntung gadis itu tak terluka parah. Ia dengan tegas memerintahkan detektif dan pengacaranya untuk mengurus kasus itu. Sasuke menekankan pada mereka untuk memastikan hukumannya berat, hingga Gaara membusuk di penjara.

Meski berhasil menjebloskan Gaara ke penjara, bukan berarti Sasuke senang. Kemarahan Naruto tidaklah mereda. Ia bahkan tak sudi lagi mempersilakan Sasuke memasuki kediamannya, apalagi bercakap-cakap ringan seperti dulu. Itu sih seperti mimpi.

Harapannya Sasuke untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto semakin tipis. Ada pria lain yang hadir dalam hidup Naruto. Neji, mantan teman SMU Naruto dulu sekaligus rekan kerja Kyuubi, sering terlihat bersama dengan Naruto. Mereka terlihat mesra sekali, membuat hati Sasuke panas terbakar api cemburu.

"AHhhh. Berantakan semuanya." Keluh Sasuke sambil memukul setir mobil sebagai pelampiasan emosi. "Kau memang idiot, Sasuke." Sasuke lagi-lagi meremas rambutnya hingga berantakan. "Sekarang aku mesti bagaimana? Bagaimana membuatmu mengerti, Naruto? Bagaimana cara ku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Kau saja tak mau mendengarkanku."

Sasuke kini yakin 100% kalo perasaannya pada Naruto adalah cinta. Cinta yang tumbuh dari dalam hati, rasa ingin menyayangi dan melindungi. Hanya Naruto yang ia mau dan ia harapkan menemani hidupnya hingga akhir usianya. Ia tak mau selain Naruto. Tapi..., kebodohannya membuat bidadarinya pergi meninggalkannya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke sangat sakit.

Air mata turun dari sudut matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis di hari itu. Menangisi cintanya yang sudah pergi. Kini yang tersisa tinggallah luka yang menganga lebar di hatinya.

Dengan enggan, Sasuke meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Ia tak ingat bagaimana ia menyetir rumahnya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya, ia sudah berbaring di atas kasur. Manda melingkar di sebelahnya.

...*****...

"Kau lihat adik kita? Ia seperti zombie. Menurutmu kenapa, Chi?" kata Obito pada Itachi yang berdiri di sebelahnya, mengintip sang adik yang kerja seperti orang kesurupan.

"Lagi cedera hati parah." Jawab Itachi.

"Dengan Naru-chan?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Nggak nyangka juga, bujangan paling digilai cewek Konoha sedang patah hati. Ia ditolak mentah-mentah, pula."

"Lupakan itu. Kita harus membantu little otouto kita. Aku khawatir lama-kelamaan ia bisa jadi mayat hidup."

"Membantu gimana maksudmu?"

"Membantu Sasuke mengatakan rasa cintanya pada Naruto."

"Iya, gimana caranya? Naruto bahkan tak mau berada dalam satu atap dengan Sasuke lagi. Sebelum keluar sepatah kata dari Sasuke, Naruto pasti sudah ambil langkah seribu, keles."

"Itu masalah gampang. Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku ini ITACHI UCHIHA." Kata Itachi jumawa, mengeja namanya sendiri. "Sekarang, bantu aku mempersiapkan barang-barangnya. Aku akan menemui Naruto sore ini."

"Apa saja yang dibutuhkan?" tanya Obito.

"Sini aku bisikin. Ssttsslhhl..." Dua orang itu bisik-bisik tak jelas. Author juga tak tahu apa rencananya. Kita tunggu saja chapter depan. Jadi kita akhiri kisah ini dengan

**To be Continue**

Maaf baru update. Lagi nggak mood dengan fandom Naruto. keracunan fandom Harpot soalnya. Tapi sebisanya Ai tetap mengupdate fic-fic Ai di fandom Naruto. jaa mina san. Jangan lupa reviewnya, PLEASE...


	6. Chapter 6

Uchiha Brother

Summary : Naruto gadis remaja yang baru saja jadi yatim piatu. Keputusasaan dan ketidak berdayaannya mengantarkannya pada keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal tajir dan ditakuti seluruh penduduk Konoha. Gimana ya nasib Naruto? Apa beruntung atau malah buntung? SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : FEMNaru, OOC, no BL stright yes. Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru, Uchiha Family

Author Note :

Terima kasih buat reader yang masih setia nunggu fic gaje ini. Ai udah bingung gimana kelanjutan cerita ini. Mendadak aja Ai kehilangan mood. Dan Maaf juga, Ai nggak bisa balas semua review. Tapi, Ai ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi para reader yang tak bosan membaca, memfollow, dan memfavorite fic ini sampai fic gaje ini tamat. Lanjut ke story. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter SIX**

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang. Hidupnya sedang morat-marit, penuh. Dan yang membuatnya sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak tahu ujung pangkal masalahnya. Oke koreksi, itu memang bukan masalahnya pribadi. Tapi masalah Naruto kan masalahnya juga. Ia sudah berjanji di hari Naruto lahir ke dunia, ia akan menjaga sang adik. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar Naruto-nya tetap tersenyum.

Sayangnya untuk memenuhi janjinya itu, tidaklah mudah. Naruto memilih bungkam seribu bahasa, daripada menceritakan apa yang membuatnya gundah gulana. Jika ditanya pasti jawabannya "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Huh, baik-baik saja apanya." Gerutu Kyuubi.

Ia tidaklah bodoh. Ia tahu adiknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Tengok saja wajahnya! Begitu pucat seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya selalu murung tak bersemangat. Kyuubi juga sering melihatnya melamun, hingga pekerjaan Naruto sehari-hari berakhir berantakan. Kalo mau di-list pasti daftarnya sudah setebal buku karangan Campbel.

Kemarin, waktu Naruto lagi nyuci, Kyuubi nyaris kakinya terpeleset oleh sesuatu yang basah dan licin. Untung ia punya refleks yang bagus, jadi ia tak jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata semua itu berasal dari mesin cuci yang air sabunnya meluap hingga ke lantai. Di samping mesin cuci, ada Naruto dengan mata kosong dan tangan bertopang dagu.

Pagi hari, Naruto menyapu halaman. Bukannya sampahnya dikumpulkan dan dimasukkan ke tong sampah, tapi justru dimasukkan ke ember cucian beserta pakaian bersihnya pula. Apa itu tidak bego bin sia-sia namanya?

Menu sarapan Kyuubi yang biasanya sedap, kini beralih gosong semua. Kalo agak hitam dikit-dikit seperti hasil masakannya si Sakura, masih mending. Lah ini? Gosong total sampai jadi remahan abu di atas piring. Kalo udah gini apanya yang mau dimakan?

Tapi itu masih sepele. Ada yang lebih gawat lagi dan nyaris membuat Kyuubi terkena serangan jantung. Ketika Naruto masak di dapur, lagi-lagi sambil melamun, ujung apronnya disambar api yang berasal dari kompor. Untung Kyuubi berada di tempat itu, jadi ia berhasil menyelamatkan sang adik dari bahaya terbakar hidup-hidup.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalo perlu, akan ku paksa Naruto cerita." tekad Kyuubi.

Ia tak tahan dengan segala kekacauan yang dihasilkan Naruto yang asyik dengan lamunannya. Dari hari ke hari, kekacauannya semakin parah dan sudah menyerempet ke persoalan nyawa. Kini, ia tak bisa tinggal diam lagi.

Ia tak suka melihat adiknya berwajah murung. Naruto-nya seharusnya ceria, tertawa bahagia bukannya murung. Ia benci mendengar tangisan pilu Naruto tiap malam. Ia marah luar biasa pada orang yang membuat Naruto tersiksa. Siapapun dia, Kyuubi akan memberinya pelajaran yang setimpal.

...*****...

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Naruto memergoki Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan seseorang. Sudah seminggu pula mereka tak pernah berjumpa. Meski hati ini sakit luar biasa, tapi hati ini tak bisa berpaling. Ia tetap merindukan senyumnya. Naruto bahkan rindu dengan kata-kata sinis dan sarkastiknya. Bodohnya dia.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Setelah berfikir ulang, ia mengambil kesimpulan, mungkin ada baiknya ia melihat adegan itu. Dengan demikian, ia bisa meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk tak berandai-andai, menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari hubungan mereka. Ia tak akan lagi hidup dalam harapan palsu yang dibangun oleh otaknya.

"Hahhhh..." desahnya. Naruto menghela nafas berat. Kalo dipikir-pikir, dia ini seperti orang tak tahu diri, lupa daratan. Bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha. Benar-benar idiot. Orang sepertinya, mana pantas bersanding dengan Uchiha?

Dia, sama sekali tak sebanding dengan Sasuke-sama. Perbedaan mereka seperti bumi dan langit. Ia tak ubahnya punguk merindukan bulan. Sampai kapanpun tak akan mungkin pernah bersatu. 'Dasar bego. Bego kuadrat.' Pikirnya memaki diri sendiri.

Tapi bagaimana dengan hati ini? Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari safirnya. Ada luka mendalam di bola matanya. Naruto menghapus air matanya kasar, lalu memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana dengan hatinya? Ia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Ia terlanjur memberikan hatinya seutuhnya padanya hingga ia tak yakin bisa menyatukan serpihan hatinya.

"Hik hik hiks. Apa yang harus ku lakukan Tuhan?" katanya lirih seperti sebuah bisikan.

Di ranjangnya, Naruto berbaring telungkup. Bantal kesayangannya kini basah oleh air matanya. Seminggu, harusnya waktu yang cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis. Kenyataannya tidak. Tiap kali teringat Sasuke, air matanya turun tanpa mampu ia cegah.

Ia sedih, bingung, dan merana. Dan meski ia selalu berfikir untuk tegar, untuk segera melupakan harapan kenakak-kanakkannya, tapi hatinya selalu menolaknya. Ia sudah menyingkirkan semua barang yang akan mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Buku-buku dongeng yang membuatnya bermimpi muluk juga sudah ia bakar habis. Tapi semua sia-sia. Hatinya akan kembali pada Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke.

Otaknya akan selalu mengenang Sasuke. Sasuke begini, Sasuke begitu. Bayangan kenangannya bersama Sasuke akan berputar seperti sebuah video di otaknya, hadir dalam tiap mimpi-mimpinya. Jika ia bertemu laki-laki lain, otaknya seperti sudah diprogram, membandingkannya dengan Sasuke. Dan selalu Sasuke yang mendapat nilai tertinggi. Ini gila, sungguh gila. Kalo begini caranya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya?

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan ke kamar mandi. Ia membereskan wajahnya yang kacau. Naruto berharap dan selalu berharap, tiap kali ia membasuh muka, air basuhan itu akan menghanyutkan semua kesedihan dan kegundah gulananya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, berdoa, 'Semoga hari ini, ia bisa menjalani hidup seperti biasanya.' Harapan Naruto kini hanya satu. Ia ingin jadi Naruto yang dulu, Naruto yang ceria dan optimis.

Ia tahu selama seminggu ini ia tak seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Ia berubah banyak. Ia tahu itu. Apa boleh buat. Ia kan lagi patah hati. Hatinya cedera parah. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap tak ada apa-apa?

Naruto menghapus air matanya yang menetes deras di pipinya, kasar. Tidak ini tak boleh terjadi lagi. Ia tak boleh menangis dan murung lagi. Semua ini sudah cukup. Ia harus bangkit. Ia masih harus tetap melanjutkan hidupnya, meski tidak ada Sasuke di sisinya. Hatinya memang masih sangat sakit, tapi hidup harus tetap berjalan. Ia harus bisa bertahan menghadapi semua ini, setidaknya demi Kyuu-nii, sang kakak yang amat dicintainya.

Naruto membuka matanya. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil apron dan memakainya. Jemarinya dengan lincah memotong, mengiris, dan mencacah bahan makanan. Ia segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang kakak. Kali ini ia berhasil melakukannya tanpa melamun. Kasihan juga kakaknya. Kalo tiap hari disuguhi masakan tak jelas itu. Kalo Kyuubi sampai sakit, ia juga kan yang repot.

Setelah itu, Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaan hariannya yaitu bersih-bersih rumah. Ia melakukannya dengan cekatan dan hasil yang perfect. Tidak kacau seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Pagi." Sapanya sang kakak yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Pagi, Kak. Kakak mau sarapan dulu? Sudah aku siapkan." Kata Naruto berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, meski masih terlihat kaku.

Kyuubi tak menjawab. Ia malah memeluk sang adik erat dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya penuh sayang. Ada perasaan lega di hatinya, melihat sang adik sedikit lebih baik dari kemarin-kemarin. "Tidak, nanti saja. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto.

Sarapan sudah siap terhidang di meja ketika Kyuubi sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. Kyuubi tersenyum. Rasa leganya berlipat-lipat. Sarapannya hari ini terlihat menggoda selera, tidak lagi gosong. Mereka makan dengan penuh hikmat.

"Kau mau cerita sesuatu, Nar?" tanya Kyuubi setelah minum beberapa teguk air putih.

"Cerita apa?"

"Cerita kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini gemar melamun."

"Aku..." Naruto ragu. Ada pergulatan batin, antara ingin dan tidak ingin. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Kak. Aku hanya cemas soal ujian masuk akademi nanti. Sudah lama sekali aku tak belajar." Naruto memilih tak cerita apa masalahnya. Ia tak ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir.

"Yakin, hanya itu?" tanya Kyuubi sangsi.

"Em, hanya itu. Kakak tak perlu cemas. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Hem." Gumam Kyuubi tak jelas. Ia kembali meneguk air minumnya hingga tak bersisa. "Nar, mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya. Tapi, aku akan terus mengulanginya. Kau masih ada aku dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Karena itu, kau tak perlu sungkan menjadikanku sandaran."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu, Kak." Sahutnya.

"Baguslah kalo kau tahu. Aku berangkat dulu. Hati-hati di rumah. Jangan main api! Jangan..."

"Kakak, hentikan! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Yah, siapa tahu saja kau melakukannya lagi."

Alis Naruto terangkat, bingung. "Melakukan apa?"

"Mencoba membakar dirimu sendiri."

"It-itu kan kecelakaan. Tak akan terulang lagi."

Kyuubi mengedikkan bahunya, tak percaya 100%. "Ku harap begitu."

"Kakakk..." protes Naruto dengan mulut manyun, kenakak-kanakan.

Kyuubi mencubit pipi tembem adiknya, gemas. "Bercanda, sayang. Sudah aku berangkat dulu. Jaa.."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Balas Naruto mengantar kakaknya ke depan pintu.

Naruto tak pernah menyangka, ia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke-sama sore itu di taman, setelah seminggu lewat. Otaknya sudah berteriak-teriak untuk segera pergi. Tapi, sisi hatinya ingin ia tinggal. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Sasuke.

Rupanya, Sasuke-sama menyinggung soal insiden ciuman itu di kafe yang tak sengaja dipergoki Naruto. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga, menanggapinya dingin, datar, dan tanpa emosi. Apalagi coba reaksinya, selain itu? Masa, ia harus marah dan mencak-mencak. Secara ia kan bukan apa-apanya Sasuke-sama, hanya bekas pembantu. Tapi kenapa, Naruto berani bersumpah untuk itu, ada kilat marah dari onix Sasuke-sama?

Naruto mengabaikannya. Mungkin ia salah lihat. Tak mungkin kan Sasuke-sama mengharapkannya marah karena insiden 'Ciuman itu'. Sungguh pemikiran tak masuk akal. Dengan segenap keberanian dan pengendalian diri yang masih tersisa, ia pamitan dengan sopan.

Lagi-lagi Naruto melihat sesuatu yang tak masuk akal di sepasang onix Sasuke-sama. Memang hanya sekejap maja, hingga Naruto kembali berfikir ia salah lihat, tapi ia sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Ada rasa kecewa, kesal, dan luka di onix Sasuke-sama. Tapi, kembali Naruto mengabaikannya.

Setelah itu, mereka masih sering bersua di tengah jalan, secara tak sengaja. Tanpa Naruto sadari, ia bersikap dingin dan menarik diri. Ia menahan dirinya untuk hanya mengucapkan salam dan menghindari semua bentuk interaksi yang lebih intim. Mereka kini tak ubahnya orang asing, satu sama lain.

Naruto sedih sebenarnya. Hatinya selalu sakit, tiap kali harus bersikap seperti itu. tapi sekali lagi apa boleh buat. Ia tak mau hatinya terluka semakin parah dan mengharapkan yang bukan-bukan, jika mereka kembali akrab seperti dulu. Sudah cukup dua kali ia patah hati. Ia tak mau terulang untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia takut, ia tak sanggup bertahan jika itu kembali terulang.

Di suatu sore, Naruto kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Ia tak menyangka Neji, rivalnya semasa sekolah dulu datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Jelas ia kaget. Selama ini kan mereka tak dekat. Untuk apa dia ke rumahnya? "Ada apa?"

"Tak bisakah setidaknya kau mempersilakan aku duduk, sebelum mengintograsiku dengan wajah garang?" Sindirnya.

Ada kilat jahil di lavendernya. Ia berdiri menyender santai di kusen pintunya. Wajah aristokratnya sedikit mendongak angkuh, memandangnya dengan tatapan malas. Gayanya itu mengingatkan Naruto pada Sasuke-sama. Begitu mirip, 11-12 lah dengan Sasuke-sama.

Naruto mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Tuh kan, kebiasaannya membandingkan kaum laki-laki dengan Sasuke, kambuh lagi. Kapan kebiasaannya ini sembuh? Kalo begini caranya, bisa-bisa ia jadi perawan tua, tak laku-laku.

"Ah, ya maafkan ketidak sopananku. Silakan masuk dan duduk saja di tempat yang kau sukai." Kata Naruto mempersilakan tamunya duduk di ruang tamu. Ia masuk ke dapur, menyuguhkan segelas teh hangat dan camilan sebagai bentuk sopan santunnya. "Jadi ada keperluan apa, kau kemari?"

Neji menghirup teh manisnya sebelum menjawab. "Ada perlu dengan Kyuubi, soal pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan?"

"Ya. Dia itu mentorku di kantor sekarang."

"Kau kerja sambilan di tempat ayahmu."

"Memang kenapa? Tempat itu suatu saat akan jadi milikku. Tak ada salahnya kan kalo aku magang di tempat itu sebelum ku ambil alih." Katanya dengan nada sengak yang kental, tapi tetap memperlihatkan sopan-santun. Sungguh mirip dengan Sasuke-sama.

Koreksi, bukan mirip ding sebetulnya. Memang gaya Neji seperti itu dari dulu, sedikit sengak, angkuh, dan sok cool. Ia tak jarang melemparkan kata-kata sarkastik pada lawannya, khususnya Naruto. Tapi, tetap dalam koridor sopan santun yang terjaga, terkendali, ciri khas klan Hyuga.

"Kyuu-nii belum pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau mau menunggu atau menitipkannya padaku."

"Aku tunggu saja. Kau tak keberatan, kan?"

"Oh, tidak. Silakan saja."

Mereka diam. Naruto tak tahu harus bicara apa. Kan dari dulu mereka memang tak akrab dan saling sindir tiap berjumpa. Jadi wajar jika mereka kini kehilangan bahan pembicaraan. Meskipun demikian, Naruto nyaman saja dengan keheningan ini. ia lebih memilih menghirup teh hangatnya ditemani suara detak jam dinding.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan si Sabaku?" tanya Neji memecah keheningan.

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya, heran. Tumben si Hyuga ini tertarik dengan kehidupan asmaranya. Bukannya ia tipe tak mau tahu urusan orang lain, selama itu tak mengganggunya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja." Neji mengedikkan bahunya, acuh tak acuh. Naruto menaikkan alisnya ke atas, memandang Neji dengan tatapan Oh-ya-aku-tak-percaya. "Kalo tak mau jawab ya sudah. Aku tak memaksa." Kata Neji kembali ke sifat dinginnya.

Mungkin seharusnya Naruto membalasnya 'Itu bukan urusanmu' atau yang semisalnya. Tapi rasa penasaran, justru membuatnya menjawab "Tidak. Kami sudah lama putus."

"Baguslah, jadi namamu tak ikut tercemar. Ku dengar ia terlibat skandal dengan istri seorang pengusaha di kota. Dan kini ia sedang diburu oleh pengusaha itu."

"Oh." Gumam Naruto manggut-manggut.

Ia sudah menduganya, jalan hidup mantan pacarnya. Gaara itu parasit. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa menjadi benalu pada seorang wanita. Tapi sepertinya kali ini ia kena batunya. Ia jadi merasa beruntung bisa lepas dari makhluk itu.

Matanya melirik Neji dari balik cangkir yang sedang digenggamnya. Sosok Neji tak banyak berubah. Ia masih sama seperti Neji yang dulu, sang ketua OSIS yang anggun, aristokrat, dan angkuh. Well, mungkin ada sedikit perbaikan, ia jadi lebih care dengan orang sekitarnya dan bukan hanya jadi alat untuk mencapai kesuksesannya semata. Buktinya ia mau memberitahu kebusukan Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum sumir, meletakkan cangkirnya tanpa suara ke atas meja. "Kau benar. Ku dengar kau kuliah di universitas Todai?" katanya sekedar berbasa-basi. Tak ada salahnya kan bercakap-cakap ringan dengan mantan rival?

"Ya, sudah semester 2." Kata Neji sambil meletakkan berkasnya di kursi sampingnya. Ia mendesah, menatap Naruto tajam. "Sebetulnya, aku kecewa kau tak kuliah di sana. Aku merasa kesepian tanpa kau."

Hi hi hi...Naruto tertawa geli. "Memang kau tak menemukan orang yang bisa kau benci sepenuh hati?" goda Naruto.

"Tidak." kata Neji dengan nada tak suka. Ia mendengus, mengingat teman-teman koreksi rekan sekampusnya. Ia tak menganggap mereka teman, kok. "Well, jujur sebagian dari mereka memang pintar, tapi kaku, monoton, dan tak punya sense humor. Aku seperti ngomong sama patung. Sedangkan sisanya terdiri dari orang-orang idiot yang hanya bermodal ketenaran, kekayaan, dan tampang." Katanya dengan nada jijik yang kentara.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa kehilanganmu." Curcol Neji dengan binar jahil. "Kau tak berniat kuliah di sana tahun depan, untuk menyelamatkan diriku yang dilanda kesepian ini?"

"Tidak terima kasih, tuan besar. Aku tak berminat." Balas Naruto mengkuti permainan kata Neji.

"Loh kenapa? Bukannya kau juga ingin jadi pengacara seperti Kyuubi?"

"Err, tidak lagi. Itu hanya impian anak-anak ketika aku begitu memuja kakakku. Kini aku sadar. Aku lebih berminat menjadi seorang koki."

"Kau mu buka bakery atau cafe? Wah, ide bagus tuh. Kita bisa joint. Aku tak keberatan berinvestasi padamu."

"Kau tak takut rugi?"

"Tidak. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Kau itu jago bikin kue, dan lagi kau itu ulet, tak gampang menyerah. Aku yakin bisnis ini akan berhasil. Apalagi kalo kita punya pelanggan Uchiha. Kita bisa kaya raya."

Deg. Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih keras, mendengar marga itu disebut-sebut. "Memang kenapa dengan Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan nada acuh tak acuh, mengabaikan debaran dalam jantungnya.

"Mereka kan terkenal maniak biskuit. Mereka bisa gila-gilaan jika sudah menyangkut biskuit."

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar." kata Naruto mengkonfirmasi. Bibirnya tersenyum mengingat kemaniakan mantan majikannya pada biskuit. Semua insiden yang diawali biskuit di kediaman Uchiha.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah hanyut dalam percakapan. Semua mengalir begitu saja, seolah tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Keduanya tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuubi yang baru pulang. Bibirnya senyam-senyum melihat keakraban ganjil dan tak biasa mantan rival itu.

Kyuubi bisa melihat gestur Neji lebih rileks dan topeng aristokratnya terlepas untuk sesaat. Sudut-sudut kaku di wajah angkuh seorang Hyuga Neji, melembut terbawa suasana. Sudut bibirnya sedikit mengulas senyum kecil. Matanya berbinar, memperhatikan tiap detil ekspresi si lawan bicara. 'Hm, mungkinkah si Hyuga ini naksir Naru-chan? Itu patut diselidiki.' Pikirnya, sebelum bergabung dengan dua orang itu.

Kyuubi baru sebentar mengikuti percakapan mereka, ketika pintu rumah mereka diketuk. Kyuubi dengan tak sabaran keluar dan membuka pintu. Ia agak kaget ada seorang Uchiha datang ke rumahnya dan ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Matanya menyelidik curiga pada sosok di depannya. Akan tetapi, ia tetap mengijinkannya bertemu dengan Naruto.

Kecurigaannya terbukti. Orang itulah yang menyebabkan Naruto murung beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajah adiknya tertekuk sedih, setelah kepergian Uchiha bungsu. Sorot matanya kembali padam. Sepanjang sisa percakapan mereka sore itu, Kyuubi bisa menghitung beberapa kali Naruto melamun dan menanggapi mereka dengan gumaman tak jelas. Tidak lagi atraktif seperti sebelumnya. Kedatangan Sasuke jelas sangat berpengaruh pada adiknya.

Ia sebenarnya sangat marah pada Sasuke Uchiha, karena membuat adiknya sedih. Kalo saja matanya tak menangkap kesedihan yang sama yang dirasakan di iris oniks Sasuke. Kyuubi menduga, dua orang itu sedang menyakiti diri mereka masing-masing.

Hahhh... Kyuubi menarik nafas panjang. Ia mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ini pasti masalah cinta. Mungkin adiknya jatuh cinta pada si pantat ayam itu dan juga sebaliknya. Sayangnya mereka sama-sama saling tak menyadarinya, hingga akhirnya saling menyakiti diri mereka masing-masing.

Dugaan Kyuubi menguat. Kecemburuan yang kentara tercetak di wajah Sasuke, tiap kali melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Neji, menjawab semuanya. Si Uchiha itu bahkan tak repot-repot menutupi kecemburuannya. Tengok saja tatapan matanya! Seperti orang yang mau menguliti Neji hidup-hidup. Mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang tak menyadarinya.

Kyuubi geleng-geleng kepala. "Hahhhh, dasar anak muda. Ada-ada saja." gumam Kyuubi tak mau ikut campur.

Ia membiarkan begitu saja kesalah pahaman diantara SasuNaru. Bukannya ia tak iba pada adiknya, tapi ia ingin melihat kesungguhan Sasuke. Ia ingin tahu seberapa keras usaha Sasuke dalam menakhlukkan adiknya, sebelum Kyuubi memilih, campur tangan.

Kyuubi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tingkah Sasuke yang un-Uchiha-isme. Topeng wajah dinginnya luntur. Ia dengan mengebu-gebu mengajak Naruto kencan. Adiknya bukannya senang malah ketakutan. Yah, bagaimanapun adiknya masih hijau dan lugu. Kalo ia harus berhadapan dengan pria matang yang dikendalikan emosi dan hormon, sudah pasti ia bakal tunggang langgang.

Kyuubi hanya mampu meringis geli melihat tampang calon kekasih adiknya. Seorang Uchiha terbakar camburu? Well, itu jelas pemandangan sangat langka. Kyuubi sungguh beruntung. Ia bisa menyaksikan semuanya secara live di kursi VVIP.

Sorot mata Sasuke sungguh mengerikan, mimpi buruk. Kyuubi heran sendiri, Bagaimana Neji masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini? kalo Kyuubi yang berada di posisi itu, lebih baik ia lari sejauh-jauhnya. Sasuke seperti mau memutilasi Hyuga muda itu dengan perlahan dan brutal. Hii, Kyuubi bergidik ngeri. Orang yang lagi cemburu memang mengerikan.

Dan yang terburuk dari semua usaha Sasuke yang menyedihkan itu, ketika Sasuke memarahi Naruto. Itu sih sama halnya men-skak mat langkahnya sendiri. Naruto jelas tak terkesan dan berbalik jengkel. Mereka saling beradu kalimat sarkastik di rumah sakit. Ini mengingatkan Kyuubi pada peristiwa beberapa silam, dengan aktor yang berbeda yakni Naruto vs Neji.

Kyuubi kembali dibuat geleng-geleng kepala dengan pasangan paling aneh se-Konoha ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia turun tangan. Ia tak tahan juga melihat kesedihan adiknya. Tapi, nanti ah. Setelah ia pulang dari luar kota. Semoga saja selama ia tak ada, tak ada kejadian buruk.

...*****...

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto hati-hati membuka pintu rumahnya, khawatir Sasuke yang datang berkunjung. Ia masih sangat marah karena dimarahi Sasuke di rumah sakit. Mana ia dikatai idiot pula. Benar-benar menjengkelkan dan mengganggu orang itu.

"Hai." Sapa Itachi dengan gayanya yang biasa. Gayanya yang dandy, flamboyan dan tak lupa binar jahil dengan setiap bertengger di iris oniksnya.

"Oh, Itachi-sama. Tumben datang berkunjung." Kata Naruto takjub.

"Lagi kangen. Mumpung lewat, jadi aku mampir saja." katanya dengan acuh tak acuh masuk ke dalam rumah, tanpa menunggu dipersilakan masuk. "Kau ada biskuit?"

"Ada, sebentar aku ambilkan." Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang makan, mengambil persediaan biskuitnya. "Ada perlu apa Itachi-sama kemari? Jangan bilang karena ingin numpang makan biskuit." Tanyanya sambil lalu sambil menghidangkan biskuit di dalam toples dan teh hangat.

"Oh, ya memang ada yang penting. Sambil nyari biskuit juga."

"Penting? Soal apa?" Naruto kini duduk di depan Itachi dengan anteng. Matanya tampak serius memperhatikan.

"Soal Sasuke." katanya sambil mendesah dramatis, menimbulkan rasa prihatin dan perasaan bersalah di hati Naruto.

"Ad-ada apa dengan Sasuke-sama?" tanyanya Naruto cemas. Raut wajahnya sedikit memucat. Di otaknya kini bertebaran hal-hal negatif soal Sasuke.

"Ia sedang berduka. Kami lupa memberinya hadiah Valentine." Kata Itachi masih dengan nada sok prihatinnya.

Wajah Naruto mengencang, kaku. Tangannya gatal ingin menggetok kepala mantan majikannya itu. Masalah sepele begitu saja dibesar-besarkan. "Lantas apa hubungannya dengan saya?" tanyanya dengan bibir tipis, menahan amarah.

"Kau kan dekat dengannya. Jadi aku memintamu untuk mencari hadiah Valentine Sasuke yang terlambat."

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya, kau. Karena itu, maukah kau keluar bersamaku? Tolong selamatkan kami dari amukan Sasuke. Ya? please?" Mohon Itachi dengan mata penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu." kata Naruto luluh juga. Ia yakin 100%, si Itachi ini tak bakalan pergi sebelum keinginannya itu terkabul.

"Yei, kau memang orang paling baik sedunia." Kata Itachi melonjak gembira.

Sambil nunggu Naruto, ia segera menghubungi Obito yang ada di dalam mobil untuk bersiap-siap dengan step kedua. Tangannya kini beralih meraup biskuit di dalam toples dan memakannya dengan rakus. Rasanya masih nikmat seperti dulu. Obito pasti iri padanya. Mulutnya tak bisa berhenti makan, meski Naruto sudah siap.

"Aku masih punya satu toples kalo Itachi-sama mau?" tawarnya rada geli dengan tingkah Itachi yang seperti orang kelaparan.

"Oh, mau-mau." Sambar Itachi dengan cepat.

Naruto kembali lagi masuk ke dalam dengan toples di tangan. Ia memberikannya pada Itachi yang diterima dengan senang hati. Naruto mengunci rumahnya dan mengikuti Itachi tanpa curiga. Ia menjerit tertahan ketika tangannya membuka pintu mobil. Obito dengan sigap membiusnya hingga Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

Itachi membantu Obito membaringkan Naruto di kursi belakang. Ia lalu duduk di kursi sopir. Obito duduk di sebelahnya. Obito melirik Itachi. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Membungkusnya sebagai kado untuk my little otouto. Kau sudah menyiapkan pita dan kertas kadonya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah memilihkan warna terbaik." Kata Obito bangga. "Bagi biskuitnya." Obito merebut toples yang tadi dibawa Itachi.

"Hei, itu milikku. Naru-chan yang memberikannya untukku."

"Kau kan sudah makan banyak di dalam. Bagi dikit napa? Dasar pelit."

Itachi mengabaikannya. Ia memilih menjalankan mobilnya penuh konsentrasi menuju kediaman Uchiha. Ia tak mau aksi penculikannya diketahui massa dan mereka berakhir di penjara. Ia cukup beruntung, saat kejadian, kakak Naruto yang garang sedang di luar kota. Jadi tugas mereka lebih mudah.

...*****...

Sasuke ingin menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan bermalas-malasan. Ia tak mau keluar rumah. Oke, koreksi sebetulnya ia mau mengunjungi Naruto. Namun masalahnya, Naruto tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi semenjak insiden di rumah sakit itu. Jadinya ia memilih mendekam di rumah dan berharap suatu saat amarah Naruto reda dengan sendirinya.

TOK TOK TOK.

Pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk. Sasuke membukanya ogah-ogahan. Kakashi-nii tumben berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian santai dan botol bir dingin di tangan. "Mau minum bersama?" tawarnya.

Sasuke menerimanya suka cita, daripada tiduran tak jelas di kamar. Mereka pun minum-minum bersama di ruang keluarga, sambil menikmati camilan dan opera sabun. Ah, ini mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Naruto kan suka menikmati tayangan dorama sambil makan cemilan di tangan. Mereka sedikit berbincang dengan tema ringan.

Entah ini perasaannya saja atau apa, ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit ringan. Tubuhnya terasa hangat. Mungkin yang diminumnya itu ada kandungan alkoholnya. Ah, sudahlah tak apa-apa sekali-sekali minum yang beralkohol. Memang apa yang bakalan terjadi di dalam rumah dengan kakaknya yang amat disayanginya?

"Sas, kami.. kami.. minta maaf." Kata Kakashi. Sasuke bisa melihat ada perasaan bersalah di sorot mata sang kakak.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia tak ingat kakaknya pernah berbuat salah padanya.

"Kami lupa memberimu hadiah Valentine. Kami mau menebusnya."

"Hahhh?" Wajah Sasuke melongo, asli bingung.

Sejak kapan kakak-kakaknya ini perduli dengan hari anak-anak ababil itu? Mereka kan memang tak pernah merayakannya. Kenapa sekarang kakaknya merasa bersalah, hanya karena tak memberinya kado Valentine? Dia pasti sudah mabuk, sampai mendengar hal paling absurd keluar dari bibir seorang Kakashi Uchiha.

"Tak masalah. Aku tak perduli." Jawab Sasuke karena kakaknya menatapnya minta jawaban.

"Tapi aku perduli." Kata Kakashi lirih. Ada segores luka dari kalimatnya. Sasuke diam, membiarkan sang kakak bicara. "Kami sudah menyiapkan kado spesial untukmu, sebagai gantinya."

DIN DIN DINNNN

"Ah itu pasti Itachi dan Obito. Mereka sudah datang. Sebentar aku bukakan pintu dulu." kata Kakashi. Tak lama kemudian, ia membawa sebuah kardus yang sangat besar berikut pitanya. Mereka bertiga tersenyum riang..

"Ini hadiah dari kami. Semoga kamu senang." Kata Itachi dengan nada yang sangat mencurigakan. Hanya orang bego yang tak curiga.

Akan tetapi, Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia memilih menerima apapun hadiah misterius dari kakak-kakaknya. Ia cukup optimis, hadiah itu tak akan membunuhnya. Kakaknya tak segila itu, sampai menginginkan nyawanya.

Ia berjalan sedikit terhuyung-huyung, pengaruh alkohol yang sedang dikonsumsinya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari langkah-langkah kaki para kakaknya yang menjauhi dari rumah. Ia bahkan tak mendengar decitan mobil kasar, terburu-buru dari luar rumah. Sasuke tak perduli. Ia hanya ingin tahu isi kadonya.

Sasuke membuka kadonya kasar. Ia menarik pitanya dalam sekali sentakan. Tangannya dengan ganas mencabik-cabik tiap lembaran kertas kado yang membungkusnya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menduga apa isi kadonya, karena itu ia sama sekali tak siap, saat sebuah tonjokan mengenai pipinya.

Sasuke terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Matanya menyipit ganas berniat memukul balik orang yang sudah berani menonjoknya mukanya. Tangannya sudah ia ayunkan ke depan, tapi tertahan di udara begitu mengetahui jati diri si pelaku. Matanya terbelalak lebar. "Naruto." teriaknya bersamaan dengan Naruto yang juga meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

Keduanya dengan kompak saling mengedipkan matanya, bingung. Sasuke diam, mengira dirinya mengalami trans. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menghilangkan efek alkohol yang tadi merasuk ke tubuhnya. Ia kembali melihat ke depan, bayangan Naruto tak menghilang. Jadi itu bukan khayalannya, tapi memang Naruto sedang ada di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasuke, setengah berharap ini bukan mimpi, "Di sini." Lanjutnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusir rasa pusing, pengaruh alkohol yang dikonsumsinya.

Bayangan Naruto tak hilang. Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Dalam hati, kini ia bersorak sorai. Ia bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Itachi dan Obito, mereka yang terbaik. Mereka telah memberinya hadiah Valentine paling luar biasa. Ini bisa jadi kesempatannya untuk menembak Naruto. Senyum merekah tersungging di bibirnya.

"Pertanyaannya bukan sedang apa? Tapi, mana kedua kakakmu yang gila itu, si Itachi dan Obito?" geramnya sampai lupa memberi mereka embel-embel sama.

"Entah. Mereka sudah pergi sejak tadi. Memang apa yang dilakukan mereka?" tanya Sasuke berusaha keras untuk terus menampilkan ekspresi acuh tak acuh dan dingin andalannya, dan pura-pura tak tahu.

"Mereka itu... grrr..." Naruto menggeram murka, hingga kehilangan kata-kata saking marahnya. "Berani-beraninya mereka menculikku lalu memasukkanku ke dalam kardus, seolah-olah aku ini barang." Ia jalan bolak-balik, mencak-mencak tak jelas di tengah-tengah ruangan, mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-unegnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahaya yang sedang mengancamnya. Saat sadar semua sudah terlambat.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, memberi jarak untuknya dan Sasuke. Sasuke mengikuti gerakan Naruto, maju ke depan. Naruto mundur lagi terus-menerus menghindari Sasuke, hingga punggungnya membentur tembok. Sasuke menyeringai puas. Kini tak ada lagi jalan untuk Naruto lari.

"Bisakah Sasuke-sama sedikit menjauh dariku?" katanya dengan suara tercekik. Tangannya dikepalkan ke depan, menahan dada Sasuke agar tak menghimpitnya.

"Hei, ini rumahku dan aku berhak melakukan apapun di sini." Kata Sasuke dengan nada riang tepat.

"Ak-aku tahu ini rumah Sasuke-sama. Tapi bisakah anda menjauh sedikit." Mohon Naruto takut-takut. Tubuhnya sudah gemetaran.

Sasuke seharusnya iba dengan Naruto yang menggigil ketakutan. Tapi saat ini ia tak ingin menjadi seorang gentlemen. Ia ingin berlaku layaknya bajingan yang menginginkan keinginanya terpenuhi. Tangannya dengan lancang membelai rambut Naruto yang terurai dari ikatannya. Masih halus seperti yang terakhir diingatnya.

"Tuan, ku mohon. Biarkan aku pergi." Pekik Naruto. Ia menoleh ke samping, karena Sasuke memajukannya wajahnya hingga sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Rasa takut menggerogoti tubuhnya. Naruto bisa mencium alkohol dari deru nafasnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu? Kau itu kadoku, ingat?" Kalimat terakhir menghujam Naruto. Matanya terbelalak lebar hingga ia tak sadar menatap tajam Sasuke.

Semua berlangsung sangat cepat. Naruto sendiri tak tahu kapan dimulainya. Tahu-tahu, ia merasakan bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke. Tapi secepat datangnya, secepat itu pula Sasuke melepaskannya.

Sasuke tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, geli. "Ha ha ha.."

Alis Naruto melekuk jengkel. "Berhenti tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu." Tukasnya.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan masih sibuk tertawa-tawa. "Kau pasti mengira aku melakukan yang tidak-tidak, iya kan?" godanya.

Naruto cemberut, mendelik galak pada Sasuke. Sudah pasti itu yang dipikirkan orang normal jika situasinya seperti itu. Tindakan Sasuke sangat mencurigakan dan mengarah ke arah yang tidak-tidak. So, jangan salah Naruto kalo berpikir demikian juga.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tenang saja aku tak akan menyentuh anak kecil. Aku hanya memberimu les privat, seperti janjiku dulu soal cowok dan segala isi otaknya. Ingat?"

Wajah Naruto merah padam, menahan amarah. Ia mengertakkan giginya dan menaikkan dagunya angkuh. "Terima kasih untuk lesnya, Uchiha-sama-yang-terhormat. Tapi aku masih banyak urusan, karena itu permisi." Katanya ketus. Ia maju ke depan, menabrakkan tubuhnya pada bagian tubuh sebelah kanan Sasuke, sebagai pelampiasan kejengkelannya.

Sasuke dengan sigap menarik tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping Naruto dan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada puncak kepalanya. Naruto diam sesaat, lalu menggeliat tak nyaman dan terus memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Tolong diamlah sebentar. Aku ingin begini sebentar saja." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Ia ingin waktu tak berjalan dan ini tak pernah berakhir. Ia meresapi kehangatan yang Naruto tawarkan. Rasanya begitu pas, Naruto dalam dekapannya. Memeluk Naruto seperti kembali pulang ke rumah yang dirindukannya.

Hati Sasuke yakin, memang inilah yang sangat ia inginkan, dan harus terjadi sejak awal mereka berjumpa pertama kali di hari itu, Naruto berdiri dengan menenteng tas tuanya berdiri gelisah memandang pintu gerbang kediaman Uchiha.

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke banyak merenung. Ia memikirkan, apa sebetulnya posisi Naruto dalam hatinya. _**Love is when you sleep at night and only thinking about The One you love and greet the morning with The One you love in your mind again.**_ Dan Naruto itulah jawabannya.

Jantung keduanya berlomba berdetak kencang, bertalu-talu. Hening, hanya keheningan yang mengisi. Perlahan, Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Naruto- masih dalam pelukan, seperti orang yang sedang berdansa, mengikuti musik yang hanya ada di otak Sasuke.

Sasuke berbisik di tengah dansanya, tepat di telinga Naruto. "Katakan padaku, apa kekasihmu tak pernah menciummu? Kau sangat payah dalam ciuman."

Naruto mengertakkan giginya. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan aku tak perduli kalo aku payah dalam ciuman." Balasnya sok angkuh, meski ada ketidak percayaan diri terpancar dari safirnya. Naruto diam, mengatur nafasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum geli di balik helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang sehalus sutra. "Kalo begitu, tadi itu ciuman pertamamu?" tanyanya jahil.

Tubuh Naruto kaku dalam pelukannya. "Bukan urusanmu." Bentak Naruto. "Aku tahu aku tak menarik dan cukup menggoda seorang pria untuk menciumku. Tapi, aku tak akan pernah merendahkan diri, memohon padamu untuk menciumku. Aku tak seputus asa itu."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Ia mengangkat dagu Naruto agar mata mereka bisa sejajar. "Siapa yang bilang kau tak menarik?"

"KAU." Tunjuk Naruto tanpa ragu. "Bukankah tadi kau hanya mengecupku sekilas?"

"Aku berhenti bukan karena tak tertarik, tapi aku khawatir..." Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto, hingga tubuh keduanya merapat. Naruto terkesiap. Ia tak mungkin salah mengartikan, jika buktinya nyata nampak sangat jelas. Ada sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana, menyogok bagian bawah perutnya. Sasuke terkekeh, geli.

"Kau itu menarik Naruto, dan semua Uchiha memujamu. Bahkan Fugaku-nii."

"TAK MUNGKIN." jerit Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau pikir apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum kau minta berhenti? Main-main?" ejek Sasuke sinis. "Mereka sedang melakukan firlting padamu, menggodamu hingga kau jatuh dalam pelukan mereka."

Naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia membuat para Uchiha tertarik padanya? Itu sangat tak penting. Kemungkinannya sama besar dengan Kyuubi jadi bencong, alias nol besar.

"Kau itu terlalu lugu. Bahkan si Hyuga junior itu pun tertarik padamu." Desah Sasuke.

"Neji? Nggak mungkin. Kami hanya mantan rival, just friend."

Bibir Sasuke mengabsen mata, hidung, pipi, dahi, dan pelipis Naruto. Ia menghindari bibir Naruto. "Just friend? Huh, omong kosong." Dengus Sasuke tak elit. "Dia jelas tertarik secara seksual padamu."

Wajah Naruto memucat. Ia ngeri dengan perumpamaan Sasuke. Well, ia antara percaya dan tak percaya. Kalo dari sisi otaknya sih, ia menolak ide itu. Tapi, dari hati kecilnya membenarkan. Banyak tanda yang mengarah ke sana soalnya.

Sasuke tersenyum geli dengan kepolosan Naruto. Ia sama sekali tak tahu, apa ini karena gaya pendekatan Neji yang super lambat, atau emang dasarnya Naruto itu tak peka. Padahal sorot mata Neji itu menyeramkan lho, seperti mau melahap Naruto bulat-bulat, dibalik topeng dingin dan tak acuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu." Balas Naruto sengit.

"Menurutku kau sangat lucu dan polos." Kata Sasuke sambil menjauhi Naruto. "Kau bahkan tak bisa menilai pria itu.

Mata Naruto memicing, sengit. "Jadi kau menciumku untuk memberiku pelajaran soal sisi lain seorang pria yang bergairah? Wah baik sekali dirimu." Katanya sinis.

"Hah..., aku heran. Kau itu pintar dalam akademik, tapi bodoh soal asmara."

"Ak...aku..." Naruto diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membela diri. "It-itu bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang merona malu. Tangannya menggenggam jemari mungil nan halus itu, lembut. "Kau tahu kenapa aku begitu marah dengan kepergianmu yang mendadak itu?"

"Karena aku mengkhianati keluarga Uchiha. Aku seperti semut yang mengerumuni gula, saat ada kenikmatan aku datang, dan saat kenikmatan itu habis, aku pergi."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Itu hanya kamuflase." Sasuke memeluk Naruto lagi, membiarkan wajah Naruto menghirup aroma aftersave-nya, mendengar detak jantungnya yang berirama. "Aku terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu. Aku biasa pulang ke rumah dan mendapati tawamu menyambutku. Saat aku bangun, aroma biskuit itu jadi penanda hari baruku. Jeritan ketakutan, rasa frustasi, dan amarahmu seperti musik di telingaku, mewarnai hidupku yang monoton."

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara surai Naruto yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas. "Jika kau pergi, semua itu juga akan hilang. Dan aku tak siap dengan perubahan mendadak itu. Karena itu aku kesal dan aku marah."

"Eh." Gumam Naruto tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Aku selalu menipu diriku sendiri bahwa pertemuan singkat kita itu sudah cukup. Padahal tidak. Itu masih sangat kurang. Jujur, beberapa kali aku berfikir, untuk menarikmu kembali ke rumahku dan tak akan membiarkanmu lagi melangkah keluar. Sungguh pemikiran yang awwkwrd. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya."

Deg deg deg... Darah Naruto berdesir cepat. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam di telinganya. Kali ini, Naruto tak malu. Karena, ia juga mendengar suara Sasuke yang berdetak tak kalah kencang sepertinya. Pikiran Naruto mengembara kemana-mana. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah... Sasuke men-men... Tidak..tidak. Itu tak mungkin. 'Jangan berkhayal yang bukan-bukan Naruto. Nanti, kamu sendiri yang kecewa.' Pikirnya.

"Anda mabuk, tuan." Kata Naruto kembali bersikap dingin.

"Tidak, Dobe. Aku..aku tak pernah sewaras ini." Ia melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Naruto penuh selidik, mencermati wajah Naruto. Kemana saja ia selama ini? Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya. Betapa cantiknya Naruto. Wajah inilah yang selalu membuat darah Sasuke berdesir deras, mengalir di tiap-tiap nadinya.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku banyak melakukan kebodohan yang memalukan dan memuakkan. Tapi jujur. Semua itu ku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke bermonolog.

"Eh." Gumam Naruto sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku setelah aku melakukan hal tak pantas padamu, membentak-bentakmu, mengataimu, dan tindakan bodoh lainnya di rumah sakit. Aku..aku.. tak tahu bagaimana membuatmu mengerti." Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ambigu.

"Aku cemas..sangat cemas. Ku pikir jantungku berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar kau kecelakaan dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Itu adalah mimpi buruk. Lebih buruk dari seminggu tak jumpa denganmu setelah kau memergoki berciuman dengan wanita entah siapa itu."

Tuan, itu kata pertama yang muncul di otaknya, untuk menenangkan Sasuke. namun akhirnya Naruto justru lebih memilih berkata, "Sasuke?" bisiknya lirih terharu.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjalani hariku setelah itu. Semua terasa kabur dan hampa." Kata Sasuke dengan mimik muka tersiksa. "Aku sudah beberapa kali ingin menemuimu, meminta maaf padamu, dan berlutut agar kau mau menerimaku. Tak perlu jadi kekasih. Jadi teman tak diharapkan atau rival pun tak apa. Selama aku berada di sisimu, aku rela." Tetes air mata mengalir di wajah Sasuke tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Naruto ikut berkaca-kaca terharu. Ia menghapus air mata Sasuke lembut. Ia tak tega melihat Sasuke yang rapuh. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga senang. Ini kali kedua ia jadi saksi kerapuhan sang Uchiha Sasuke. Terlebih ini karenanya. Ia merasa sangat excuitedlah.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut. "Aku, Uchiha Sasuke memintamu dengan amat sangat." Ia diam. "Maukah kau jadi ibu untuk anak-anakku, istriku, kekasihku, belahan jiwaku, dan sahabat sejatiku? Aku tahu ini terlalu awal untukmu. Tapi aku bersedia menunggu jawabanmu, sampai kau siap. Dan aku akan menerima apapun keputusanmu."

Derai air mata Naruto mengalir, terharu. Hatinya membuncah dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Ini seperti mimpi yang jadi kenyataan. Penderitaannya beberapa hari yang lalu seolah sirna dengan beberapa patah kata dari Sasuke. Pengorbananya terbayar lunas. "Ak-Aku mau, Sasuke. Aku mau menikah denganmu." Katanya lirih tanpa ragu.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Ia memutar-mutar tubuh Naruto, bersorak senang. Naruto menerimanya. Oh, ya Tuhan, Naruto menerimanya. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita pujaannya. Adakah yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini? "Kau tak masalah nikah muda? Aku tak mau kau menyesal nanti. Karena itu aku tak keberatan kalo kau mau memulainya pelan-pelan." Tawarnya setengah hati.

Kala boleh jujur, ia malah ingin segera mencari gereja terdekat saat ini juga untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka. Tapi demi Naruto, ia rela menunggu.

"Tidak. Sejak dulu, aku selalu berharap bisa nikah muda. Agar aku masih kuat saat kelak bermain dengan cucu-cucu kita. Lagipula bukan usia yang menentukan keberhasilan sebuah hubungan, tapi kesiapan mental dan sikap dewasa." Kata Naruto bijak, tak sesuai dengan usia yang sebenarnya.

"As you wish, Madam." Goda Sasuke. "Err, bolehkah kita mengesahkan hubungan kita dengan sebuah ciuman?" tanya Sasuke malu-malu. Pipinya merona hebat.

Naruto tertawa geli sebelum menunduk, menyetujui. Mereka pun berciuman. Bukan ciuman singkat seperti tadi, tapi ciuman hangat nan manis. Ada rasa cinta, ingin memberi dan menerima dalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke berusaha keras mengontrol dirinya agar tak lepas kendali dan merusak segalanya.

Sasuke berniat melepas ciumannya, karena yang dibawah sudah sangat bergairah. Sialnya, kakinya tersandung karpet. Mereka terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi yang mencurigakan dan baju yang tersingkap. Tepat saat itu kakak-kakak Sasuke membuka pintu. Dan terdengarlah teriakan membahana dalam ruangan itu.

**THE END**

Akhirnya tamat juga. Aku sudah mengerahkan segenap yang ku punya. Rencananya sampai SasufemNaru nikah, eh terpaksa Ai tamatin sampai acara lamaran doang. Tangan Ai udah keriting soalnya.

Untuk, Fic-fic Ai yang lain bakal menyusul. Mungkin setelah semua utangku lunas, Ai bakal menghilang dari Naruto per-fanfic-an. Mood Naruto sudah di titik nadzir. Racun fandom sebelah sudah menginfeksi total. Gomenasai.

Terakhir, jangan lupa reviewnya.

**Owari**

Di club malam, Itachi, Obito, dan Kakashi sedang minum-minum. "Hei, Chi. Apa benar tak apa-apa meninggalkan Naruto bersama Sasuke yang sudah setengah mabuk itu?" tanya Obito cemas.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke itu tak akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Naruto. Paling digerayangi, doang." Kata Itachi enteng.

"CHI !" bentak Kakashi dan Obito kompak.

"Tunggu bentar lagi, 15 menit lagi, lalu kita pulang. Ingat misi kita itu memberi waktu Sasuke untuk bicara dengan Naruto. Kalo kita pulang sekarang dan mereka belum menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman mereka, maka sia-sialah yang kita lakukan. Aku malas melihat mereka bermain kucing-kucingan."

"Iyalah."

Mereka diam, kembali larut dalam minuman masing-masing. Meski tak kentara, Itachi juga sebetulnya cemas. Menit demi menit berlalu bagai siksaan bagi ketiganya. Akhirnya batas waktu yang ditentukan tiba, mereka pun cabut. Itachi rada ngebut, pulang ke rumah.

Tangannya gemetaran, mencari kunci rumah diantara rentengan kunci di tangan. Saking groginya, beberapa kali tangan Itachi terpeleset. Setelah berkutat dengan segala hal yang tak penting, mereka pun membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Cengiran jahil nan lebar sudah terpasang manis di wajah ketiganya, untuk menggoda Sasuke habis-habisan.

Semua itu buyar seketika. Mata mereka melotot tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depan mereka. Sasuke, adik mereka sedang menindih Sasuke dan baju Naruto tersingkap sedang merintih. Bayangan yang iya-iya langsung hinggap di kepala mereka. Dan mereka pun tanpa dikomando apalagi minta penjelasan langsung menarik Sasuke dan menghajarnya. Teriakan pun membahana di kediaman Uchiha.

Di waktu yang sama dan di jam yang sama, tapi beda tempat.

Fugaku sedang makan malam dengan Mikoto, temannya sejak dulu. Mereka bukan sedang kencan, tapi sedang bicara bisnis. Well, dari sisi Mikoto sih udah disamain dengan kencan sebetulnya. Sambil makan, Fugaku sibuk mengetikkan jemarinya di andriodnya, membuat sang teman makan malam jengah.

"Kau itu sedang menghubungi siapa? Kelihatannya penting, sampai-sampai makan malammu kau biarkan dingin." Sindir Mikoto halus.

Fugaku menengadahkan kepalanya, bersirobok langsung dengan oniks lawan bicaranya. "Menghubungi pihak hotel, restauran, gereja, dan butik."

"Untuk apa? Memang ada pesta apa di keluargamu?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Oh, itu. Di keluargaku bakal ada pesta pernikahan." Kata Fugaku dengan binar bahagia di matanya.

Mikoto mengerjabkan bulu mata lentiknya, terpana oleh pesona Uchiha sulung itu. Ini kali pertama, ia melihat binar kebahagiaan di wajah Uchiha sulung yang meski sudah kepala empat, tetap kelihatan tampan dan gagah. "Si-siapa?" tanya Mikotoo mencoba tak berharap, bukan Fugaku yang akan menikah. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalo Mikoto ada hati dengan kakak tertua Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke. Ia akan menikah dua minggu lagi." Dengan seenaknya Fugaku sudah membuat tanggal pernikahan, pesta, gereja, gaunnya, sampai tempat honeymoon. Semua sudah komplit. Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal modal setor muka doang. Semua sudah beres diurus olehnya.

"APA!" teriak Mikoto lantang. Itu berita yang sangat luar biasa. Sasuke menikah. Oh ya Tuhan, apa kabar dunia. Masa, Sasuke yang sangat anti cewek dan menganggap cewek tak lebih dari pajangan itu, menikah? Dunia pasti sudah kiamat.

Kelibatan wajah manis berambut pirang, beriris safir dengan senyum ramah menawan, melintas di kepalanya. Kalo tak salah gadis itulah yang dimaki-maki Sasuke di rumah sakit ketika Fugaku dirawat dulu. Yah kalo dia yang jadi calon Sasuke sih, mungkin saja berita pernikahan itu benar.

Meski Sasuke terlihat marah, sakit hati, dan kecewa pada gadis muda itu, tapi Mikoto bisa melihat betapa Sasuke tak ingin melepas gadis muda itu. Matanya langsung terlihat kosong dengan topeng dingin tak tersentuh. Sudah pasti kepergian gadis itu berpengaruh besar pada bungsu Uchiha.

Mikoto meneguk minuman di gelas bertangkai ramping di tangannya. Ia perlu minum untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "Kalo begitu aku harus bersiap, mencari kado untuk adikmu. Semoga saja ia tak marah karena menurutku itu mendadak dan semoga saja tak ada gosip buruk."

"Mendadak apanya? Kan waktunya masih dua minggu lagi. Dan apa maksudmu gosip buruk?" tanya Fugaku tak mengerti.

"Dasar cowok." Rutuk Mikoto ill fell. "Untuk sebuah acara pernikahan yang besar, dua minggu itu sangatlah singkat. Dan ya, bisa saja adikmu digosipkan menghamili anak orang, makanya buru-buru nikah."

"Huh, omong kosong semua itu." dengus Fugaku tak mau tahu. Ia tetap merencanakan dua minggu lagi adiknya menikah dan ia sudah mencarikan tukang untuk membangun rumah untuk adiknya kelak, masih berada di jajaran kompleks Uchiha juga.

...****...

Dua minggu kemudian. Hotel milik keluarga Uchiha ramai dihadiri para tamu. Rupanya ada pesta pernikahan agung di tempat itu. Pengantin wanitanya setengah hati, tersenyum pada para tamu.

"Berhentilah menyunggingkan senyum palsu, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil, menyambut para tamu.

"Oh, diamlah teme. Aku sedang mencoba menahan diri untuk tak mencekik kakak-kakakmu itu." balas Naruto tak kalah lirih diantara menyalami para tamu.

"Kau masih marah? Bukannya kau setuju nikah mudah."

"Aku memang setuju, tapi tak begini juga caranya. Kakak-kakakmu gila. Mereka merencanakan semua pesta ini dan aku hanya tinggal jadi pemain bintangnya." Katanya mendesah sebal. "Kakakku sampai teriak kesetanan. Ia marah."

"Loh, apa salahnya? Pokoknya yang penting kan nikah."

"Jelas Kyuu-nii marah. Ia punya impian tersendiri untuk menikahkan adiknya, dan tugasnya sebagai kakak diserobot paksa oleh kakak-kakakmu. Buyar sudah impiannya."

"Itu kan masalah kecil." Kata Sasuke meremehkan.

"Kecil bagimu dan keluargamu, besar bagi Kyuu-nii. Aku ini adik satu-satunya, sedang kakak-kakakmu masih punya persediaan adik lain untuk direncanakan pesta pernikahannya. Kyuu-nii sampai berfikir yang bukan-bukan."

"Sudahlah tak usah terlalu pusing memikirkan. Ambil saja hikmahnya?"

"Memang apa hikmahnya?"

"Hikmahnya kau tak perlu kecapaian mengurus pesta pernikahanmu jadi di hari-H kau tampak bugar dan juga fit untuk 'Malam nanti'." Kata Sasuke mendesah mesum, tepat di kata malam nanti, membuat Naruto tersipu malu.

Malam itu tamu masih mengalir. Banyak yang membicarakan pesta ala Cinderella ini. Banyak wanita yang iri pada Naruto dan ini akan jadi pesta paling dikenang di Konoha, tahun ini.

**End Owari**


End file.
